


The Price of Porcelain Pleasures

by Valdyr



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, In the end, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Prostitution, Sebastian does only join in later, but he changes the game forever, he also doesn't have sex, kind of, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton is really expensive and Kurt's family just can't afford it it for much longer without running into debt, which Kurt won't allow. He tries to earn some himself, so is not such a great burden anymore, but it's just not enough. Until someone makes him a questionable offer.<br/>In other words: Kurt learns the potential of being surrounded by loads of rich boys who don't really have access to girls.</p><p>AN: Perhaps a tiny bit angsty, maybe even slight dub-con (by interpretation), but definitely not non-con and underage is only tagged to be safe, but there is no adult/child, just teenager/teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

Dalton was just amazing.

He could wander about without a care in the world, because no-one here would throw even just a slur at him, much less a slushie. The food was actually both edible and healthy, the library was bigger than his house and the teachers really knew what they were talking about. He liked Mister Shue, but when a student could teacher the teacher more than the other way around, something was really amiss. Here he could really still learn things and he was even challenged, no longer bored out of his skull and reading magazines or texting in class. Everything about Dalton was just great.

Except for one thing, that he knew of. He missed everyone. He could only go home on weekends at most, which led to him hardly seeing his family anymore and that meant that he spent almost all his weekend with them, which led him to hardly ever seeing any of his friends anymore. He missed them all so much. But the weekend drew nearer now and he was already cheerful on Friday morning. He had no idea how drastically that would change within one day.

After his last class on Friday, his dad picked him up after loving greeting with hug and they drove Breadstix for the traditional family dinner. Everything seemed good. Finn told him everything he had missed about the New Directions and asked him again not to tell Rachel, because he was technically a rival now and all, and Kurt shared all th news about Dalton. Afterwards they went home and Kurt could finally sleep in his own bed again. On Saturday, he woke first, because his body was so used to waking up earlier for Dalton's early classes, so he made breakfast for everyone. Then he heard the mailman.

He went to collect the mail, but halted when he saw it. On top was a letter with a bright red stamp on it. Hesitantly, he picked it up. Yes, they had actually gotten a dunning letter. He couldn't help but open it and his stomach formed tights knots as he read through it. There were several hospital bills that had yet to be paid. He put it aside for now and watched his father really closely during breakfast. He was tired, Kurt noticed. Weary.

His father volunteered to clean up and Kurt insisted on helping him to get him alone, then he asked him:

"Dad, why did the hospital send us a dunning letter ?"

"Oh, that's nothing. I've just been so busy lately that I forgot to pay the last bill. I'll do it once we're done here."

"The last three bills, dad ? Are we having problems ?"

"No, kiddo. No need for you to worry."

"That doesn't reassure me. ...Is it because of Dalton ? I mean I knew it was expensive, but I wasn't aware that we were-"

"No. Listen, Kurt, _you_ are the most precious thing to me in all this wide world. Your safety is my top concern and I don't care how expensive Dalton is as long as it keeps you safe."

"So we do have problems."

"We'll deal with it."

"How ? You already sacrificed your honeymoon-money !"

Burt sighed. His boy really was too attentive.

"I have been thinking about dismissing one of the hands in the shop."

"But who will do his job now that I can't help out after school anymore ? We can't afford to earn less now !"

"I will."

"Dad, the doctor said no. You are also my most precious thing in this world and I can't allow you ruin your health like that !"

"But I'm not sending you back to McKinley. That guy threatened to kill you !"

"I'll earn something."

"You have school, kid."

"At Dalton. I'm sure I can find something. Maybe tutoring. But what else can we do, when the next semester comes around ? Go into debt ?"

"You have one more year, Kurt, we'll deal until you get out and then work it off."

"And how much will build up until then ? We can't assume that every creditor is that patient. And if they take away the shop ? Then we have nothing ! We can't risk that, dad. I'll try for work at Dalton."

That settled the argument, but Kurt's peace was destroyed. He needed to find work or he would ruin his family.

 

Sunday evening, his father drove him back and after a short goodbye, Kurt immediately went to the first computer room and posted an advertisement for extra tuition in French. He was fluid and a foreign language was mandatory at the private school. But most native speakers of analytic languages like English had problems learning synthetic languages like French. All the case-markers, gender-markers and then the inflections. With French, he was sure to find students in need.

And he did. Dalton encouraged student tutoring and had a fixed hour price to settle all debates, so that was no question, but he needed countless phone calls to arrange the incoming with his own and the other students' schedules. In the end, he had two lessons every day from Monday to Thursday and considered whether he should include Friday, when he would normally head home, and the weekend, too.

Then he considered the gas the way to and from Dalton twice a week wasted. His discovery had really been a shock. Those bills had been piling up. Finally he figured that, as much as he missed his family, not driving it into ruin was the priority. So he added two lessons on Friday and four for Saturday and Sunday each. Most studenty didn't leave for the weekends. Only holidays. He would give more lessons, but he didn't want his grades to drop and he would have little time for homework as it was. Free time was overrated anyway, right ?

But he was glad that there was such high demand and who came to him really wanted to learn, too. He did his best to cater to his students' individual needs so they wouldn't bail out and informed his father around mid-week that he had a lot to work with and might not come home for the weekend. He didn't want to make him reconsider, after all. Only on the second Friday did he tell him that he had regulars during the weekend, so coming home was not an option. His father imediately protested, but Kurt could argue him into a corner. Staying out of debt was a safety concern for Kurt and that mattered most to him, after all.

He started sending money home then and it was much appreciated, but almost a month Burt had to admit that it was not enough. He would still have to fire someone at the garage to and that meant having to go against the doctor's orders. But they were not given on a whim and Kurt was scared. Really scared to someday get a call that said that his father's heart had not been able to make it. And surviving a second heart attack afer the first had caused a coma was purely wishful thinking. If he got that call, it would most likely mean that he was an orphan.

His father also told him that Finn was trying to help out at the garage, but Kurt knew better than to think that a reliable option. Finn had next to no experience around cars and he was seriously clumsy. He had broken Rachel's nose, for Gaga's sake ! He needed to earn more. But he couldn't fit even more private lessons into his schedule. They took too much time for what they earned. He needed other, better paid work. So he asked around.

No-one at Dalton seemed to know a thing about working, though. Stupid rich boys. Even his best friend and crutch just smiled in embarrassment and shrugged one shoulder:

"I don't really know what expect of me, Kurt. I don't ...like... employ people."

He was so very helpful. Especially when he changed the topic to one he was more comfortable with and babbled about solos. Really helpful, idiot. His crush was quickly deflating then as romance gave way to realism. But who could know something about potential work at a private school ? He didn't feel comfirtable asking teachers. They were usually helped by students for free, anyway.

But maybe the next best to a teacher could help him. And that, in his eyes, was Wes. He was pretty much the chaiman of the Warbler council, after all. So Kurt sought him out. But he did not expect what he found. Not at all.

He had never before in his life seen another boy with his trousers lowered and one hand in his underwear, moving it rhythmically. The other boy didn't even notice him at first, his eyes clenched shut. But he the he hissed in frustration and Kurt gasped in fright, alerting the Asian to his presence. Wes stopped and looked, spotting Kurt instantly and seeing his shocked expression.

"Don't worry. I won't bite."

That finally broke Kurt from his rigour and he sputtered apologies:

"No, I'm sorry. I mean I didn't think you would.  But I'm really really sorry. I just couldn't move. It's just, if this had happened at my old school, I'd be surely proclaimed a pervert and dumpstered even if a straight boy just thought that I might have looked in the general direction of his belt. Actually, dumpstering would probably be the absolute minimum for such an offence."

"Yeah, well. We don't do that here. I don't really mind anymore either."

"I'm sorry ?"

"My duties keep me here on weekends, so my girlfriend texted me a few weeks ago that she found herself an actual boyfriend. Someone who is really there. I haven't had any since... I don't even remember. So anything that's not my own hand is welcome."

"What ? Oh, I wasn't going to- No, I-I don't really..."

"It's okay, Kurt. What did you want, anyway ?"

"Oh..uhh. Should I maybe just come back later ?"

"You mind that much ? I won't jump you, you know. But without help, this might take a while."

"Uhh. Well... I wanted to ask if ... Urgh. Is there some kind of job here that you know of ? I don't know, cleaning..., sorting sheet music, ... anything at all ?"

Wes looked at him oddly at that. Then he looked down, his forehead creasing to a frown and finally he looked at Kurt again.

"Nothing official."

"Oh, ok... unofficial ?"

He looked down again, his frown deepening in concentration - or consideration ? - and he looked back at Kurt, now with determination shining through his eyes.

"If the answer is no, please pretend that this never happened. And please believe me when I say that your answer has absolutely no impact on anything warbler-related."

"Okay... and what's the question to my answer ?"

"Would you help me out here ?"

"Sorry, what ?"

"Could you 'lend me a hand' ?"

Now Kurt stared at him with a dropped jaw and his brows all the way up to his hairline. He couldn't have understood that correctly, could he ?

"You're straight."

"I am. But I am desperate."

"But..."

"Just-just someone who is not me, please ? At this point I'd pay to get something. Anything at all."

"You w-would ...? But I've never done anything like that."

"But you've jerked yourself off before, right ?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's just the same. Except on me. I mean you really don't have to say yes, you can just walk out and we'll forget about it. But you seemed a bit desperate about money and I'm really desperate here, while money is not such a concern for me. I have a monthly allowance from my parents and as long as I make them proud with my school-work and clubs, I won't ever need more. Not until I graduate college. So, fair exchange ?"

Really ? He didn't even know which part he didn't believe. That he was actually considering to prostitute himself - well, it was just his hand... - or that another boy, a straight boy on top of that, asked him to touch him. There. Actually asked him, even to the point of offering him money to do it. How had this happened. His father might cry if he told him that he considered offering sexual favours for money, but his father might do the same if Kurt said anything at all to him about his baby boy having sex. If this counted as sex for him... He wouldn't get off and there was definitely no penetration involved. It was just touching, really. And this _straight_ boy would even give him money for it.

"Okay... But just with my hand ?"

"Perfectly alright with me."

"A-and I get ...uhh."

"I don't really have experience with that business. I don't know, fifty ?"

"I don't know, either. But I guess that's fine ? Would this be once or more like tutoring, weekly or something."

"I can't really plan my horniness ! But I doubt that it won't return after one time."

"Okay. And every time the same ...amount ?"

"Sure. It's not really an expense to me, so that won't hurt."

"Okay. Then it's... agreed."

Hesitantly he approached, while Wes fished fifty dollars from his full wallet and laid them on the table. But his nerves were already killing him as he neared and then, the taller boy stood up and pushed his underwear down before seating himself again and spreading his legs give Kurt access. He gripped the sides of his chair so he wouldn't be tempted to gripp the other boy. But Kurt kept meeting his eyes and that sent both their nerves on the roller-coaster.

"Maybe, if you're shy, I should close my eyes ?"

"Yeah, I think that might help."

So Wes closed his eyes and Kurt took a deep breath, before daring to look down at it. He had never seen another boy's cock before and he couldn't help comparing it to his own. And memorising it down to the last detail. Finally his stretched his hand out and just traced one vein with a single finger's light caress. Wes gasped at the feathery tough and bucked his hips.

Now Kurt knew that he had not made a mistake. Because _he_ had this caused this. Wes had not been bucking while he jerked off on his own. Emboldened Kurt gripped him, feeling the warmth and the pulse going through it and hearing the deep breath the other boy had taken at his action. He also felt a certain slickness. Likely from lube or some kind of cream. Whatever, he would have washed his hand afterwards in any case.

But now he was otherwise occupied. He knew what he himself liked and added the little twists and gentle scrapes - which made Wes buck again, repeatedly - despite the oddness of doing it from another direction. He gained speed and earned whines. And although he had not previously fancied Wes, not that he wasn't handsome, he was becoming increasingly aroused. These sounds and jerky movements were just so erotic and his pride swelled as well.

He had never before jerked another boy off, but going by Wes' reaction, he was clearly doing it right. _He_ was causing these sounds and movements. He was so consumed by that thought that he didn't notice Wes nearing his climax and was surprised by it, jumping out of the way at the last moment. Because he might be gay and curious, but he would not have come on his clothes.

Now he just had think about what to do with the stains on the floor. And he needed a sink to wash his hand. He also considered bolting as the straight boy slowly opened his eyes again, but his worry was groundless.

"Thank you. I hadn't imagined that it would be this easy. With another boy, you know. But it was hardly different. You have really soft skin..."

"I take care of it. More than some girls. About the..."

"I'll take care of it. Hardly a first for me. Just don't forget that."

"Oh, right."

Kurt took the money with his left and eyed the door, not sure whether he could just go now.

But Wes saw that of course:

"Go ahead, Kurt. Unless you had another concern ?"

"No, not realy. Bye then, I guess ?"

"Bye."

He left, rather hurriedly, but just as he reached the door, Wes spoke up again:

"Hey Kurt, can I tell some of the other guys about this ? Only the ones I trust will keep it under wraps, of course. But I'm not the only one here with this particular problem and you could use the money, right ?"

"Uhm. Yes, I think. If you trust them. Thanks ?"

"Thank _you_."

Kurt still wasn't sure if this had actually happened or he jwas about to wake from the weirdest dream of his life, but if it was real, he had just earned fifty dollars and a fascinating experience in less than twenty minutes. And there might be more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this ? Or is it just weird ?


	2. Word has spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets accustomed to his new 'business' and his clientele grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouraging comments !

He wasn't sure how he had assumed that this would go, but he didn't expect that two days later, Wes would just call out near the end of a Warbler meeting "Kurt, could you perhaps stay to help me out with something ?"

'Help me out' was a clear signal to him and for a moment he was shocked that Wes just said that in front of everyone. But looking around, no-one seemed to react. Then he remembered that it was actually a perfectly innocent phrase that could refer to anything at all. He was just being paranoid. He felt like a fool, but agreed and waited until everyone had left while Wes innocently sorted some papers on his desk.

But a second after the door had closed, he all but ripped his belt loose with his left while the right put another fifty dollars on the table. Wes didn't say it out loud, because he didn't want to hurt the young homosexual, but actually handing him the money would feel too odd for him. So he got his clothes out of the way and closed his eyes, picturing a girl. Kurt did have a girl voice and girl hands, but saying that might insult him, so Wes remained quiet. Remembering at last, though, he pulled a bottle of lube from a drawer and set it on the table, too.

Kurt was a bit surprised at the wordless process, but he wouldn't complain. What more should Wes say ? So he dribbled lube on his hand and warmed it up a bit, before he started to caress the fellow Warbler's organ shortly and soon moving on to fisting him tightly. When he added the little scrapes of his short nails again, especially around the head, Wes started jerking and bucking again. He gripped the chair tightly and bit his lower lip to stay quiet, but it didn't escape Kurt what an effect he had on the older boy.

He brought him off quickly, avoiding the spray more elegantly this time around and spotted tissues in the still open drawer the lube had come from. He picked one up, while Wes regained his breath and cleaned his hand, already looking for a wastebin. Having found one, he disposed of the sticky tissue, while Wes made himself presentable again.

But then, the other spoke up: "Um, Kurt ?"

"Hm ?"

Once Kurt had turned around, Wes pointedly pulled out another ten dollars and asked:"I actually need to be somewhere now... Could you clean up this time ?"

"Sure."

He had expected this the first time around, so it was hardly a shock and the grateful smile Wes sent his way as he put the additional money on the table was rewarding in itself. The other then left, closing the door again so Kurt wasn't caught cleaning come from the parquet and his hurried steps faded on their way down the corridor.

After a quick use of the present tissue box, Kurt could leave as well. Sixty dollars in roughly half an hour was really nothing to complain about. And he felt better, too. He was only a convenient outlet, he knew that, but it was a special extra that all the other Dalton drones did not possess. And he felt appreciated. More than when he tried to explain to his students why the accusative was nothing bad, even though accusing was, and that dative was not about dating.

But he still held his lessons, because Wes was not a sufficient or reliable income. As he had announced. And he had announced another thing, too. So technically, Kurt shouldn't be surprised. But he was. How could he not be surprised, when he was suddenly stopped in the hallway like this ?

"Oh, hi Kurt ! It's good to see you, seeing as I was looking for you. I had this strange conversation with Wes the other day and I'm still not sure whether I'm being pranked, but... would you 'help me out' ?"

He blinked at Thad for almost ten seconds without a word, just processing what he had said.

"I don't think that Wes is the person to pull pranks. However, this is rather in the open, don't you think ?"

"Riiight. Follow me ?"

He did and soon enough they ended up in a bathroom, which Thad locked from the inside before turning to face Kurt and opening his mouth to speak. He hesitated, though, and closed it once more. Then he pulled out his wallet with his left and opened it. He lifted a single fifty dollar bill, but didn't make a move to hand it over yet.

"Wes said fifty..."

"Yes ? Is there a problem ?"

"Yeah-no. I don't know. It's just that Blaine said that your were a romantic like him."

"Wes told Blaine ?!"

"What ? God no ! Blaine would freak if he knew. At all of us. Those were unrelated conversations."

"Good... But what's the problem then ?"

"I don't know why you're doing this or what your deal-breakers are, but... I have a girlfriend."

He would cheat ? Now Kurt's jaw clenched and his eyes grew hard. He had seen the destruction that that had wrought in the New Directions. And Thad was not blind to his reaction.

"And that's the problem. But the thing is: I don't want her to be my girlfriend. She is a snobbish bitch and has already told me that she won't even let me touch her boobs until we are married. Which I first need to prove myself worthy of by graduating from at the very least Princeton. But I can't be celibate until after college !"

"While I can understand that, I don't see why you would cheat on her. Just break up with her and find someone you actually like."

"My parents would cut me off in an instant. She is from a really renowned family, you know. And I have no idea what to do without my parents' support ! So could you maybe ignore that ?"

And with that he pulled another fifty dollar bill out of his wallet.

"But not tell her ?"

And another.

"Or my parents ?"

And another. Kurt knew what he was doing, of course. Thad was at least as desperate as Wes, maybe more so, therefore he couldn't resist. But he also knew that yielding to the temptation meant giving someone with money issues excellent blackmail material. So he tried to bribe him as a preventative measure. Well, that was two hundred dollars. That was a lot of money. For him at least. He wondered if it would make so much as a dent in the other boy's allowance.

" _If_ I said yes, would this reapeat itself ?"

"I'd certainly hope so."

"Okay. Do you have lube ?"

"Lube ?"

"Wes always has lube. It's uncomfortable without. Don't you masturbate ?"

"Well, yes. But I wasn't even sure this would actually happen. I didn't bring any..."

"Hm. Well, I guess you're lucky then that I always have emergency moisturiser with me. That works, too."

"Really ?"

"Yes, it's pretty much the same consistency and it won't irritate the skin."

"No, I mean you always have moisturiser with you ?"

"I have a delicate skin."

"Oh. Okay. Is it expensive ?"

"...Why ?"

Thad pulled out another twenty just to be sure and handed it all over, before putting his wallet away.

"You'll need it again. Just tell me, when it runs out."

Slightly astounded, he packed the money away and lubricated his hand, as Thad unbuckled his belt and lowered his slacks and underwear. But even more astoundingly for Kurt, Thad didn't close his eyes like Wes had. He stared at the hand that was about to touch him, biting on his lip in anticipation.

"Thad, has anyone else ever done this to you ?"

"Technically, yes. But that was before my 'relationship'. Now anyone willing would either expect me to break up and make them my girlfriend first or tell Johanna about it in their 'haha you stupid bitch, can't even keep your boyfriend in check' kind of way. Not that she wouldn't deserve it, but I don't want her to run to my parents and tell them all about it. And, trust me, she would."

Thad shuddered at the thought and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, yet Thad didn't seem to mind. It eased the apprehension somewhat. And Thad seemed really nervous about this. Strangely enough, that calmed Kurt. It made him feel more in control, as he already knew this, while Thad wasn't yet sure how exactly this would go about.

With a hand on the other boy's shoulder he calmed him and softly took hold of his near limp, but hardening manhood. Thad immediately gripped him by the hips, eyes fixed on the hand on his cock. It was so different from Wes. But good different. Thad didn't mind the contact, didn't block him out, he really wanted someone. Not just the quick relief that Wes needed against the stress.

Confidently, Kurt began with slow strokes, working the other to full hardness, while Thad's own grip grew tighter and his breathing quicker. He didn't buck as much, but he did move his hips along with Kurt's rhythm. And as if his head became too heavy for him, it sank down on Kurt's shoulder, his eyes never leaving the ever more rapid movements on his cock.

At last his rhythm started stuttering, falling out of sync with Kurt's and the countertenor gently directly him towards the conventiently close urinal. No clean-up like this. Thad came with a groan and his eyelids finally fluttered out of their transfixion.

"Damn. I have so missed this. Thanks, Kurt."

"No need to thank me."

"No harm either. I really enjoyed myself, though. I didn't think I'd find such an opportunity at Dalton."

And Kurt, who had really not thought that either, actually laughed at his wording, the sound siren-sweet to Thad. When Wes had told him that Kurt was pretty much the closest to a girl they could possibly get, more girl than boy anyway, and that it was therefore hardly gay to seek him out, he had been somewhat doubtful. But now he realised that Kurt actually exceeded his girlfriend at everything. He didn't get access to woman parts from her either so Kurt really didn't lack anything in compare.

He left with a friendly nod and slight smile as Kurt went to wash his hands, still thinking about how very much he appreciated this 'opportunity'. But Thad was not the only one that Wes had told about Kurt.

 

Another was more hesitant, though. The following day, Kurt felt like he was being watched at lunch, but didn't see anyone. At Warbler practice he felt the same. But no-one seemed to behave in an unusual manner. Expect that Blaine was annoying, because Kurt didn't sacrifice him as much of his attention as he used to. But that wasn't it. Later, having gotten rid of the drama queen (and that was coming from him), he was studying with Nick, Jeff and Trent in the former two's dorm room.

And there he noticed it. Trent wasn't smiling. He was biting his lower lip in concentration. That was not strange per se, they were trying to hammer a two pages spanning timeline into their heads after all. And this wasn't even history. This was bloody Biology. Who even cared these days what Lamarck and all these other guys had said when ? The world was basically divided in Darwinism and religion, anyway. But whatever. School subjects were not meant to make sense. If they were, then adolescents would be taught how to fill out their tax returns and all these other difficulties they might actually encounter in their adult lives.

But as irritating as this was for Kurt, Trent should not be frowning. He was the slightly sensitive sunshine of the Warblers, always smiling, always comforting, always peaceful. Kurt had never seen him frown, nor biting his lip before. In was uncharacteristic and Kurt considered worrying about him. But then he noticed that Trent would always look at him, when he himself was looking elsewhere. Trent underestimated his peripheral vision.

Indeed, he seemed to the reason for the other Warbler's ... Was that an 'internal debate' ? Kurt thought so. Trent knew about his 'offer' then and considered approaching him, but he was clearly not sure about it yet. Or maybe he wanted to but was too shy to ask ?

Whatever it was, it kept the other boy away. For three days. And it would have kept him away for longer, but after three days Kurt had had enough. Trent was following him around, always looking like he was about to ask him something, but never really making any noise. So Kurt used his distraction from their surroundings, his fixation on only Kurt, and lured him into a desolated part of the school. In the corner of his eye he saw puzzlement come over Trent.

He had to be wondering what Kurt wanted here. But realisation did not dawn until Kurt had turned a corner and awaited him there. Trent almost jumped out of his skin at suddenly coming face to face with him.

"Oh Lord, Kurt you scared me."

"Sorry, but _I_ am not the one stalking _you_."

"I'm not stalking you. I wanted to talk to you about something. Just not in the middle of a crowded hallway."

"I know. I've known since lunch the day we studied biology with Nick and Jeff."

"You knew since the start ? I am terrible at this."

"Don't worry. Stalking is no subject at this school. Interestingly. I mean we do have a hunting-horn band running around in green and with pheasant feathers on their hats."

"But they're nice guys and they sound really impressive together."

"I am aware. And I think you are a nice guy, too. I like you and I'd call us friends. So please please, just ask me what you want to ask. I won't rip your head off for it."

"I know, but... I want to stay friends, I really value how well we all get along and I don't want this to make things complicated."

"Trent, if thus is about what I think it is about, then trust me: It won't make things complicated. You're not the only one."

"I know Wes does this, too. But he is always so professional about everything and... I don't want to just get off because I have money, that's..."

"Cold ?"

"Yes. Cold. It wouldn't make me feel any better about... me. And I don't even know if you would... do this. With me. So I was scared to ask. And even if you did say yes, it might just be because you need the money. And I didn't want that."

"Hey, Trent, you know that's no matter, don't you. We all like you because you are such a wonderful person."

"Yeah, a fat friend is fine. But that doesn't mean that anyone would want to do more with me. I am surrounded by guys with muscles on show. I love to perform, so I stay with them. But who would pick me out of that crowd ?"

"Someone who isn't shallow. And by the way, I wouldn't do this just for the money if I hated it or found it disgusting or something."

"Not even... I mean Wes is really well built. Most of them are."

"I know. But they also wear their blazers every day. And Wes for one is pretty clinical. I am human, not a toy. I'd appreciate human contact, too. More than an impressive BMI."

"So you would... come with me ?"

"Sure. Were to ?"

"My dorm ? No, my roommate..."

"My dorm is fine. I don't have a roommate. They didn't want to put me into someone else's space mid-year."

"Oh, great !"

And that's how they ended up in Kurt's dorm room. He got rid of his blazer for comfort and Trent took it as an invitation to do the same. Then he hesitated on the buttons of his shirt and looked to Kurt.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Trent."

The shirt stayed on and Trent's hands went to his belt buckle instead, but they trembled too much to get it open. And once again, it was Kurt who had the power. He had the experience now. Which he had never expected. So he used his calm and squezzed Trent's shoulder, giving him a gracious smile when he looked up.

"Let me."

He directed Trent to sit on the spare bed and lean back against the wall, before sitting next to him and slowly but confidently opening his belt and trousers. He briefly lubed one hand and laid the other arm arounf Trent's shoulders, offering comfort and reassurance. He knew that he should talk this out before he did anything. But Trent was too skittish for that right now. He was untouched.

So Kurt built it up, first caressing his uper thighs with his closed hand to net get the slacks wet and murmuring reassurances. Trent calmed down and when Kurt's hand wandered upwards on his thigh, he tucked his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, his own hands clenching around the duvet and Kurt's shirt.

Kurt teased him a bit, nearing and then leaving again to diffuse the worst of Trent's anticipation, while his underwear started to dent. Finally there was a tiny "please" and Kurt's upwandering hand continued it's path, first rubbing slightly through the cotton and finally pushing it down to touch the skin.

Trent whined and Kurt gripped him, stroking languidly at first to ease him into it. He never became as fast or wily as with the others. His strokes were still moderate, when the other virgin grew notably close and finally came with an even longer whining noise. Kurt stroked him through his orgasm and remained seated afterwards.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

"Yes, there is. Wes made it sound so ... yeah, cold. This felt really good. You're so nice."

"Thank you, but you're nicer."

Trent smiled at him, sitting upright again, but his smile faded again and turned to insecurity.

"I don't know how uh... how m-"

"How much you mean ?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot what Wes said. And this wasn't like Wes anyway."

"Well, _Wes_ pays me fifty. Sixty if I take take of the clean-up."

"But that's just... getting off. This felt like so much more. I mean I'm not gay, but it really felt like something. Like more than getting off."

Trent slowly stood, fixed his clothes and pulled out his wallet while Kurt remained where he was, exuding relaxation against the other's returning nerves. Finally Trent seemed to reach a decision.

"You said sixty if the clean-up is included. This is your dorm so I'm assuming it is. But you've also given me more than an... orgasm, you gave me warmth, too. I feel much better. So I'll pay for both. Is that okay ?"

Trent looked at him with wide eyes, holding out one hundred and twenty dollars. He was still so insecure. It made Kurt feel like a prince before a supplicator. He was the one being paid and still he felt like he was being generous.

"It is. I'll see you tomorrow for classes ?", he said, having slowly stood and taken the offered money.

"Yeah, see you." And Trent turned to leave, but before he reached the door, Kurt had one last thing to say.

"If you want to do this again, don't waste three days following me, okay ? A text works, too."

Trent blushed, but smiled.

"Will do."

And he left Kurt alone with only his thoughts for company. But he had no problem with being alone. He was used to it. And his thoughts were good-natured. He loved the current tendency of his funds.

 

Wes remained his most frequent 'client', asking for his 'help' every second to third day. Trent remained a rare sight, but it felt sweetest. He only returned one and a half weeks later. Thad asked for him twice a week, per usual. And every weekend he sent a letter home. It said: **Hi, everyone. Miss you so much. Found more work. Use it wisely. Love you, Kurt.** And it contained a few hundred dollars every time.

By his interal calculations, they could afford him giving up the weekend French lessons. He really missed them. And they did, too. So everyone was overjoyed, when he called to ask if his dad could pick him up again for the weekend. He was just a tiny bit worried about the questions he might be asked in person. But he wanted to see his family and the New Directions too badly to let that deter him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt will do more than handjobs later.  
> (He has yet to be approached by someone who is actually gay, has he not ?)


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt returns home and faces an uncomfortable interrogation by family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this time, but next time all the more.

Interestingly, his announcement that he would go home on Friday and only return late on Sunday evening seemed to increase his clients' state of despair and he was very proud of his earnings. But his delight to go home again was greater. So great in fact that he actually ran to his father, a huge smile plastered on his face, and almost humped into the the man's embrace.

His father, however, seemed even more delighted, hugging him tightly. Really tigthly. No, seriously; that was too tight. Kurt freed himself gasping, but still smiling:

"Dad, it's been a couple weeks at a boarding school. I'm not on leave from Afghanistan! It's alright."

"Yeah, bud. I know. I just wish you didn't have to stay here."

"Me, too. But I really can't drive to school for two hours every day and then two more back. Not if I want to get some sleep, too. Not that I expect to get much sleep this weekend..."

"Oh? You got plans already?"

"I've been in uniform for weeks, dad! I will need at least one day at the mall non-stop shopping drastically unconventional clothes with the girls to make up for that."

Burt just sighed at that, but it was so like his son that he was actually glad. His Kurt turning into a docile little uniform puppet would have been really disturbing. Briefly he wondered when a boy wearing a corset had become more normal to him than a boy in suit and tie. But it was Kurt's normal. And that was all that counted to him.

The way home was filled with idle chatter as they just delighted in each other's presence. Burt had questions, of course. Important ones. But he wasn't sure what the answers would mean for them, so he postponed the talk for now and just enjoyed their time before something was said that could not be unsaid. He just couldn't think of a legal way for Kurt to make such money as he had theses past weeks.

So instead of asking right away and destroying their peace, he told Kurt how someone had brought their car to the garage the other day, complaining that it wasn't working and the other garage he'd brought it to first hadn't found anything broken, and said car had just been out of gas, which no-one had bothered to check before.

Kurt chuckled and in turn told him how the chairman of the Warblers had called in an emergency meeting to find his gavel. It had turned up again in his bedside table, just one drawer below its usual place. He, of course, omitted that the added stress had lead Wes to 'require' him twice on the same day. But he did confirm that the Warblers had an actual gavel which they used on a regular basis. Burt just snorted at the ridiculousness, thinkings 'Kids...'.

The ride was quite nice overall, but then they entered Lima and Kurt became a barely restrained bundle of nerves. He could barely wait to break free from the car. Burt had made the mistake of saying that "Everyone's waiting for you, bud". And 'everyone' is not Carole and Finn. In fact, it was all the New Directions. But thankfully, Carole had already cooked. Loads.

The door opened even before Burt had killed the engine and kids were streaming from the houses, the girls making shrill sounds as they ran their way, all but pulling Kurt from the car and hugging him and dancing around him still squealing. Burt would never understand, but his son was actually squealing along with them rather than putting his fingers in his ears as Burt was tempted to do. They were really loud and poor Kurt was caught in the middle.

But he seemed to get along with them and he didn't even ask them to take turns as everyone started talking at him at the same time. There was no way he understood what any of them were saying. At least Burt wouldn't. And none of the other boys did, either. They looked like they were listening, but he weren't. They just nodded along and made supportive faces and if their girlfriends turned to them, they would agree. Burt knew that tactic. Every man probably did.

But Kurt didn't just nod along, he was speed-talking back at them and in fact seemed to take control of the conversation, before halting it to single out Finn and greet him properly. The girls were actually quiet for a moment and beamed with joy as they obeserved the interaction, just waiting to be allowed to talk again.

But boys and girls, for all their differences, chuckled alike when Finn called Kurt his 'little brother' and Kurt shoved him to arms' reach, put on his bossy face (Burt would never call it a bitchface, although he knew that some did), and told Finn with emphasis on every single syllable that he was not 'little', but actually the older one. Finn just grinned and with an exasperated face, Kurt led everyone inside.

That had Burt suddenly wondering when his little boy became so dominant. Dalton must have really boosted his confidence. He smiled at the idea. He knew nothing.

 

"Aw Carole, my favourite? That's so sweet of you..."

She was so motherly. Rachel had interrupt of course:

"Is there actual meat in there? Because as I'm sure you all know I am a convinced ve-"

"Just don't eat it, if you can't appreciate it."

And yes, he knew that he was being bitchy, but Santana and Puck both laughed and Finn did too, at least before Rachel glared him to silence. So it was worth it. Most others just grinned and thanked Carole for the lovely dinner as she served everyone a helping. They continued catching him up on the drama and everything was alright. Then Mercedes said in a woeful tone:

"We missed you, Kurt. You can't just stay away like that."

And it would have been okay, but in his infinite wisdom, Finn jumped to defend him:

"It's not like that, Mercedes. He had no choice. It's for his job."

That turned some faces then and Kurt regretted sitting too far away from Finn to kick him under the table.

"You have a job there?"

"Yeah, unlike some he actually works for real. And I mean it's like really prooftable."

She looked confused, as most did. Even Finn himself, though in his case it was wondering what he had said wrong. And against better judgement, Kurt provided:

"Profitable, Finn. Profitable. With a short 'o'."

"Yeah, that one."

Now Puck was confused "What could you possible earn ? I mean, we're all still minors."

And Kurt would have sorted out the situation, but he couldn't think of a way. Not one that wouldn't be bombarded by Finn again, because the dolt would never be able to pick up on a sign that all the others wouldn't. And that would just make them more curious. So he was silent. For one moment too long. The worst was that Finn beamed with pride as he condemned him:

"Lots, dude, serious lots ! He sent like ... three or four hundred dollars just last week!"

That had some jaws dropping and Kurt sought his father's gaze for help, but Burt was plagued by the same worry. He wanted to know, too. And he knew that they wouldn't stop bugging Kurt until he spilled, even if Burt anounced that that was private. They could always text him or call him. And isolating himself from them wouldn't help Kurt either. They would just miss each other all over again.

"Wait... It's weekend again. Do you have more with you now? You could show us!"

Finn was such an adorable puppy some times. But other times Kurt just wanted to throttle him. Even though, if he was honest with himself, he knew that one way or another this would always have happened at some point. So, sighing, he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out the week's earnings before laying them in the middle of the table.

Finn made to take them, but Santana was quicker. She snatched the bundle, counted it and whistled with a raised brow, before handing it over to Burt. Finn glared, but... Puppy glares? No-one was really impressed. They weren't looking at him, anyway. Everyone was just staring at Santana, anxiously waiting for her to tell them the number.

But she was a bitch, so she just smirked and let them wait until Finn burst:

"Santana! How much?!"

Burt had counted it also by then, but didn't speak. He just looked to Kurt in disbelief. But Finn was never one to convince Santana to do anything. That took a mildy concern-showing Puck:

"Spill, 'Tana. How much did the princess get?"

"Six... Four.... And an Oh."

She could smirk some more as Finn was confused again, but then Mercedes solved it for him, blurting:

"Six hundred and forty dollars? The hell did you get that? In one week?"

Now, unfortunately, everyone's attention turned back to Kurt, but Santana's stunt had given him enough time to think his answer through. Not the truth, of course. That would be twice Thad and four times Wes, stress-related. But the answer that would not break his father's heart. Nor sound too suspicious. He smoothed out his face to - slightly standoffish - neutrality.

"You really think that that is a lot of money?"

"Yeah!? Of course! That's-"

"A joke. Trust me. That is just a joke compared to the allowances of the average student at Dalton. I almost fainted one time a fellow student plucked fifty dollar notes from his wallet like coinage. But money just isn't worth that much at Dalton. Not nearly as much as a wealthy family heir's pride. I run errands for them. From sorting their papers to bringing them coffee at six in the morning. Or ironing their blazers, carrying their bags along as they stride down the hallway with their hands provocatively in their pockets. It's not the work that pays in the high society. It's the downcast eyes and little 'Yes, Sir's that bring the big tips. I stroke their egos and lift them up on the social ladder. That is worth much more to them than money."

There was quite the while of silence, before Quinn concluded:"They pay you to let them order you about like a servant, because others see it and they get to rule the school. It's for popularity..."

"They prefer to call it rank or standing but yes, it's popularity. They like to feel like the king in the castle without witnesses, too... But mostly it's really that."

"Wow. And they pay like that?"

"Well, that's tips too. I'm a high-class waiter, basically. A butler."

They still processed it, but Puck let the business men show:

"Do I get hundreds too, if I come over on weekends? I could use the income."

"I am not sure they would even allow someone with a mohawk inside... No offence, but 'thug' is not quite the image they appreciate. However, if I should at some point be approached about someone moving, I'll make sure to mention your muscle."

Puck laughed at his mock-elitist tone and wording and then some more as he imagined the stick-in-the-arse society of Dalton's faces should they meet him. He prefered 'Badass', but they would probably say 'thug', while drinking tea and playing polo. Yeah, that image was just hilarious. He quieted down eventually and said 'sorry', though he didn't mean it, but he had really only lifted the mood. Most everyone was grinning again, probably imagining the same thing.

The topic changed often throughout the evening, and sometimes different circles discussed different topics at the same time. Burt used that to pull his son aside.

"Hey, bud, you really okay?"

"Sure, dad."

"You're really letting some idiots who think themselves better because of their birth push you around?"

"They don't push me around and I understand the notion. I'd like to have someone who brings me coffee, too. And maybe I _will_ have a PA one day. It's not hardship, really. Almost funny sometimes. And they don't think themselves better, they'd just like to feel like it. And that is something I can sympathise with, too. They're mostly nice guys. Trust me?"

"Kurt, you didn't tell me about that Karofsky kid, either."

"I know. But Dalton is too expensive to just endure it. How are we in that regard, anyway?"

"Good. Really good. Your new connections are doing wonders."

"So you're not firing-"

"Nope. Not anyone. And I'm not straining myself, either."

"Good. But the doctor also said that you should sleep more."

Burt sighed, but he knew that there was no arguing with Kurt about his health. The kid was a mother hen like no other.

 

After the adults were gone, the evening only got more intense. Sam considered 'thug' an insult, internally thinking about the odd vibes he sensed from Puck that were directed at Quinn, aka _his_ girlfriend. Puck saw it as compliment. He also saw Sam as a wimp for disagreeing, internally thinking that Sam was so not worthy of the mother of _his_ child.

Yeah, testosterone at work. But most were so content right then that they thought it harmless. That was until one, after some kind of murmured insult, jumped at the other fist-first. That had everyone waking up again, but the fight was brief. Kurt had just wanted a nice weekend with his friends. He would not tolerate it being disrupted over a girl.

And even Finn's hands jerked to his ears, when the countertenor's voice leapt so high that one might fear for the glasses.

"Cease!!!"

Both boys stopped instantly and groaned about their eardrums. People often made fun of him for his voice, but no-one would dare who knew that screech. They were not yet recovered, when Kurt strode over and pulled them up by the ears, stunning every onlooker. Except Santana. She was so proud. But even though both footballers were taller, broader and by far stronger, they didn't fight back. They looked to the ground in shame at Kurt's chastisement, wincing whenever his voice reached screech-levels again.

Sam also didn't fight, when Kurt, bristling at a rip in the neck-line of Sam's shirt, nudged his arms up and pulled the shirt over his head to examine the damage from both sides. That, however, stunned Santana, too. Sure, Kurt was distracted. Fashion was his passion, after all. But he had just left a athletic boy, Sam, the one was the amazing abs that she had considered licking, half-naked. And the gay boy didn't even register that.

Kurt just muttered about cheap fabric and whether the shirt might be salvagable if turned into a v-neck. But the girls definitely noticed the shirtless adonis in their midst. The other boys noticed it, too. But Artie was more glaring, because he would never have this many girls staring at his form, Puck was glaring because it used to be him the girls stared at like that, Mike wondered how someone could be blessed with such a body and singing voice and Finn was blushing, because _Kurt_ had just _disrobed another boy_ right in front of them.

But Santana, the daring Latina, was the first to speak up again:

"Hey, gay?"

"What!"

"Nothing. I'm just being a good 'bro' by pointing out the half-naked hotstuff in the room. ...And wondering when you stopped blushing at male nudity."

There he heard the test. And slowly he looked over to her, seeing her smirk widen.

"All those long weeks at an all-boys boarding school... And you're not a blushing virgin anymore?"

Now Kurt gulped, but did not blush. Even Puck gaped at that:"So that really is Gay Hogwarts?!"

"It's not ! And I'm still a virgin."

He mumbled "By my definition." afterwards, but it was too quiet for them to hear. Santana just wouldn't let it go.

"You sure? Cause that's not what it looks like to me. You're pretty cool around all that gorgeous maleness."

"I am. Dalton has a Lacrosse team, okay? They often train shirts against skins."

"So just just ogle boys all day, without doing anything?"

"I don't ogle."

"But you do something?"

"I might, okay?!"

"Oh come on, you can tell auntie Tana!"

"What? No! I'm not detailing my experiences with other guys' cocks in front of everyone just because yo- ...Damn."

The shock forming on everyone's faces had him realise his mistake, but Santana was just pleased with herself. The bitch should become a cop, he thought. She'd be great at interrogations.

"So you _have_ made experiences. You did it!"

"I've made experiences, yes. But I didn't do _that_. Just... touching."

Finn was starting to look green and Artie stared at Kurt and the girls in shocked disbelief. They wouldn't actually talk about that, would they ? Mike was more focused on Tina's dilating pupils and what Puck thought remained his secret. Looking around himself, it was Sam then who saved the boys from Santana.

"Uhh, Kurt, Santana? Nothing personal, but this is a definite case of TMI."

That was when Kurt blushed and quickly decided that it had been an intense reunion and they should probably all call it a day. He agreed on meeting the girls for brunch the next day and go shopping after and the gathering dissolved. Before going to bed, Finn stopped him again, though.

"Hey, Kurt. You're careful, right?"

"Yes, 'big brother'. I am. And I can always count on you to help me if something goes wrong, right?"

"Yeah, little brother, you can. Always."

And he grinned that goofy, but adorable grin again. He was so easily distracted. Because if something did go wrong with another boy, he would sure not call Finn. Finn would tell Burt. And his father just couldn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts ?


	4. A Test for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt returns to Dalton and someone unexptected proposes something new to him.

His weekend had been lovely.

Kurt was now the proud owner of a black, a charcoal and a Dalton-themed blue and red kilt as well as a new white trenchcoat and leather boots that went over the knees. Plus several pieces to make a number of outfits for each of his added possessions. He loved shopping and he did allow himself to slobber over all the gorgeous boys of Dalton Academy to the girls.

He was interrogated further, of course. And Rachel being Rachel - why did they even take her shopping? She had no fashion sense anyway - had to question him. She doubted that Dalton had more gays than McKinley, which Kurt could have argued against since Dalton was especially attractive for the underage gay population of Ohio with its strict anti-bullying policy, but in the end he just smiled and told her with a voice like dripping honey:

"They don't have to be gay, Rachel. There are no girls allowed on the grounds of Dalton and most boys can't leave for months. And trust me, girl, withdrawal can make even the straighest boy ...how should I put it...oh yes: adventurous!"

Santana laughed devilishly and gave him a conspiratory high five, while Mercedes just smiled over his joy and Tina's breathing got laboured as her eyes glazed over at the fantasies popping up in her head. But really, Rachel's shock-face was priceless.

He spent all Saturday with them. But in the evening the boys were called back over and he kicked their asses in the digital world. He didn't like to play in the mud 'like a normal boy', but he'd be damned if anyone beat him with a car. _He_ was the mechanic of the lot, no matter how much they liked to forget that. They admitted defeat around midnight.

Sunday was similarly nice. He slept in late, which he would never allow himself at Dalton, and after a long breakfast with pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon on top of it he visited the garage. He just hung out with his dad. And Finn. They had lunch together and Kurt helped Finn with his homework. McKinley really was nothing compared to Dalton. At last, they had coffee and cake, while the mood started to sink. He promised to return over the next weekend, but it was still hard to say goodbye again so soon.

 

It was late, when he reached Dalton, but he still did some homework before dinner. He hadn't wanted to do it in the scarce time he'd had with his family and friends. So he did some now, had a brief dinner in the hall and returned to the last of his homework for Monday before falling into bed. He felt emotionally drained. Too drained to think about whose eyes he had felt on his back leaving the dinner hall.

Monday morning was hard on him, but he managed to avoid falling asleep in class and was stopped by Thad at the beginning of the lunch break. Afterwards they went to the Warbler table together and Kurt was very aware of the raised brows from both Wes and Thad. Strangely, though, Nick stared at him, too. As far as he knew, Nick had no idea about his occupation. Then again, walking in late for lunch and with another boy who was practically glowing could provoke certain assumptions.

Nick remained focused on him throughout lunch and stared after him, seemingly in contemplation, as he left for afternoon his classes. When the Warbler practice neared its end, Wes asked him to stay again. Nick caught that, of course. And now Kurt knew for sure that Nick did not think that he a secret relationship with Thad or something. Nick knew. And when the Warblers started leaving, Nick approached him.

"Hey Kurt, do you have time later?"

"Okaay... Yes. I still have extra lessons, but I'm free after dinner, if that's not to late?"

"No, it's good. Can I come by your dorm then, I'd rather not bother Jeff. He'll be studying."

"Sure..."

"See you then."

Nick left with the last of the Warblers and Kurt remained. He was puzzled. Wasn't Nick with Jeff? They weren't official, but everyone considered them a couple. What would he need Kurt for? He didn't know, but he decided that he would not help Nick cheat on Jeff. No way. He didn't know Thad's girlfriend, actually he couldn't even recall the name he was sure Thad had mentioned, and he hoped to never meet her. But Jeff he saw every day and Jeff was a really nice guy, too. He wouldn't deserve it.

He would still hear Nick out, though. He didn't even know what they really were. Maybe they were broken up? It would be sad, but Dalton was a very tolerant place and no-one had ever seen them kissing or even holding hands. He asked Wes before they started and Wes agreed. Nick and Jeff were not actually known to be together. Wes had, however, not mentioned anything about his services to Nick. So how did he know?

It didn't leave him alone. Not through his session with Wes, nor his French lessons. At dinner, he watched the couple intensely, trying to see whether they were a couple friends or a loving couple. He saw neither evidence to prove nor to refute their status as boyfriends. But everyone always assumed... He just had no idea; he'd have to wait and ask Nick.

He didn't wait long after dinner was over. He returned to his dorm and paced. His nerves were just getting to him over this rather complicated situation. So much so that he had to get rid of his seemingly tightening tie and, to reduce his nervous sweating, also his blazer. Thus he waited. And then, finally there was a knocking sound.

He forced himself to calm down for a moment and opened the door with a small smile. Nick seemed just as nervous as he was and entered quickly.

"Thank you for receiving me at this hour."

"So formal, Nick? I'm getting concerned."

"Oh no, I'm just not sure how to do this."

"Just to be clear... We _are_ talking about what I did with Thad at lunch and Wes after practice, right?"

"Yes, yeah, well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'm... I don... What I'm asking is not quite the same."

"What else are you asking for then?"

"I have ... a theory. I'd like to test it."

"Test it?"

"Yes, test it ...on you."

"What kind of test are we talking about?"

"...I really don't know how to go about this, but I'd like for you to... summeoff."

"Sorry?"

"Look, I went to Trent for advice, but he didn't know any. He asked if there was some way to test it, or maybe if you could help me with that. And I wasn't sure about coming, since we don't even know each other that personally. But then he told me about this ...deal you have. And I just wanted to know if you would be willing to let me do this test."

"Okay, well it's good to know how you found out, because if you had figured it out on your own, I would be seriously unnerved right now. But when I said 'sorry' I meant that I didn't catch the last bit. What is the test?"

"Oh. Well, I said... I asked if you would suck me off."

Kurt blanched in shock, he had never even thought about that.

"You know? With your mouth on my... A blowjob? I think Wikipedia calls it fellatio."

"I know what you meant, Nick! There is no need to elaborate."

"Oh, okay. So... would you?"

"Would? What? No! And aren't you with Jeff anyway?"

"No. I know what people say, but we're just friends. Which is kind of the problem."

"So ask him out. You don't need me to date him."

"No, but I do. It's ...complicated."

"What is?!"

"I like girls, okay!?"

"...Are you in denial or not out yet or something?"

"No, I really do like girls. I mean boobs are awesome. I love all the things you can do with them and how they-"

"Gaga, please! I really don't need to know that!"

"Okay, sorry about that. The thing is: I know that I am not gay, but I might not be entirely straight, either. I've only ever dreamt of girls and been with girls, too. But recently, I've started thinking about Jeff, too. I've found myself wondering what his lips feel like. I've started wondering about... everything he is. I know that I like him, of course. We are the best of friends. But I don't know anymore whether that is really all. I think that I might want to be with him. In every way."

Kurt didn't believe in bisexuality. He was convinced that that was just homosexuals trying to act normal for a change. But Nick was so earnestly distraught. Maybe he really believed that. Or maybe his lack of girls made him think about the warm body sleeping in his room differently than he normaly would.

"So tell him. Wait, do you know how he feels about you?"

"Yeah." And Nick smiled and blushed at the same time. "He's been dreaming about me. I couldn't sleep one time and overheard it. Now I'm staying awake to listen to him. He moans my name in his sleep. And he told me about coming out to his family, so he is definitely gay and interested. He's not the problem. I am."

"Why? Why not go to him?"

"And give him hope? You are his friend, too. Imagine what would happen. What if we got together and he opened himself up, gave himself to me, only for me to realise that I don't like boys that way, after all, that the circumstances played a trick on my mind and we should just stay friends. What would happen if I gave him hope only to squash it?"

"...You would break his heart."

"Exactly. And I don't want that. I just can't do that to him. I can't start something with him until I know that I mean it."

"And that's why you came to me?"

"It's the best option. You know what this is about and you don't have feelings for me as he does. No hope, no heartbreak. Would you do it? I'd pay, of course."

"But Nick, straight boys come to me, too."

"For a handjob. Trading hands happens in all isolated males-only groups. It's impersonal. Easy and quick. Girls have jerked me off before and blown me and that's worlds apart. Trust me, I'll feel it. ...Have you ever blown someone?"

"No. Never even though about it. Have you?"

"Done, no. But I did think about it. I'd do it for Jeff. I wonder sometimes what he might taste like. I watched him sucking on a sugar cane last christmas. I had one, too. And I think he watched me, too. But sugar canes are much thinner... Did you really never even think about it?"

He really hadn't. Not until now. Now, of course, his head had to fill up with visions. Memories of his first sight of Wes. Of the drops beading on his slit. Of the fountain of his climax. Now he couldn't help wondering what the creamy white liquid tasted like. He knew it was warm. Would it be like drinking warm milk? He shuddered at the thought, but he wasn't sure whether from disgust or arousal. It didn't really matter, though. He wouldn't come this time, either. He never did.

"Not previously."

"But could you consider it now? I'd understand a 'no', of course. You'll want to do that with someone special."

"I have no-one special. And it's not like I'll be giving up my ...cherry."

"That sounds like a 'yes'."

"...It is."

"Great! Um... Trent said that the basic handjob was fifty. But this is so much more... It ought to be multiplied... decupled maybe?"

That had Kurt raise both brows. Five hundred dollars? In one session? But he wouldn't let money decide something like that. He had greater values. And this could also grant two friends happiness. And he was really curious now. Maybe he could try... From what he had read - the internet was such an amazing invention - some people liked giving and receiving, some only one, some neither. This might be an opportunity for himself to find out more about his own preferences...

"Okay. But you'll need to tell me what to do. I don't know-"

"I will. Trust me. The more we interact, the more securely I will be kept aware that you are a boy. It works for both of us."

"Good. So-"

But Nick silenced him with a finger. He led him over to the carpet and gently pushed down on his shoulders, making him kneel on the softer ground. Even just that had shivers running up and down Kurt's spine. Because from this position he had to look up the tall and imposing figure into darkening eyes. And from this position, he had a great view over the obsecene bulge in Nick's slacks.

A bulge that was soon freed from its confines. Nick let his belt hang open, undid his fly and pushed his trousers down, his underwear following soon. For the first time, Kurt saw it all. The new angle allowed him to gaze from the already up-curved cock to the full sack behind it, obscured by a dark bush. So much darker than Kurt's and higher now, too; almost looming over him.

Nick, however, did not like his vision. without the belt holding it to his body, his shirt hung in the way. And he wanted to see all of the boy at his feet. So he unbuttoned the shirt and watched Kurt's eyes widen as the kneeling boy took in his muscular chest. He had to look so impressive from down there. And he did. Smooth with experience-born confidence and his masculinity and dominance highlighted he had quite an effect on the not-so-sassy-anymore countertenor.

Kurt actually gulped at the image and that had an effect on Nick. That pale, lithe throat. He didn't feel anything for him, but he was not so conceited as to deny that Kurt was very desirable. It was quite a surprise he didn't have a boyfriend yet, but that might be due to the bitchy attitude. Well, that one did not apply right then. Kurt was utterly open to his guidance.

So he instructed him to wet his lips and cover his teeth. Kurt obeyed. Then he took hold of his jaw with one hand and held it closed first. He neared and nudged his cock against Kurt's closed lips, smearing precum over their pink softness. Kurt stared wide-eyed and licked his those wet lips, tasting him. He had no idea what it tasted like, but Kurt certainly didn't recoil. He looked up in question.

"Go on", he encoraged.

And Kurt did it again, licking his lips and licking the very tip of his cock, catching the drips at the source. Nick gasped at the tiny hot contact at such a sensitive place. And Kurt heard it. He heard and learned and it emboldened him anew. This was a new situation for him and he was insecure, but he adapted quickly. Soon he peppered the organ in front of him with kisses and kitten-licks.

It drove Nick crazy and he couldn't wait any longer. Foreplay came to an end. So he gripped Kurt's jaw harder with one hand and grabbed him by the hair with the other hand to angle the pale-faced head for his desires. Since Kurt was a still new to it, he sadly couldn't just thrust in all the way, but he went to the beginning of his throat at least.

Kurt had been surprised at the sudden grip and he had been utterly unprepared for the sudden invasion. He almost bit down in reflex, but he could keep himself from it. He could, however, not keep himself from choking around the sudden blockade. Nick held him still, though, shushing him. Luckily, he gave him some time to calm, then he told him to try rapping his lips around it as tightly as he could and go up and down.

Kurt swallowed down the increasing amounts of saliva in his mouth first and only then obeyed. He built a rhythm as he would with his hand and tried not to let it bump against his throat again. That hadn't felt too great. This was okay, though. Strange, but okay. He didn't usually take something this hot into his mouth. It might take some getting used to.

The taste he could live with already. People always thought he had a sweet tooth, and they were not entirely wrong, but he actually quite liked the tart and bitter, too. And salt was the most important spice anyway. So he didn't mind the bitter and salty taste in his mouth at all. He just didn't want to choke on it. And Nick indulged him for a time, but only for a time.

Kurt was getting used to the sensation of a hot and throbbing cock in his mouth, on his tongue. He had even started using his tongue to Nick's delight and hollowing his cheeks at the other boy's request. But Nick grew restless and started with slight thrusts. It was instinct, Kurt knew. But he didn't know how to react, so he allowed himself to be lead through it. Nick adjusted the angle again and moved the hand from his jaw to his throat.

He massaged it, squeezing a bit, and tried to make it relax. Kurt knew what he planned then. He'd heard 'deep-throat' thrown at him often enough. But he was nervous and tensed up. Nick immediately told him to relax again, to breathe through his nose and to try timing it with the rhythm of his thrusts to avoid choking.

And he was so calm about, so unconcerned that Kurt just trusted him. Nick knew what he was doing, so Kurt adhered to his lead. He tried to relax as much as he could, his throat especially, focusing on his trust in the friend instructing him. Nick on the other hand was growing impatient. But he also didn't want to hurt his friend. So he tried to prepare him as well as he possibly could before finally dipping into his throat.

He pulled out again immediately, before Kurt had a chance to even try taking a breath and the positive precedence served him. With every time, he went deeper, while Kurt grew more accustomed to what was happening. And by God, he felt amazing. Nick could actually feel himself moving inside with the hand an Kurt's throat. It was glorious. He felt so raw, fucking a boy's throat.

Girls always had those terribly long manes obscuring their faces and he couldn't touch the good bits from this position anyway. And girls were a lot easier than boys, in his experience. This, with Kurt, being the first, that was a thrill. He would choose hs sweetheart over it any day, but it definitely qualified as the answer he had come to find. He was not estranged at all, nor picturing a girl. He _liked_ boys.

And he liked blowjobs. His thrusts grew harsher and Kurt gripped his hips to stabilise himself. Nick even felt a bit guilty for being so rough, but he was so very close. His deep thrusts grew jerkier, he stuttered, thus non-verbally warning Kurt, but Kurt either didn't get it or he didn't mind. And then, Nick came down his throat. He absently pulled out for the last bit, trying not to drown the newbie.

But Kurt was sent sputtering and coughing still. Not badly, though. Actually, he handled it surprisingly well. Nick was certainy impressed, when Kurt calmed again quickly and licked his slowly softening organ clean. That was almost a bit too much as he was very sensitive right now, but he wouldn't stop Kurt. Not when he kept licking his lips like he got honey on them.

Nick jerked out of his trance when Kurt made eye-contact and quickly pulled his clothes back on before finding and handing over the agreed sum to the fellow Warbler.

"Was the test successful for you?"

Oh dear God, Kurt's voice was raspy like hell.

"Um... yeah. I really liked it."

"You had better. You messed with my hair."

"Sorry, but classes are over for today, so I guess you can shower and righten it."

"I will certainly shower once you're gone."

"Okay... I'm sorry I was rough. But you handled it quite well. Di-... Did you like it? Somehow?"

"I suppose I shouldn't. But I... Well. You redefined intensity for me."

And that breathy tone was not the result of giving head. Nick knew that tone. He looked down and indeed, Kurt was visibly aroused. But yeah, he was right, it had definitely been intense.

"I suppose I should leave you to your presumanbly very long shower then?"

"Goodnight, Nick. And I wish you luck with Jeff. You'll make an adorable couple."

Nick beamed with joy and almost danced away. He could of course not ask Jeff out right after coming down Kurt's throat. But he could bring him coffee in the morning and start flirting from there.

 

He did indeed. And Jeff liked the development. He hadn't wanted to risk his friendship by hitting on a presumably straight boy, but now that he had the chance he jumped at it. At glee practice, they announced that they were now officially boyfriends. All the Warblers clapped and whistled with enthusiasm. Kurt no less. Maybe even more. He was very proud to have helped them to get together. They were just so adorable.

He wanted something like that, too. But he had meant it. He had no-one special. After practice, Blaine only proved that once more when he asked in several other guys' hearing reach:

"Kurt, are you okay? You sound off... Do you have a sore throat or something?"

Wes', Thad's and several others' eyesbrows shot through the roof. But Blaine was oblivious. He might not be stupid, but he certainly was a naive romantic. It had Kurt's cheerful tone grow slightly exasperated, but also amused somehow:

"Yes, Blaine, it's slightly sore indeed. I must have overused it, but I'm sure I can train it to be more enduring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Or not? I'd like to hear in either case. To smile or improve and smile after.


	5. Klaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Kurt's separation from McKinley, I managed to mostly ignore the canon, but that won't work forever. Here's Silly Love Songs and Blame It on the Alcohol for you. Just slightly different. Oh and don't let the title fool you, I hate Klaine (unless it's with Dark!Blaine and either Puck or preferibly Sebastian comes to the rescue); this choice of title is more ironic or in the way of 'the reality of Klaine'.

His voice normalised again quickly enough, but then something not so normal happened. It was surprisingly nice outside and he was reading a book he needed to summarise on a bench amid Dalton's greenery. It was almost like a little park, even though its official purpose was to separate the sports field from the main building. Apparently one window too many had beem smashed by a stray lacrosse-ball.

But while reading outside was not something he did often, it was not exactly shocking, either. What came as a little shock to him was that, when the lacrosse team went inside after their training, one of the jocks called his name and when he looked up, the jock was smiling. Not even maliciously or anything. It was kind. What jock who was not also a gleek had ever smiled at him?

"Kurt? Warbler Kurt?"

"Yes... Why?

The other jocks had moved on by now, but this one, a very muscular blond, had stayed to talk to him. And now the blond's confidence was slightly wavering. Kurt had to admit, he might have sounded slightly annoyed. But he was rather seen as annoyed than as insecure. And he _had_ been reading.

"It's just that... Well, I'm friends with Wes. He mentioned something. But I was not exactly excited by what he seemed to like, so I forgot about it. However, yesterday I heard some of the guys giggling because you had a 'sore throat' and I wondered if that meant that you do... you know?"

Now he got it.

"I know. And I do."

The jock lightened up, but Kurt was growing confident. Maybe too much so.

"However, I am busy now. As you will be able to see."

He looked pointedly, one might even go so far as to say beratingly, down to the book he was holding and the jock deflated.

"Oh, I see. ...Do you have time later?"

"I will be at this for a while."

He hesitated, then grinned slyly.

"You could follow me after dinner, though. I don't have a roommate. Unless that's too late for you?"

Now the jock was grinning too, biting his bottom lip.

"Not at all. I'll see you then."

"See you."

The jock, who still hadn't mentioned his name, turned and made two steps, but then returned, looked around for anyone who might overhear and finding none, whispered in curiosity.

"What's your price? Just so I bring enough."

"For what you are asking? Half a grand."

Now the jock looked conflicted. Maybe not one of the uppermost then. He almost seemed to reconsider, but then he asked an apparently deciding question.

"Do you swallow?"

"Of course I do. Can't leave a job half-finished, now can I?"

And the jock grinned again, in fact he grinned like the cat that got the canary. But while Kurt was a Warbler, he most certainly was not just a pretty little bird. And he would show him. He would show them all. He really was glad that a friend had introduced him to oral sex. Inexperience made him vulnerable and he hated to be weak. The most important thing about what he was doing was that he did not let them use him. And for that he had to be in control. He swore to himself that he would be.

The cheery jock mouthed something like "Good" then and hurried after his friends. It left Kurt quite amused. He had always had a thing for jocks, but at McKinley they had felt creeped out by his presence and become agressive even when he had done nothing at all. Now they came to him. Gaga, they were willing to _pay_ , just so he would do something with them.

He was curious what the evening would bring. The afternoon already brought him Thad, but handjobs paled in comparison to his new discovery. At dinner he felt the jock's eyes on him and he winked at him, when he stood to leave. In the hallway, he heard the other's steps, but he refused to look. He just expected that the other would follow.

Once he was in his own dorm he put away his things first and got rid of his tie, acknowledging his follower only in so far as to leave the door open. The jock entered hesitantly and closed the door behind himself, but then just watched him until Kurt turned to him.

"Should I undress you, too?"

The jock startled and almost ripped off his clothes. Once he was done, he stared at Kurt again. But Kurt just waited with a slight smile and expectantly raised brow. He could almost see the gears turning in the jock's head before the other picked up his blazer again and retrieved the agreed upon amount of money. When he handed it over, Kurt allowed his nails to graze the other's skin.

It caused a sharp intake of breath and the jock's pupils grew as wide as they could go. Kurt did not want to go away again, so he just put it in his trouser pocket, keeping eye contact and then moved towards the jock. But maybe, 'moved in on him' might be closer to it. The jock stepped back until he the backs of his thighs hit the spare bed and he looked to it almost in surprise.

But then Kurt pushed him down it and crawled between the jock's thighs like a wild tiger on the prowl. He just felt so powerful again and it clearly worked. The jock wasn't usually submissive and he would love to keep Kurt on a collar, but this animalistic ...this edge of danger just really turned him on. It was an evil little kitten he had gotten himself with and so far he could not say that he regretted it.

Not even when Kurt decided to tease him, mouthing on the inside of a thigh first. Kissing and licking he neared his goal, but just when he was right at it, he stopped. He waited until the jock looked him in the eyes, only just suppressing a whine and when they had eye contact again, Kurt noted one last thing of importance in a low and seductive tone that did not lose any of his edge.

"Oh and I should warn you: Mess with my hair and, I swear to you, I will _bite_."

The jock gulped, but nodded and a moment later that searing hot mouth descended on him. His hands went down on instinct, but he jerked them back. He really didn't want to be bitten. Not there. And he was positive that the infamous diva was not bluffing. To fight his wandering urges, he gripped the headboard instead. But he noticed too late when his hips jerked up.

In his experience, people giving head hated that and he already expected his pleasure to stop for a scolding. But the Warbler hardly reacted at all. Maybe the hands on his hips gripped a bit more strongly, he could definitely feel nails digging into his flesh, but there was no criticism. His tiger for tonight just took it, and took it deeper.

Kurt had always considered his mouth and throat to be his greatest assets. Usually to sing, his great talent, or to speak, his greatest weapon. And when Nick had shown him what more it was great for, he had been really attentive throughout. Therefore it was not overly hard to find the right angle and relax his his throat now, allowing him to take this gorgeously endowed jock all the way down, up for a moment and all the way down again. Again and again.

He reduced the harsh bucking with his arms, but how the other was so utterly losing control was quite fascinating. The jock had his eyes clenched shut, his jaw was grinding with the desire to bite down on something so he wouldn't scream, all his muscles kept bulging while he almost cracked the headboard and when Kurt's tongue hit a really sensitive vein, he even kicked out.

For Kurt, situated between the uncontrolled jock's legs, that was hardly threatening. But it was marvellous. This athlete body was so strong. And it was _beneath_ him. He was very glad not to be kneeling in front of it or he might not appreciate the loss of self-control this dangerously strong jock was experiencing very much. But as it was, he did. And he'd remember the precaution for next time.

After notably less time then Nick had spent with him, the jock finally shot down his throat. He was almost a bit sad that his taste buds missed out, but he was too exhausted from holding the jock down to really care. Keeping up his image, though, he stood up again and smiled down at the equally exhausted other.

He was really curious to know the jock's name, but he didn't dare to ask. That might be too intimate and he didn't want to scare his new client away, so he asked something else instead.

"Will you be returning to me sometime?"

The jock came back to awareness and caught his breath first.

"Pretty certainly. I mean I don't throw around money like confetti, but I'd definitely like to. So I will. Hey, can I recommend you?"

He had hoped for that question. For one because one should always ask before telling a third party about something like this. And because he really liked his new discovery. I made him feel wild and great. A bit like predator, but without anyone getting hurt. No, everyone enjoyed it. And he wanted more from this than a single boy who couldn't afford it very often.

"Only to people you trust not to use it against me or tell any adults."

"Of course not. But I know a number of guys that would like this and they definitely wouldn't destroy their chances and their team mates' by spilling the beans."

 

He was very curious how that would end. And indeed, he was approached by 'a number' of jocks over the next couple days. Not everyone was turned on by the same things, but years of bullying had honed his peaople reading skills and he found their preferences and used them, leaving not a single one unhappy.

When the weekend came, he had to devide his earnings into that which he could give his father and that which he had to keep secret. Else no-one would believe his excuses about the nature of his work anymore. He had more very well paying clients now. Some of them were really, others 'just' middle-class and it determined how frequently they would return to him. No teenage boy just chose not to have easily accessible blowjobs.

And Kurt grew accustomed to it. It didn't bother him, he just took to drinking more milk and herbal teas for his throat. Even Blaine didn't ask anymore if he had a cold. Oh, Blaine. The soloist had asked for a performance in the mall today. The council had obviously been less than happy and no-one else had been too fond of the idea, either. Dalton was a bit of an ivory tower. It made them comfortable inside while the outside was far away.

But after his failed attempt at Warbler practice, Blaine just had to go to Kurt to bemoan his misery. Kurt was not really in the mood to deal with his self-obsessed friend, who had had the audacity to just change the topic when Kurt had faced a real problem. He didn't really mean it, but he wanted it to stop without sounding openly inpolite so he suggested that Blaine could sing to his interest alone.

The council couldn't keep him from it and it might be more romantic without a dozen other guys, he added for good measure. Blaine was excited and thanked Kurt twice before running out to prepare his next solo. The next day, Blaine was miserable. So it probably hadn't gone well. But Kurt didn't ask him about it. Which was apparently a mistake.

"Did I do something to you?"

"No, why?"

"Because you are ignoring me! We only talk half as often as we used to and every single time I have to be the one to initiate it! I thought we were friends. What did I do to deserve the cold shoulder?!"

He did not at all like to be talked at like that. Not in the least. No-one at Dalton would dare such a thing. But he had to admit that Blaine had a point. And maybe Baine could admit that he had a reason.

"I thought we were friends, too. But friends help each other in their times of need."

"What? ...Is this about the money? Kurt, it's not my fault that you are poor."

"I didn't expect financial help, Blaine! It would have been enough if you had given me so much as moral support. I'd never dare expect from you to ask around for a job for me."

He was bitter and he knew it, but he also knew that he was right.

"That it? So what, I go asking around and you act like my friend again?"

"I have dealt with it on my own by now, thank you very much. And no, it would not make me 'act like your friend again'. Friendship isn't something you can buy. So don't count the gestures. That wouldn't be a true friendship."

"...So we're just not friends anymore?"

And Blaine actually sounded heart-broken. He looked at Kurt with his puppy eyes and sounded so very desparate. But Kurt didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to lose his friend, either. He had come to like Rachel, damnit, he could live with Blaine!

"I'd miss you as a friend."

"But we hardly spend any time together as it is."

"Then we should do more. Maybe go to a party together, my friends from my old school are having one on Friday!"

"And you have a plus one?"

"It's not a ball, Blaine, just a completely informal party. And I'm not even invited myself, being a Warbler now and all. I found out through Facebook. But my brother is invited."

"So... we'll just tag along? Are you sure they'll let us in?"

"They will. I know my brother. I know how to make him let us come along."

 

Friday afternoon, as soon as he was home, he went through Finn's browser history. The idiot could really erase it from time to time. Friday evening, as Finn as leaving, he informed him of the snapshot he had taken of it and a slightly pale looking Finn invited him to come with as many friends as he liked. He confirmed the 'invitation' to Blaine and they met on the way.

The party itself was even kind of funny; not that he drank anything, he didn't want to know what he would do without his inhibitions. He just needed to watch his friends making fools of himself. Including Blaine. But at least the drunk Warbler seemed to be accepted by the likewise drunk New Directions.

Then Rachel had the brilliant idea that was spin-the-bottle. And of course she had to kiss Blaine. Admittedly, Kurt was glad that he was not the one to get kissed by her. But that was not a spin-the-bottle kiss. That was ...wet. He shuddered but otherwise ignored it.

But then they had to sing together. Really? A sexy duet by the two soloists? Now that actually hurt his pride. He had a far greater vocal range and knew more about being sexy than both of them together. As soon as the microphone was free, he snatched it away. This was a drinking party, right? He knew what to sing.

_Rawr!_

Several of them looked up.

_Rawr!_

Now the more ...active of the group started grinning.

 _I have a heart, I swear I do_  
_But just not, baby, when it comes to you_  
_I get so hungry_  
_When you say you love me_  
_Hush, if you know what's good for you_  
_I think you're hot, I think you're cool_  
_You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_  
_But now that I'm famous_  
_You're up my anus_  
_Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!_

He knew how to be sexy, he turned boys on almost every day. And he let it show. He showed them all his wicked side. And how very true it was, excited him all the more. He took boys in his mouth and he swallowed. He was in his element now.

 _I eat boys up_  
_Breakfast and lunch_  
_Then when I'm thirsty_  
_I drink their blood_  
_Carnivore animal_  
_I am a cannibal_  
_I eat boys up_  
_You better run_  
_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_

He wouldn't admit it, if asked. But he was aware of what he was insinuating with the slow up and down movements of his hand on the microphone stick.  
  
_I am_  
_I am cannibal, cannibal_  
_I'll eat you up, I am_  
_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_  
_I am_  
_I am cannibal, cannibal_  
_I'll eat you up_  
_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_  
_That's when the hunger really hits me_

Looking around the room he could see the heat rising. Brittany's dancing looked a lot like giving Artie a lap dance and some of the boys were staring very intently at their girlfriends (or the girlfriends of others) and gripping their thighs in that really subtle I-am-not-stroking-my-cock gesture.  
  
_Your little heart goes pitter patter_  
_I want your liver on a platter_  
_Use your finger to stir my tea_  
_And for dessert I'll suck your teeth_  
_Be too sweet, and you'll be a goner_  
_Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_  
_I eat boys up_  
_Breakfast and lunch_  
  
_Then when I'm thirsty_  
_I drink their blood_  
_Carnivore, animal_  
_I am a cannibal_  
_I eat boys up_  
_You better run_  
_I am cannibal, cannibal cannibal_  
_I am_  
_I am cannibal, cannibal_  
_I'll eat you up_  
_Oh ooh whoa oh_  
_Oh ooh whoa oh_  
_Oh ooh whoa oh_

He knew he sounded breathy, he had intended it so. He had, however, not intended for two of the 'straight' guys to react to it. But then again, he had started with straight guys. Even the straighest were not above exceptions.  
  
_I am cannibal, cannibal, cannibal_  
  
_I am_  
_I am cannibal, cannibal_  
_I'll eat you up_  
_I love you_  
_I warned you_  
_Rawr!_

The tension that had been rising for so long finally snapped and several couples pretty much jumped each other. Sam was rooted to his spot though, until Santana shouted for everyone to hear.

"Damnit, you're crazing my boy and you are hot like this. I demand a devil's three-way!"

Silence followed her, except for Puck wildly coughing on his beer. But they were not shocked. No-one knew what on earth a devil's three-way was. Luckily, Kurt was saved from them seeing his very unsexy confusion by Sam asking what she was talking about. Santana was shocked he didn't know that.

No-one knew beside her and Puck, who came to the others' rescue.

"A devil's three-way is when one female and two males have sex. Dude, princess, she wants you both in the rack."

Sam instantly protested, but to Kurt's surprise not because he refused to sleep with a gay boy, but because he considered that too much on a virgin. Santana just laughed.

"You sure you were here a moment ago? There's no way that Keshurt over there is still a virgin! But whatever, I'm still getting sex now."

The bewildered group returned to their preferred activities, drinking and making out, and Kurt could take a deep breath on his own. That was not how he had expected the evening to go. And he was horny now. But then he saw Blaine basically sucking Rachel's face off. Now he was not horny anymore. Had that really just been the only-boys-school-effect?

Whatever. They could drive each other to hysteria, for all he cared. This evening had boosted his ego some more, so it was a success. Even though Blaine's plan to spend more time with him to cement their friendship clearly hadn't worked out so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The lyrics are reduced due to countless repetitions And they do it in Glee all the time.)
> 
> Now seriously: I have been planning ahead some (not overly far ahead, but a couple chapters) and can say: The next chapter wil end the school year (just key moments) and season two and the one after that starts season three, which means: Entrance of Sebastian! But I do hope that you will like what comes before that as well. I hope you liked this one, too.


	6. Dalton vs McKinley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of Blame It on The Alcohol, Sexy, Original Song, Born this way, Prom Queen and New York. All slightly different.
> 
> (Since I never mentioned him before, I won't go Pavarotti-ex-machina now. I'll just pretend he never existed to begin with.)

He didn't really think much of letting Blaine sleep over. It had just been his way of making up for having dragged Blaine into that party. So it was only when he saw the shock on his father's face that he realised what another officially goy boy lying in his bed implied. But he didn't feel guilty, he just wanted to put it right, put his father at ease, by telling him that nothing had happened.

He really tried to explain that it had just been friendly, no more than Finn did with Puck. But his father refused to acknowledge that. And that grated on Kurt. Actually, it made him angry. So he refused to apologise. He had done nothing wrong. Burt insited on the apology and that got Kurt really angry. They could have such a good relationship, except when it concerned Kurt's orientation.

"I won't say that I'm sorry. I am not sorry and even if I were, I wouldn't bow down to a liar!"

"What are you calling me?"

"You say it doesn't matter that I'm gay. But I remember, dad, it's not even that long in the past. I brought a girl into my room and we were not doing _nothing_ as I was with Blaine. We were kissing, horizontally making out even, and if I had been a tad bit more desperate to prove myself straight, I know she would have said yes to sex! Everone in the school knows how easy Brittany is, when she doesn't have a boyfriend or Santana guarding her; she would have gone all the way and you had no security that I wasn't going to let that happen. But do you remember what you told me then? To respect her and use protection! There was not a single word on appropriateness then and now that there is a boy in my bed, whom I have done nothing with nor the intention to ever do anything with, you're all over me! Judging me! I would have other names for that, but 'liar' seemed the nicest of them. It's the least evil you are right now!"

He had shocked them both with his increasingly louder rant, but he actually meant it. After all was said, he stormed out, trying not to let the tears fall. He just wanted to get out and a part of him wished he had never come home for the weekend. He had never wanted to shout at his dad. But he was hurt. When Blaine later told him that he was going on a date with Rachel, he barely even registered it.

When it was time for his father to drive him back to Dalton, they preceded in silence. Only when they were already there and Kurt made to get out of the car, did his father hold him back.

"I'm sorry if it looked like that. I didn't... Look, Kurt, bringing that girl over had really been nothing I could have expected. I was... confused. If I had rationally thought about it then, I would have reacted differently. Kurt, ...you can let boys stay over. Gay ones, too. But on the couch, okay, down in the living room? I don't want to ever walk in on anyone else in your bed, be they gay, straight, male or female. Okay?"

It didn't just erase the pain, of course. And his father saw that, feeling guilty to have caused it.

"Okay. And I'm sorry for shocking you, too. I didn't want to put Blaine on the couch and have him wake up in a completely strange place without anyone there to explain it. But I didn't consider what it would look like to you. For that, I apologise. Are we okay again?"

"Of course, buddy. Now go on inside, before I ruin the engine."

He felt better and went on his way. Maybe this wasn't so horrible after all. It was certainly better than listening to Blaine talk and talk and talk forever about his date with Rachel.

 

But even listening to Blaine talk about his continued relationship with Rachel was better than to hear from the first gay boy he had ever had a crush on that his sexy faces were creepy and stalkerish. That conceited ass actually wanted to teach him how to look sexy!

For a moment he wanted nothing more than to fling at Blaine what he knew about sex, practise knowledge not just theory, but then Blaine might ask who he had practised it with. And he couldn't answer that. But if he didn't, Blaine might ask around. And he could under no circumstances find out about that. To avoid that, he pretended that talking about sex made him uncomfortable and asked Blaine to leave. He hoped that Blaine would leave the topic alone then.

But that was clearly just wishful thinking. How dare Blaine go to his father with this?!

"Kurt, are you listening to me? Look, I know this is an uncomfortable topic, but Blaine was ri-"

"No. _Blaine_ had no right, no right at all, to talk to you about me. Behind my back. He should just let me be."

"Kurt, this is serious! You need to know about this or you'll get hurt!"

"But I know!!! I didn't want to tell Blaine, because he would just go snooping around, behind my back, and it's private for me and none of his damn business."

He shouldn't have said that, he knew. But his calm control was worn thin by they frequent infringements of his privacy lately. He did know just what he had revealed by saying that, though, when he saw the dread on his father's face. But whatever. Deep inside he had known for a while that he would not be able to hide his growing experience forever.

"Bud, what do you mean with 'I know'. You don't even have a boyfriend, you can't just throw yourself around..."

"I don't, dad. It was just... I won't go all the way until I find someone worthy of that big step. But I have ...tried some things. With friends, mind you. I know them well and trust them. And if I have any questions, I can ask them. They are a couple, hopelessly in love and sexually active. It does mean something for them. It's lovemaking, not just sex. And I... I asked them something and they offered to demonstrate. I don't throw myself around without a care. And I _will_ wait for love, before I give myself to anyone. I promise it."

Burt looked at him intently to see if he was really honest and nodded in acceptance. But later, he still pulled Finn aside and asked him to look out for Kurt, who was apparently trying out sex-things. Only that Finn had a crass reaction to these things in general saved him from letting on that he already knew that. He wasn't really a great liar. Or even moderate at it. But Burt was still deep in thought about Kurt, so he got away with it.

That Burt had found out had to mean something big had happened, though, didn't it? Finn was concerned. But he knew that he wasn't good enough at sneaking to find out about something Kurt wanted to hide from him. So he called the glee boys together and told them that Burt had found out that Kurt did things now and they all needed to watch out. Maybe Kurt had a secret boyfriend now or something, was his suspicion.

He also very convincingly told them not to tell the girls under any circumstances. It was no secret that most glee girls had a far closer relationship to Kurt than to any of the straight boys, even including their own boyfriends. He had had numerous long-makeup-session-induced sleepovers and shopping-related weekend trips with them. Some of the straight boys assumed that Kurt would even know which girls considered putting out before the one they'd do it with could possibly guess that.

He was the honorary girl, so he had insider knowledge. But that was a mutual relationship. If the girls heard about the straight boys' planned investigation in Kurt's private life, they were highly likely to report back to him. And if Kurt heard about it, then they would all be doomed. So they had a plan, sort of.

 

Kurt spent most of his time at Dalton, though, which complicated their investigation. And then Regionals came closer and they had more urgent things to do. Just the usual mess and panic. But curiously enough, it was at the height of all distractions, that Puck had success.

The Warblers were soon to perform and he wanted to be the better man and wish them, or Kurt at least, luck with that. It was then when he saw the unimaginable. One of the Warblers, he didn't know their names, was biting one of hit fists while the other was behind his back. And before him, kneeling down, was a Warbler whose perfectly coiffed hear Puck would recognise anywhere.

He could barely breathe, when he looked closer and realised that Kurt had the other boy's cockhead in his mouth, suckig on it, while his hands worked the shaft. He could not have estimated for how long he had been staring, when the standing one's bucking went erratic and he climaxed. And damn it, Kurt didn't pull back or spit it out. He swallowed, before tucking the other way and cleaning his hands with a tissue from his pocket.

Puck could not really believe what he had just witnessed. He had been blown himself before, of course. But Kurt... Most girls didn't swallow. Kurt did. They complained when he didn't warn them off early enough or retched and said he was disgusting. Kurt didn't even flinch. Then Puck noticed that, from the looks of it, he had just found the secret boyfriend.

He made to run to tell the boys immediately, but then he heard the other Warbler speak:

"Thank you so much. I didn't expect you to agree at all, but this was good. I'm definitely better. And no-one will be creeped out by a boner-dent as we dance."

"Well, I wouldn't risk taking you down my throat just before singing, but this worked just fine, I think."

"Definitely. And here. But I think we should get back to the others, now."

What did 'And here' mean? Puck leaned out of his hiding place and almost dropped in shock, when he saw Kurt take a bundle of cash from the other and pocket it. Money? He was... Then Puck put two and two together. Kurt was an awefully good liar. And apparently, a prostitute. That was his secret income at Dalton.

He wanted to talk to Kurt, confront him right then. But he couldn't do that to him right before his performance. And who was he to judge Kurt anyway? He might not directly prostitute himself, but he knew why his pool cleaning services were so popular. He wasn't the best in the business, but he came with an extra. He enjoyed it, though. He didn't do it for the money, that was just an appreciated side-effect! But Kurt hadn't looked overly repulsed, either. He liked it, too.

So Puck would not confront him. At least not judgingly. And definitely not now. If he ever got Kurt alone, they could talk about it. But now he had to return to his own glee club. They had a competition to win. When he saw the Warblers perform, that victory did not seem overly likely anymore. But in the ed, they did win. And they would go to Nationals.

Kurt was happy for his friends, but inside he mourned. They had been really good. And he would have liked to win. He told Blaine the same, when he asked. But it wasn't the only thing he said. He also told him that it wouldn't really be his win for just swaying in the background and that he would rather sing a solo and lose than to be hidden behind the main-stream-approved and claim their victory also his. He would have liked to win of course, but with his own talent, not through others.

Blaine stared at him in amazement after that. But he had been staring since their duet. It worried Kurt.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

"Yes! More than alright, really. Kurt,... have you ever felt like you've been looking for someone forever and suddenly you realise that he was right in front of you, all along? Because...when we were together up there, with our friends on one side and that huge audience on the other, but it as still just us, like we were the only people in existence... That- ...you. You moved me. And I realised that it was you."

"Me?"

"Only you for me."

Kurt was utterly stunned. He knew that not so long ago, he would have begged for this to happen. But now he didn't know what to do.

"And I'm sorry for only realising that now. I think you did long before me. You looked at me like that the first time I sang for you. Because it was for you. Maybe some part of me already knew then. Teenage dream, remember? I think part of me meant it even then. But all of me means it now: You are the one for me."

And Blaine leant in and his lips touched Kurt's. He was too stunned to move. And those were another boy's lips! He knew the feel of cock, but not lips. Not really. Brittany didn't count in that regard and Karofsky- With a start he pushed Blaine back.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just... memories being triggered. Could you maybe not do that again?"

"Of course, Kurt. I can wait."

That was not what he had meant with 'not again'. But he also didn't know how to tell Blain that he wasn't interested anymore without shattering him. He knew crushes. He couldn't do that to Blaine, breaking him apart now. He'd wait it out. His own had passed, too. He just had to be patient and the problem would solve itself.

 

The rest of the week and the next were thankfully uneventful for him. But just the week after that dropped another bombshell. Karofsky wanted to apologise and for him to come back to McKinley. The New Directions wanted him back, and with them he could go to Nationals.

But that was a right he had not earned and while he did miss his friends from his old school, he would miss those from his new school, if he ran back. And he did miss the freedom of McKnley, the possibility to express himself without a dress-code to adhere. But he loved the beauty of Dalton. He loved even the lessons because it felt like he was actually learning something. Like Dalton's teachers actually knew what they were talking about.

He didn't want school to become just something he sat through again. And what would it look like if he transferred twice in the same semester? But he did miss the drama of McKinley. It certainly felt more alive. He couldn't decide that. Not just now. So he told them that he refused to waste the money that had already gone to Dalton for this semester, but he considered it for his senior year.

He told them that he didn't trust that the bullying would stop. But he have an eye on that. If MyKinley could show itself a safe place for the end of the semester, he would go back next year. They promised it would all work out and cheered wth him that he was going to come back.

 

And McKinley found a way to prove itself. Dalton had no prom, since there were only boys, and the New Directions invited him to come to McKinley for their's. They doubted that anyone would check whether he actually belonged there. It was just McKinley. When he mentioned that among the Warblers, Wes instantly held a speech about proper protocol and student security.

Blaine asked him if he could come with him, as his date. He tried to politely decline, but then Blaine said that it could be a chance for him to fight his trauma and Kurt could hardly argue against that. He refused to listen to Blaine's criticism of his choice of clothes, though. He loved Kilts and they weren't even gay. Not in Scotland and Ireland, at least.

To his positive surprise, no-one gave them crap for coming as a couple of boys. He still had to spell out very clearly to the New Directions that he and Blaine were not boyfriends, which Blaine commented with a hushed "Yet". But it was nice. He felt at home. When Dave was elected prom king, he rolled his eyes, but clapped. The he was elected prom queen.

He was just shocked. He wasn't even a student at McKinley! How could this be allowed? It most certainly wasn't, but their apathetic principal didn't seem to register that. Or the fact that he was a boy. He couldn't believe it. A big part of him wanted to run crying; he couldn't walk up there while they all stared! But then Blaine whispered in astonishment:

"Wow, I had no idea you were so well-known here. I mean you are back for one evening and they just all rescognise you. Did you forget to mention that you were some kind of celebrity here?"

And that was when he understood why an even bigger part had kept him where he was. He liked the stage and would like to be a star one day; and they always seemed to think that all publicity was good publicity. He didn't fully agree with that, but this was a big thing. This was something to make him unique. He was probably the first boy ever to be elected prom queen, in Ohio at least.

Now he felt proud again. Blaine was right. He was kind of famous at McKinley. So he stepped up to their principal with his head held high. He did look up once to check. He had seen Carrie, too. But everything was in order, so he let himself be crowned. He could feel Karofsky fidgeting next to him, though.

This might be a good moment to come out, he thought. But Dave seemed far too nervous for that. Too nervous to even dance. He wouldn't pressure him now, instead he took pity on the closet-case and announced loudly enough for those around them to hear:

"Come on, a king like you can't be corrupted by the queen, now can he?"

It served as an excuse. So Dave wouldn't look gay dancing with him. Now it could look like he was proving a point. The other boy laughed lightly and held a hand out, seemingly daring him, but in reality Kurt saw a hint of relief in Dave's eyes. They actually danced together and soon enough, other couples followed suit.

But Kurt didn't perceive all that went on in Dave's head. Every dance step that didn't have him called out a fag calmed him. He liked dancing with Kurt. He liked Kurt. This felt good and he was really grateful for Kurt's help. When Kurt's name had been called out, he had had no idea what to do. But he could trust Kurt's lead.

At the end of the evening, he was emboldened. Kurt had been so brave and he didn't want to be a coward. He didn't want to hide anymore. So he stopped. In the middle of the dance-floor he just stopped, causing those around them to stop as well and look to him. So he gathered himself and proclaimed:

"You were right, Kurt. You didn't corrupt me. Insted you gave me the courage to admit what I have known for years, but was to scared to say. Now I am not scared anymore."

And he leansed in as if to kiss Kurt. Then he waited. For permission, Kurt realised. The room just stared in disbelief and shock. But Kurt smiled at the praise and although he didn't fancy Dave, he wanted to encourage his improved behaviour and his bravery in coming out. So he nodded and Dave kissed him in front of the whole school.

That dropped a lot of jaws. But Kurt didn't want them to face the consequences just yet. Not while Dave was still so raw and vulnerable. So he led the other out to breathe fresh air, while the dancers they left behind no doubt went crazy about this relevation. Santana received sympathy. They didn't guess how many more were among them.

Once in private, Dave asked Kurt whether he really forgave him and Kurt confirmed it. In addition he pointed out that he could see them becoming dear friends. That saddened Dave slightly, because it had also been a friendly rejection, but he still thanked Kurt for the kiss. The consensual one. He said he would treasure it forever and admitted that Kurt had been his first kiss ever.

Now Kurt was more confident to return to McKinley.

 

When the next week called him back to Dalton, he went his way with grief on his mind. But his heart beat for McKinley with all its messes rather than the discipline of Dalton. The other boys soon heard that he planned to leave. It pretty much spread like wildfire among his friends and clientele. But he knew that he couldn't give up on them, so he promised to visit on weekends.

Their sudden despair at his departure had him quite busy, though. He could barely keep up and Blaine was often looking at his glistening lips in curiosity. But it also brought an immense advantage. His earnings went through the roof and one week before Nationals, he came into his old glee club with a proposition. He wanted to come with them to New York.

He wouldn't perform, but he wanted to see New York and he wanted to see the performances. Rachel stood up at once with her argument-face, but Kurt added that the Warblers were no longer competition for them anyway and he would rejoin the New Directions for the next year, so he couldn't harm them.

Mister Schuester made to argue, too. So Kurt said he'd pay for his seat and hotel room himself. When no-one had any objection anymore, he called for a group hug and was welcomed by his friends. Burt agreed to his begging and Dalton accepted his absence for family reasons. His brother had a big competition, after all, and he needed to support him.

He just loved New York and seriously considered moving there after school. But he held his breath like everyone else when his stupid idiot of a brother and that even worse girl kissed on stage. How could the one who wanted to make her career on Broadway be so unprofessional? But considering that, ranking twelth of fifty was really good.

He was positive that they could win next year. And when he said that, Blaine found that he agreed. The Warbler soloist considered his options. He loved the spotlight and he saw clearly that the New Directions offered far better chances at Nationals than the Warblers. And he wanted Kurt, who was leaving for McKinley. After long consideration, he told Kurt that he wanted to transfer with him.

That definitely came as a surprise, since Blaine was the Warbler's soloist, meaning he had the spotlight the New Directions always fought over. So Blaine admitted that he had overheard two of the older teachers talking about some famous alumnus who had signed up for his son to complete his education at Dalton. And apparently that son had already won countless prizes in sports and singing over in Europe.

Now that had Kurt laughing out loud. So Blaine felt threatened? But he forced himself to calm down again. Objectively thinking, everyone out and proud would do McKinley good. Even big and strong Dave only felt really safe when Sam, Mike, Finn or Puck was with him. Preferibly as many of those as possible.

And thinking of Karofsky, he might be able to get rid of his unwelcome admirers if he managed to set them up with each other. Also he could annoy Rachel by adding another soloist to the New Directions. He himself wasn't getting any solos from Schue anyway, so narrowing down his rivals made no sense for him. But if they wanted to win Nationals next year, they could use another good voice. So he invited Blain to come to McKinley.

He wondered what that meant for the Warblers, but Blaine had said that they could expect someone new.

Now he was really curious what the new year would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I tried to make my wishes realistic. Or at least Glee-realistic. Did it work? Or would you like to throttle me now?
> 
> (And one thing: I know that some would prefer Kurt to stay at Dalton. If anyone would like to write an alternatve continuation of this where he does, you are dearly invited to do so. Just let me know me (the name) and I'll announce your work to the others in the notes.)


	7. The Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Note that Seb is not yet changed by Kurt, so he is exactly the one we first see in canon!!!  
>  I just added some background that I imagine could have happened before his first appearance on the show.  
> And I changed some of Kurt's actions due to his changed character. With his new experiences and development, he will not make the same mistakes as he does in the official version.

Nice. It expectedly didn't compare to his previous school, but Dalton Academy was nice enough. He hadn't really hoped for another chateau, after all. Not in Ohio, USA. He was a realist, not delusional. So this was actually almost a positive surprise, compared to his nightmares after his father broke the news to him. He had almost been expecting barns in this redneck state.

But this he could deal with. He was already being expected, of course. He first had a 'nice', meaning awefully boring, talk with the principal, but at least he found out how to find the resident show choir and lacrosse team. The Daton Academy Warblers and the Dalton Knights. He didn't like the names, but at least there were such clubs.

Because seriously? Warblers sounded like Garglers and knights were riders, so a polo team could have that name, but not a lacrosse team. Whatever. Maybe he could change them, once he was in charge. Wolves could sing beautifully, too. They could lend their name to a show choir. And if the warrior theme was to remain, the lacrosse team could be called Dalton Halberdiers. That would confuse the standard redneck and they could have mascot with a longer than himself axe-spear.

Yep, he'd denifitely try to rename at least one. But he had to meet them first, even though his father had registered him for both in advance. First he had lessons, though. It was kind of odd to be taught in English again after all this time. For so long he had heard and spoken it only at home. But he didn't have problems, so he put his time in class to good use and checked out his classmates.

Some were actually interesting, so he noted down their names when the teacher called them along with a rough sketch, basic information like hair and eye color and what classes he had with them. Schoolboys were always so flattered when he recognised them and knew their names and knowing their classes allowed him to invite them to 'study' with him.

By the end of his classes for the day he had a proper check-list to score in the next few weeks. Then he headed to the usual meeting point of the Warblers that the principal had told him about. He was one of the first, but immediately found the one who seemed to be in charge.

"Hey, I am Sebastian Smythe. Are you the captain of this club?"

"Oh, um, no. We don't have one. The Warblers have a council we elect for every new year. But I was on the council last year, so I am kind of managing things until we have a new one. I'm Thad, by the way. Thad Harwood."

"Sweet."

Thad looked at him funny, but he couldn't keep the irony from his tone. Whatever idiot had told a dozen to twenty guys club to get a council? With so few members, all could have a say. If one was out for democracy. He preferred a single leader. Democracies with all their debates were too slow to make decisions. In a competition, preparation time could make or break them. He would rather have had a captain, even if that wouldn't be him, then to waste time voting.

But Thad seemed like a nice guy, who didn't him to brood on his own.

"Maybe I should just introduce you to everyone."

He nodded and made a genuine effort to remember them, seeing as they mostly were more or less athletic singers, in other words: attractive might-be-gays. He'd get his notebook later, but Thad was still talking, introducing some who had just come in. At last he murmured something almost unintelligible. But just almost and Sebastian could not stop his reaction when he heard it.

"I think that Niff might be late, but th-"

"Niff? What cruel monsters would call their poor child 'Niff'? And how did child services not step in by now?"

But Thad apparently didn't catch his derisive tone, or maybe his sincere shock that the Warblers could allow such a name-freak in their rows made him seem sincerely concerned for the name-freak's mental wellbeing. Because now Thad jumped to calm him and explain that everything was okay.

"No-one is called Niff here. We just say that when we mean both Nick and Jeff. They are basically always together."

Sebastian just sighed. Blended couple names. Great. This was too gay even for him. But then a clearly gay hot guy entered, so he forgot about it and 'introduced' himself, extending a hand.

"Hell-o. I am Sebastian, but you can call me Bas. I'm new here and just ...getting to know the guys."

While it was officially an introduction, his salacious tone and smirk made pretty obvious that he was really flirting. The target of said flirting, however, despite taking his hand out of habit, reacted with both a blush and somewhat panicked looking around.

"Hi... I'm Nick?"

He just had to lightly laugh at the cutie. But then he noticed the other boy coming in behind 'Nick'. A blond, who took Nick's other hand with a puzzled look to Sebastian. But that touch seemed to jolt Nick back into awareness.

"Oh and this is Jeff, my boyfriend." Upps; yes, Thad had just said that, but without giving a description. Anyway, he was a master of weaseling himself out of trouble and hitting on one part of an adored couple in front of everyone on his very first day definitely qualified as trouble. So he just smirked at Jeff in turn, visbily checked him out and turned back to Nick.

"Good choice, cutie. You two wouldn't happen to like experimenting?"

Nick just blinked while Jeff leaned closer in curiosity. So he explained:

"You are a hot couple and monogamy is boring. So if you ever want to spice things up, just ask me."

"You mean like...", whispered Nick "...a threesome?"

"Of course, what else would I be talking about? Think about it, discuss it. If you come to an agreement, let me know."

And with that he swaggered off to the other end of the room, not so sublty presenting his ass. He watched the couple throughout the meeting, which was entirely about formalities, and concluded that they were unlikely to accept his offer. They were tooth-rottingly sweet. Vanillla. They wouldn't have the balls to play with him. But he had saved the situation, from his perspective, so he didn't complain.

At the end of the meeting, though, something even more interesting happened. The soloist-discussion. Apparently some were very eager to audition for solos now that a certain 'Blaine' wasn't there anymore. He had been a great singer, it seemed. Since he intended to get at least most solos in the future, he asked more about his predecessor.

From what they said, he was: Gay; great. Semi-phillipino; well, Sebastian didn't have a type, so whatever. An amazing singer; they had mentioned that one before. A Katy Perry fan; Sebastian didn't really have sex to music, so whatever. And he was a virgin in love with a singer from another school, whom he had therefore followed into a rival show choir; damn, Sebastian kind of hated that love-interest of his lust-interest already.

Because nothing they had said really deterred him. And if he wanted to win his place, he needed to conquer his predecessor, not just step into an empty spot he had left behind. At least in his mind. So looks were not overly important. Unless they were a turn-off. Like.. He shuddered to remember them saying:

Their former soloist had been into bowties. Ew. Someone had watched too much Doctor Who. Not that he would complain about its more adult-themed spin-off Torchwood, though. An alien feeding on orgasm energy in the second episode was a sure way to get even him to like sci-fi. And then there was John Barrowman. Damn it, now he needed a shower.

And he was supposed to meet the lacrosse team in ten minutes! He ignored his arousal for now and just got his gear before heading to the field. Once there he internally noted down the hotties again, trying to attach their faces to names. But then he had to concentrate. Unlike the Warbler meeting, this was not about formalities. This was a try-out session and all positions were available.

He banned all boys from his mind and focused only on the sport. He was bloody good at lacrosse. And he proved it to them all. He had great endurance and speed and did well in all positions, but he was by far the best in the goal. Both for his reflexes and because he had great people reading skills. He analysed his defense and coordinated it from his position perfectly. By the end of the session, he was dirty and sweaty and he was the captain.

But then came the time to get into the locker room, with lots of athletic boys in various stares of undress. He grinned to himself, before he entered and without even trying to hide it checked out his half-naked team mates. He even winked at some. Then he noticed one checking him out back. Gotcha. He repeatedly made eye contact and pointedly slowed his own undressing.

More and more left, but his current target had copied his technique. When they were about the last, he pulled out his ever with him stash of condoms and lube. Those who were still around fled the scene at this point and he didn't wait any longer to push the other up against the lockers and bite down on his neck. His target's breath hitched and he shoved all fabric out of the way.

He wasn't really the foreplay kind of guy, so lubed a couple fingers and shoved the first up that willing hole without preamble. The boy gasped, but didn't complain. Going by his tense posture, wide eyes and uninterrupted biting of his own lower lip, he wasn't usually a player, but found this wild and exciting. Well, it was just normal for Sebastian.

Maybe he wasn't in the mood, he found, as he added another finger and scissored his current goal open before quickly adding a third. Or he was just exhausted from lacrosse. That was more likely. So he'd just get this little kick and go to bed. Once he was sure that he wouldn't injure the boy, he took a condom wrapper, opened it with his teeth and slipped it over his erection.

Three strokes covered it in lube and he thrust into his team mate. That one cried out at first, but Sebastian knew what he was doing and found his prostate quickly, drowning out any pain through abundant delight. The boy was still deliciously tight for him and he enjoyed the encounter despite his tiredness. He came second, of course.

The overeager amateur didn't even need a touch to his own cock. But that was fine, Sebastian was used to his partners not meeting his stamina and the spent boy at least didn't ask him to stop. Some brats actually did that. Because he was 'too much'. Like such a thing existed. But this one had the decency to wait him out.

He did give him the shy 'call-me?'-looks afterwards, though. Well, he was wanton and pretty. If Sebastian ran out of new ones, he might come back to this one. So he smirked at him as he dressed and winked as he left. The boy blushed. That almost threw Sebastian into a laughing fit, but he was too tired. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The next few days didn't leave him unsatisfied either, but when Friday ended for him, he had enough of schoolboys for a while. So he took his earliest chance to leave and investigate Westerville's and the surrounding villages' bars over the weekend. He wasn't really pleased to find that there was only one gay bar around and the others weren't really tolerant of 'fags'. Oh, the joys of state redneck.

The next week, he went back to schoolboys. But then he met an odd one. He thought he'd seen this one hang out with Thad, but he didn't really know him. And he likely wasn't going to get to know him well either. This idiot just wasn't meant to be allowed in his company. No-one was, who first came up to him and then said before even a 'hello':

 "I'm straight."

"...I didn't ask that."

"No, but... I might sound odd, but... Could you make out with me?"

"Just make out?"

"Yup."

"Why on earth would anyone do that?"

"It's... There is this girl and I really want her, but she is a bit of a hag and when we were at the mall the other day, we a saw Niff cuddling and I thought they were so sickeningly sweet, but she misunderstood me and now she thinks that I am a homophobe and wants nothing to do with me anymore! She won't even listen to me long enough to explain..."

"Uhuh. Well, for one: I didn't mean 'why would someone want to make out with me', I meant 'why would I knowingly accept a cock-tease'? And second: Hell freezes over before I help someone else get their dick wet without getting any myself."

"... ... Fine, asshole! I only asked because by now everyone knows that you fuck someone else everyday, but I guess I was wrong about you. You're not just a slut, you're also a foul-mouthed dick. But you know what? I don't need you! I know whom to ask. Have fun with your vulgarities. I'm getting myself a girlfriend."

He wasn't ruffled by the exchange, but life wasn't very interesting, anyway. He was bored. Every weekend he went to the gay bar, hoping to find an older man for more kinky action than most schoolboys would be willing to participate in. Ohio was just too dull. But even there, everyone was just boring. They were all too easy. He wanted excitement, a challenge!

He wanted to conquer someone. Someone should resist at first. He wanted to win. But who wouldn't jump him as soon as they got the chance? Then he remembered someone the Warblers had mentioned. A virgin in love with another. That might make for an interesting chase! And he was a member of a rival show choir, too.

Oh, yes. He had a plan. Bowties were usually a deal-breaker for him and he refused to step into a public school in Ohio, but he'd get him somehow. He was going to fuck Blaine Anderson.

 

Blaine, however, was still infatuated with Kurt and currently very unhappy with that, because he might just have bombarded hs chances forever. But he had wanted the role of Tony so bad! And they had asked him to play the part. They had started it! But no matter how often he apologised, Kurt was still mad at him.

He had asked Blaine, as a friendly turn, to pass up the role this year. After all, Blaine could still get next year's lead. But Kurt had only this year left to gather all he could in his favour. Getting into NYADA was not going to be easy and the lead could have helped him a great deal. But becoming senior class president would be equally important.

It had almost driven him into a crisis when he had seen Brittany's posters for him, but he was over it. Okay, he had freaked out for a second there. But then he had forced himself to remember that he was in control. Even if he had wanted to get rid of them, it would have been too late, anyway. So he had calmed himself and apologised and thanked Brittany until she had smiled at him again (and hugged him).

But the simple truth was: If he hadn't wanted unicorns, he should have stayed at Dalton. But he had come back from the tame monotony to be colorful as a rainbow, to stand out from the crowd like a unicorn from a herd of horses. And in the end, everyone at McKinley knew that he was a flaming homosexual, anyway. So that was hardly news.

He had even properly made out with a guy, by now. One from Dalton, obviously. The stranger had approached him on one of his weekend-visits stating that he was a friend of Thad's and hadn't thought about what Thad had said before, but something had changed now. Then he had explained a misunderstanding and offered Kurt fifty bucks to make out with him. When Kurt's eyes had narrowed at the price, after having been open and inviting during his explanation, he made that a hundred.

It was just making out, though. So he had accepted and followed the guy to a mall where a friend of his hopefully soon girlfriend had asked her to meet up. On the way there, the guy - he had mentioned that his name was Chris at some point - had ranted endlessly about Dalton's new slut, who had expected him to put out in return for his favor.

Kurt had hesitantly reminded him that he wasn't doing it without getting something in return either, though. That he was hardly being unselfish in this himself. But Chris had just retorted that expecting payment was one thing, but demanding sexual favors and just generally being an ass about it was another. No, he explained, Kurt was polite and professional. Literally.

But that might be the difference, he had argued, the difference between sluts and whores. He had instantly apologised after that and called Kurt an escort instead, but Kurt hadn't been offended and told him that. He knew that it hadn't been meant as an insult. He did like the sound of 'escort', though.

It had actually almost turned him on, as he had ground himself into the other boy, hands on his lower back - he hadn't wanted to freak out the straight boy - and kissing him so deeply they had been left panting, when they had finally broken apart for air. And then the girl had gasped her suitor's name, staring at the both of them.

As she had been too stunned to even close her mouth, he had finally had the chance to talk to her. And after Kurt had confirmed that he they indeed knew the couple and Kurt was also not Chris' boyfriend, but just trying to help a friend save his prematurely extungished relationship, she had accepted the invitation to another date. Chris had slipped him another twenty as tip.

He hadn't met him again so far, but he had remembered his words about the difference. He didn't think that being a slut made someone a bad person, though. Despite evidence to the contrary, aka Santana, who was still generally rude to everyone except Brittany. Maybe being a slut was just a symptom of a problem, he thought, considering Santana's long-time repression of her true sexuality and continued hiding thereof.

Brittany, however, had been promiscuous for a long time, too. And she was really kind and sweet and helpful. Especially in his campaign. Thinking of that made him mad at Rachel again, who was seriously trying to get the presidency on top of her lead role. But she had little chance. No-one really liked her. The popular kids definitely didn't and the unpopular ones knew her egotism and standard theft of all solos too well.

The jock was a threat to him. But Brittany's popolarity helped him a great deal. Especially since she had mentioned in an interview that he was an awesome kisser, which of course she knew. He had been quite embarrassed, when it had caused everyone to stare at him for a couple of days, but it would ultimately help him.

His return to the cheerios did, too. He might not really like coach Sylvester, but she had spoken up for him, when his life had been in danger. Friends in need are friends indeed, ring a bell? And despite her anti-arts campaign, she might get him another Nationals win for his application.

She didn't even treat her 'porcelain' any different in reaction to his father going against her for congress. She knew that he improved her chances for Nationals, too. And they both wanted that win, so they got along. It was also, again, an opportunity to shine, where the New Directions standardly failed him.

Even Mercedes had left the New Directions for another opportunity by now. For a moment he had considered asking her if he could join the Troubletones, too. But he probably wouldn't want to be the only rooster in the yard, anyway. And he didn't want to risk a rebuff. He was still glad Sue had even accepted him back. And he was outright delighted that she had refused to accept Blaine into her group.

She had said that it was because the advantage of a gay boy in a group of scantily dressed girls would be eliminated if she added another gay boy and she didn't want any of her cheerios limping from the showers unless it was caused by her rigorous training. But Kurt suspected that she had noticed the tension between Blaine and Kurt and, knowing that they wouldn't work well together, chosen the one she trusted more.

Kurt felt honored that someone would choose him over Blaine. It was a rare enough event. At Blaine's kicked-puppy look, he had suggested to him to try again next year, when he would be the only out gay in the school. And somewhat more bitingly Kurt had added that he should go back to rehearsing for Tony. After all, opening night was soon upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is The First Time and our two favourites clash... I meant 'meet'. Do you like my version of season 3 so far?


	8. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of the lima bean dialogue is taken directly (or slightly altered) from the episode
> 
> Also: I know that the focus here should be Kurt and Sebastian, but the Warblers are a great part of both of their lives and Niff are a role-model relationship to me, so this had to be added. I hope it doesn't feel too out of place?

Now this was just nice. The prey had actually come to the predator. He almost wanted to sing Slipping from Dr Horrible's sing-along blog in celebration, but that might be a bit of a give-away. So he kept it in his head while Blaine's friends claimed his attention. And finally Blaine turned to him, curious to meet the new guy. This was just too easy.

_(Look at these people,_

_amazing how sheep will_

_show up for the slaughter._

_No-one condemning you,_

_lined up like lemmings_

_you led to the water...)_

And he was so easily flattered, too. He could say that 'his heart' had led him to that public school all he wanted. But he didn't mention a boyfriend. If he was indeed hopeless in his love, he would be only more likely to seek comfort. But he tried to resist first, allowing Sebastian a proper chase for once. He liked that. And he still got Blaine's number. With friendly intentions, of course. He almost laughed out loud. Like he ever had friendly intentions with anything.

Blaine really was an amusing piece of ass, blushing so readily. His need for attention and praise kink were obvious, though, and if he ever did that, Sebastian would certainly feel sorry for the poor bastard who ended up in a relationship with this one. That was just bound to be so much unnecessary work. But then again, relationships in general were. Which was why Sebastian stayed clear of them. The effort was hardly ever worth the yield.

But he sure was pretty. Definitely a worthy lay. So Sebastian went through answering his texts like he really cared. After all, he might also catch some valuable information about the competition. Blaine was a bit of a blabbermouth, really. And there he had given away something interesting. 'Sorry, got to go. Meeting for coffee now.'

That was really interesting, because as far as Sebastian knew, there was only one actual coffee shop in that pityful little redneck village. The Lima Bean. Maybe he should see if he was right. It might be quite enlightening who Blaine fancied. So he abandoned the homework that he had been intending to do, or rather that he had been sitting in front of without any real intention to do it, and got into his Porsche.

 

Once at the Lima Bean, he saw Blaine arrive on his own, no-one else that might belong to him in sight. He was so nervous he was probably early. Well, in that case, Sebastian could have some fun first. He went in and joined Blaine in the line, greeting him with fake surprise.

"Hey Blaine, long time no see. You really could have mentioned that you were heading for my coffee place."

"Oh, hi Sebastian! I had no idea you got your coffee in Lima."

"What can I say? It's the just the best coffee in Ohio."

Blaine laughed shyly, already blushing again as if he was somehow being praised. And that blush went even more crazy when Sebastian ordered. Unsuccessfully, though. Stupid rednecks. Blaine waited until they were out of the barista's earshot and then commented in a slightly hushed tone.

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee."

"I forget how lame this town is."

He hadn't. How could anyone overlook that? But it had managed to give him an opening to casually mention that he had lived in Paris, which positively flustered Blaine and drew a compliment from him.

"You're just so- You know? You're out there."

So Sebastian repayed in kind, but now it prompted a different reaction that all the other times before.

"Look, Sebastian, I have a ...potential boyfriend."

"So you're single."

"No, I mean technically... But I've already upset him recently and I don't want to ruin it for good. And going to someone else before him, especially someone who makes that kind of comments... He'd never consider me after that."

Hm. Blaine was being difficult. But that would make the win only sweeter, so his smirk didn't fade.

"He doesn't need to know."

"No, I really don't want to mess this one chance that I have up. He's really great."

"Wo's great?", came a high-pitched voice from behind Blaine. Sebastian eyed the competition sceptically while Blaine fumbled to explain himself. But no-one really listened to him. Sebastian knew he didn't and the girl-voice didn't seem to do so, either. Instead he took in Sebastian, already projecting 'You better stay away from him' on every non-verbal channel available.

"And how do we know Sebastian?"

That was an emphasised 'we' if ever there was one. Someone didn't like competition. But since Blaine was being useless anyway, Sebastian answered for him.

"We met at Dalton; was dying to meet Blaine. These Warblers won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out..."

"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh."

And now Kurt was linking arms with Blaine, which caused the latter to preen. So, they might not be boyfriends, but they were certainly close. If not fucking, he sincerely wondered what these two could possibly do together in their free time. He asked and a moment later he wished that he hadn't. Gross. But he still asked them to come to Scandals with him and found it really interesting that Blaine knew the name and explained it to Kurt.

But as expected, Blaine tried to politely decline. Well, the invitation hadn't been directed at him anyway. Sebastian knew people. Blaine would never have agreed in front of his love interest. But Kurt would. He had claimed Blaine and now another had challenged him. If he didn't want to run with his tail between his legs, he had to agree. And he did. So it was settled.

 

When they parted, Sebastian continued considering the possessive little bitch who blocked his path and thought of ways to drive a wedge between them. Kurt, on the other hand, thought about how Blaine could already be talking about the musical again and why he was even feeling protective of his egotistical friend in the first place. But he suspected that he already knew the answer. He was concerned because of what 'these Warblers' had said about Sebastian.

Because although Blaine had known them for so much longer, Kurt was the one who had kept in touch. Quite literally. But his frequent trips to Dalton also allowed him to have non-sexual conversations with his friends there. Especially with Niff and Trent, although the former had turned not entirely non-sexual anymore.

At first, Nick approaching him had confused him. But he really couldn't have guessed at that time where that conversation woiuld eventually take him.

"Hey, Nick, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Jeff is being occupied by Trent. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"...Is everything okay between you two?"

"Why wouldn't we be? We're great! Kurt, why do ask like that?"

"Because you talk to me without your boyfriend present, who is always in your presence, and you have that same look in your eyes as when you came to me before you and Jeff became an item."

"Oh, well. I _am_ asking for something similar. And Jeff can't know about it. I mean eventually he will, of course. But not yet. It's a surprise."

"I see! In that case, I'm in. What kind of surprise?"

"The kind where I must ask you to only agree after you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Okaaay. So what is this about?"

"It's ...uhh. Well, we thought... I'll just start at the beginning."

"That might be for the best, because this a bit unsettling."

"...Have you met Sebastian yet?"

"Sebastian...? I have heard some things about a new guy, but I don't know his name nor have I seen him."

"The things you heard... They weren't good things, were they?"

"Not overly. I hear he is a slut and a dick."

"That's Sebastian. In a bad mood, though. He can be really civil, when he's in a good mood. Especially when he's late."

"Why would being late cause a good mood?"

"Because there is exactly one reason for him to be late."

"Oh? Oh! I suppose that does cause a good mood."

"Yeah. Now the thing is: Sebastian offered us something. On the very first day even. He flirted and offered to spice things up."

"You mean..."

"He invited us to have a threesome with him."

"Oh. Did you...?"

"No. We talked about it and we'd like to try it, but not with Sebastian. Don't get me wrong, we like him. He is okay as a friend and absolutely great as a Warbler. Really, you should hear him sing! You should see him! But we don't want him in our bed. He is too... assertive."

"Assertive?"

"He seems too aggressive in bed, from what we hear. I mean, 'from what we hear' you tend to be pretty dominant, too. Sorry about that, but some of those who have made experiences with you talk about it with each other."

"As long as it's not derogative or the wrong people hear of it, I don't really mind."

"It's not, I promise. But what I meant was: Jeff and me, we don't just have sex. We want to have fun, of course, but it's more. And you are our friend. A good person and really nice. So we'd like to try it. And we'd most like to try it with you."

"You mean the threesome?"

"Exactly. Is that f-"

"Nick, what does Jeff know about me?"

"I don't keep secrets. Not from Jeff. He knows what we did and he didn't even beat an eyelash. It was before we were together and he said that he was touched. Considering that we only did that to not hurt him."

"Wow. But does he know that I..."

"Take cash?"

"I was going to say 'am an escort'. But I guess that's synonymous."

"He knows. But he'd rather not think too much about it. He doesn't like to talk about money in general. So could the two of us figure that out?"

"Sure, sure. And speaking about 'figuring that out', what had you envisioned if you want to surprise him?"

"Well, we already talked about definitely trying a threesome and we vaguely considered our options for the third member, but didn't make any actual plans, yet. So I thought that I could arrange it for him. He always pleases so eagerly that I want all the attention to be on him for once. So he can just feel. I considered starting normal, blindfolding him and letting him reali-"

"Blindfolding him?"

"Yeah. Kurt, we're young and adventurous. We play around. We want to try every kink there is before the end of highschool so we can enjoy what we like best for the rest of our lives."

"Wow. I didn't think you were so... so. I imagined you two being more..."

"Vanilla? Kurt, we want everything with each other. We are fluffy bunnies by day and sexual deviants by night."

"Hah, I got to remember that one. So back to the plan, I need to know what you want me to do. You know that I don't go all the way, right?"

"I do. But since a lot depends on what Jeff wants, my plan really just goes to letting him feel that there are two mouths on him. He can dictate from that point."

"Two mouths doing...?"

"We tried rimming last time and I know how you can work that throat."

Kurt had blushed like crazy at the thought of rimming, which he had only read about at that point, but in the end he had agreed. And that had led him to wait in their dorm's bathroom in a loose, half-open shirt and skinny jeans, while Nick had started things with Jeff, asking him to try something new and undressing him, from the sound of it.

When Nick had soundlessly opened the door, the sight had almost caused Kurt to gasp. Nick had not yet undressed himself at that point, not even the blazer, but Jeff had been entirely naked and kneeling in the middle of the room with his toned legs spread wide. Well, not entirely naked. He had still had his Dalton tie, but turned around, the knot in the back, and used to tie his hands behind his neck.

And there had been a black silk blindfold around his head. It had made for an amazing sight, but seeing had been the least he had done that night. Nick had started, caressing his boyfriend and kissing him along his spine with his hands on Jeff's hips. And that had been Kurt's starting point, first just touching Jeff's skin through Nick's fingers and then leading them away, letting Jeff process the sensations.

He had watched Nick kiss lower and lower from between Jeff's shoulderblades down to the begining of his cleft and then pull the cheeks apart to lick lower. Jeff had moved his hips against that mouth, not yet registering that two hands were holding them still while a third enclosed his cock and a fourth had taken to massage his balls. But he had jolted and stilled, finally noting that something was strange, when Kurt had dipped the tip of his tongue into his slit, while Nick's was nudging its way into his ass.

He hadn't said anything though, nor pulled black or flagged, when Kurt's mouth had closed around the head of his cock while Nick's was thrusting his tongue as deep as it would go inside of him. And his whines and moans that had stopped at the realisation had returned as he had just gone with it, simply enjoying the pleasure he was receiving.

He had oddly tried to buck, as if not sure whether he should buck forth or backwards, but certain that he couldn't remain still. So Nick had added a finger to find his prostate and Kurt had taken him down his throat. That had had Jeff spiralling out of control until he had begged for more and please and now.

But when he had been just about to come, he had shouted out "Wait!" and both had stopped immediately.

"Lemme see, please!"

So Nick had taken off the bindfold and Jeff had met Kurt's soft smile with one of his own.

"I wanna see you when I come. And could you", he twisted his head to look to Nick "please fuck me through it?"

"Of course, Jeffie."

Kurt had been quite taken aback by that, not sure if he had reached that point yet. The idea of anal sex had always seemed... disconcerting. And, in all honesty, the concept had scared him. He hadn't believed possible that it could be painless to fit something that thick into such a tiny hole when even trying to finger himself had burned, so he had figured that it was something one tolerated out of love for his partner.

But then Jeff had asked for it and after getting lube and stretching him a bit more, Nick had done it without any pain appearing on Jeff's face. He had just looked blissed out and asked for "Kurtie?", prompting him to resume his previous task. But he hadn't done quite the same again. He had been too stunned by what he had been seeing, so he'd just opened up his throat as Nick's thrusts had pushed Jeff into Kurt.

He doubted that he would ever forget the aura of those two together. Their rocking movements and heavy sighs, the way Jeff had bent his head back to let Nick kiss his temple, the rolling of Jeff's hardened nipples between Nick's fingers, while Jeff remained restrained by that tie still around his neck.

He had mostly given up on romance, when the real world had hit him and dislodged him from Blaine's privileged ignorance. He had settled for pragmatism and sex. But these two proved that sex and love where not the opposites that their relations to vulgar superficiality and heartfelt romance made them look like. He had retreated abstractedly from the couple once the tie was gone and they went to fall asleep together.

Together with a big '"thank you, Jeff loved it" Nick had payed on the following day, not having been sure what would happen beforehand. But Kurt valued the experience more than the money, although he was not going to refuse it. Nick had more than enough and Kurt preferred a safety to fall back on in case something happened. But he looked back fondly.

 

And so did Nick and Jeff. But right then their peace was disrupted, when Sebastian stormed into the common room ranting incomprehensibly.

"Everything alright, Sebastian?"

"Brilliant. I just met Blaine's love interest. 'Kurt'."

"Oh? How is he?", asked Jeff, but Nick was not so subtle.

"More like: How was it? You two meeting must have been... Wait. You don't look happy."

"Happy? Why would I possibly be happy after meeting 'Kurt'?"

That silenced a good part of the present Warblers, including Nick and Jeff. Curious.

"Why would I be happy? Anyone of those extremely subtle in hiding that they know something I apparently don't wanna answer that?"

No-one said anything. He kept asking, even singling out people in specific. But they either didn't know or refused to say anything. There was an obvious excuse "Well, he's gay, too", but no real answer. So he questioned Niff, but they just countered that he should try getting to know Kurt, maybe even make friends, and Kurt might tell him on his own.

Well, that was about as helpful as lending him Tarot cards to find out. But they clearly knew and not even too few of them, either. It frustated him. But payback time would come soon enough. He just had to score Kurt's little pet soloist. And he was looking forward to their Scandals trip for that.

 

Finallly! He blamed the delay on Kurt, who had probably redressed a hundred time like the fashion-obsessed princess that he was. But there Blaine was, taking the prepared 'just one' beer that had just about three shots in it without even questioned why it was open already, and Kurt, the designated driver eternal. But the alcohol worked fast and Blaine agreed to dance without much convincing required. Or any, really.

He kept an eye on Kurt, even while dancing with Blaine, because you should never let a fierce protector out of your sight while trying to get into their charge's pants. But Kurt had enough trouble on his own. The single boy had chosen to wear jeans so tight he couldn't have fit more than a thong underneath them if anything at all, boots that went up to his knees and emphasised his long legs and a T-shirt that showed off a muscle tone Sebastian really hadn't expected.

He didn't know about Kurt's cheerleading yet. But he knew what such an outfit would cause. That was the reason he himself had dressed unfavorably. It allowed him to talk to Blaine for more than two minutes without another's hands on him or an invitation to the bathroom. Kurt had apparently not thought that far ahead, because he was getting swarmed.

Well, he had the majority's eyes on him and both his seat neighbors were smiling at him sleazily and trying to start a conversation. And that was not even counting all those that stopped by to ask Kurt to dance with them, which was really just a euphemism for dry-humping while music played in the background. But for an uptight virgin, Kurt was handling the attention surprisingly calmly.

However, Sebastian was ripped from his thoughts when Blaine started talking over the music, still 'dancing' in that totally wasted way of his.

"You know I'm playing Tony in McKinley's West Side Story, right?"

"I think everyone does by now."

"Did you know that that was about sexual awakening?"

"I don't really like musicals, but if it has to do with sex I might reconsider my opinion. Why'd you ask, though?"

"Just something our director said... Hey, have you seen Kurt?"

"Yep, talking to another guy. Why, you want something from him?"

"Needa get laid."

Wow, that was quick. And pretty straight forward. But hey, who was Sebastian to complain?

"I doubt he'd agree. How about I fuck you instead?"

And Blaine actually giggled. Damn, he was so plastered. He nodded and made to go out, likely to go home. But Sebastian was having none of that.

"Why delay the fun? Come, sexy, just follow me."

Blaine let himself be led into the bathroom without complaint. But he actually seemed to have needed it, because he immediately threw up into the sink. Sebastian had far too much experience with dingy bars to be turned off by that. Actually, he was rather turned on, because it had caused Blaine to bend over the sink, presenting his virgin ass.

Sebastian didn't hesitate to grab his hips and grind into said ass. And Blaine didn't complain. Oh, his victory felt so close. But then a shrill "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" came from the door. Kurt had seen them enter the bathroom and followed. Blaine still tried to pretend that it was all harmless, but their point of contact couldn't really be denied, so Sebastian took over.

"Having fun, why? Did we give Mademoiselle Frigide a fright?"

Kurt was exasperated and he even made to drag Blaine away, saying he deserved a better first, someone who loved him, that even if he didn't get rose petals, he should at least be able to remember it and that Blaine was not even in any state to consent now. He even warned that he might call the police, if Sebastian tried something.

But that seriously offended Sebastian and he bit back not just a little bit pissed that intoxication might be able to have that effect, but that Blaine had asked for it! He had no qualms telling Kurt that Blaine had started the talk of getting laid tonight, thus verbally initiating it. Because, and so he told Kurt, that was the most definite consent one could possibly give. And Blaine hadn't withdrawn it, either.

Oh, and that turned Kurt's face! The diva was stunned, but no matter how often he scanned Sebastian's face, he found no treachery in it. It might be the first time in his life, yet Sebastian was being sincere. So Kurt let go. But he was bitter now.

"Fine, have your way with him. If you like it when they show all the active participation of a blow-up doll, then I'm not gonna be a cockblock. Have fun, as much fun as one can have with a limp heap of meat!"

He made to storm off, but stopped one last time before that.

"After you're done, though, you better had the decency to take Blaine home or at least call Schue,"

and although Blaine wasn't really in a state to comprehend it anymore, he added one last biting remark directed at his 'friend'

"if you are still capable of remembering why he handed his number out. The one Finn passed us? Oh, forget it!"

So he stormed off. And Sebastian would have laughed at the drama queen, but then he looked at Blaine, who was more hanging on the sink than standing. He really wasn't going to be much more than an inanimate toy now. Damn. He shouldn't have listened, because that cold truth had killed his boner like a litter of dead puppies.

And he was mad at Kurt. He had to be the first gay boy ever, and in skinny jeans no less, who had managed to ruin Sebastian's mood for sex. Huh, he had discovered another first. But really? He could have been having fun right now! Stupid Kurt. He cursed him, but that wouldn't help him now. So he begrudgingly asked Blaine for his address, but the drunk soloist was utterly incomprehensible.

Frustrated he took Blaine's phone from out of his pocket and looked for a number named 'Schue'. He found a 'Mister Schue'. An adult then... A teacher? Oh, great. But he dialled it anyway. He didn't want Blaine to be found fucked or mugged and have Kurt's accusing finger pointed at him. His father could get him out of anything, but he might also take his Porsche away.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Sebastian Smythe from Dalton Academy, I have Blaine with me and he is too drunk to tell me his stupid home adress. Before Kurt stormed off in a fury, he said to call someone called 'Schue'. Is that you?"

"Will Schuester, yes. Blaine is drunk? Okay. I'm gonna... Sorry, I was sleeping already. I'll pick him up, where are you? Wait. Why did Kurt leave?"

"He didn't agree with Blaine asking me to deflower him like this. I didn't, by the way. But do everyone a favor and don't tell anyone, especially not Blaine when he wakes with a black-out. It might teach him to watch his limit in the future. And I can drop him off at your place, if you're still tired. Just text this number the address. Because I won't call again and I doubt it's memorable."

He didn't really want to let an adult, much less a teacher, know that he had lured two minors into a bar, so he'd rather drive Blaine then have him picked up. Thus, after hanging up at the small "okay" he got for an answer, he half dragged, half carried Blaine into his car. Once there he found that he had a new text and then drove to the named address.

After depositing Blaine and getting an over-the-top "thank you" and "you're a good kid" that almost had him laughing out loud, he drove home. But even there, he was still frustrated and now he was also horny again. He paced in his anger and eventually took a really hot shower. There he furiously jerked off, which was really unusual for him because he normally found other people for that.

But even when he came, he couldn't determine the images in his head. He had thought about his anger at Blaine for getting too drunk to fuck, but also at Kurt both for criticising him and for leaving him behind with a tarnished mood, while he himself had remained on his high horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	9. To know or not to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning Blaine's portrayal, that opinion of his is actually confirmed in canon. In a voice-over in 5x16: Tested, if you want to check. Though you can of course rewatch it anyway, Kurt was so hot in that episode.

Kurt had hardly slept that night.

Yes, he had been angry. Yes, Blaine had asked for it. But it still didn't sit well with him. Why had Blaine done that? First he said he loved him and then he asked Sebastian to take his virginity? Kurt considered what might have been the reason for the sudden change in character, but when he got to 'maybe he is terminally ill and doesn't want to die a virgin', he decided not to theorise anymore. He should just ask Blaine.

So he went to school with a sense of dread about what the answer might be. But strangely, and not at all any less forebodingly, he didn't see Blaine at his locker or in any other hallway. It took until glee for him to see even just a glimpse. And he didn't like what he saw. Blaine was a mess. He wouldn't look up from the floor, his bow tie was uneven and while his hair was obviously full of gel, it wasn't tamed, but stuck up in weird patterns.

Blaine had carded his hands through it again and again without even thinking about the effect on his look. It was disturbing. So disturbing that no-one dared to approach him, though they kept sending him concerned looks. But then Finn saw Kurt entering and waved him over only to whisper in the circle of their friends:

"What, happened, Kurt? I thought that I had a shitty night and you seemed alright this morning, but Blaine definitely isn't. So what's wrong with him?"

"No idea. We had sort of a fight and I left. But I was going to ask anyway. Hey, Blaine! I'm taking it that you regret it?"

Blaine startled and stared at him, slowly processing his words and finally coming to a shuddering response:

"Oh my- So I did? Schue didn't know... But you were there of course- Did I really?"

"I'm sorry?! Blaine, you don't even rember whether you threw your virginity at that slut or not?!!!"

And now there was an awefully stifling silence in the room. Kurt was shocked at Blaine for not even remembering and Blaine was shocked at Kurt for shouting that out like that, while the rest of the room was just shocked at the both of them and what they had been up to last night.

"Kurt, I don- I have no idea, I was too drunk! But why would you leave me alone like that?!"

"Because I was not going to wait behind the door while that slimy weasel fucked you over the bloody sink of a public bathroom!"

Rachel (and Finn, though he wouldn't admit that) actually winced at Kurt's language. They were really not used to this side of him. Puck merely raised a brow, but he was quite surprised, too; albeit more on the impressed side of it. Blaine, however, was only more devastated.

"And you left me like that? Kurt, why didn't you get me out? Why didn't you sa-"

"Save you? From whom, Blaine, Sebastian or yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You initiated it, Blaine. I just don't know why. That's the reason I left, Blaine. You drank again and this time, you didn't just snog a girl, you decided to throw yourself away. Why? Why did you suddenly decide to just have sex?"

Blaine looked away in shame, but then Finn stood up, connecting the dots, and said something Kurt was sad to actually believe.

"You suddenly... Just like Rachel! Is this because of that damn play too? You two had the same idea? Just so you can act better?!"

And Blaine and Rachel shared the same look of being caught. Artie was really glad at that moment that Blaine was too defensive to ask forgiveness and blame the director. He really hadn't foreseen this kind of consequences and he wouldn't have been able to argue against Kurt, but to his luck, Blaine kept the diva's attention on himself.

"But how could I portray sexual awakening if I don't even know it myself? I've never done anything of the kind! I was just committed to my role."

"Wow, because wasting your first and then not even remembering it from too much liquid courage to make it possible is going to help you so much! ...That role really should have gone to me."

"Oh really? You are just envious, Kurt, because you could never play it! And don't act like you have any more experience then me, you can't even look sexy!"

That was too much. Kurt's eyes darkened in fury and his inhibitions were burned by it, but Puck interrupted, saving him from his blind rage and confusing Blaine at the same time.

"Dude, you don't know? I must have been happening right in front of you all that time. And you don't know?"

"Know what? There is nothing to know! Dalton is not a school for gays and even if it were, they wouldn't go to Kurt. _I_ am the one to want, I was the soloist of the Warblers. I was in Dalton's fight club! I'm... I am sex on a stick and sing like a dream. That's what they say! While you are ...just Kurt."

But Puck couldn't save him now, not with that insult screaming for a counter-attack.

"Who says that, Blaine? Unlike you, I visit them weekly. The only time you went back was to promote your play! I know what they talk about. So who said that? Oh, wait, let me guess: Sebastian said that. Well, guess what, Anderson. Studs would say anything to get into someone's pants. I wonder if he'll still say that now that he got what he wanted."

"Of course they wouldn't say it to your face! But it is what they think inside."

As things got really heated, Puck intervened again, hoping to prevent this from getting physical. Because he could see Kurt's hands twichting with the repressed desire to slap the idiot across the face.

"Listen to Kurt, hobbit! Because I can tell you from experience that he is right. And I'm talking loads of experience as a stud and one experience from Regionals."

At that, Kurt paled, all anger forgotten. But Blaine didn't notice that and just questioned him:"What's with Regionals?"

"I wanted to wish you guys luck and stumbled across Kurt blowing some other Warbler's brains out. That's what's with Regionals. And I've been blown before, he looked like he was pretty good at it. So good the guy was all thanks after. Now I don't know how you could believe anyone calling you 'sex on a stick', but I'd bet that Kurt's regular 'visits' there are not all just friendly, while you are... only fuckable when passed out from booze?"

Blaine was shocked, looking to Kurt and to Puck and back to Kurt with something between realisation and betrayal. He couldn't believe that another Warbler had had sex with Kurt and neither had deigned to tell him. And what if Kurt was really right? About Sebastian and how they saw him? He teared up and ran out. He couldn't face them now. That move then lifted the stunned paralysis of the the remaining New Directions and Rachel fumed at Puck.

"How could you be so cruel, we need his voice!"

She ran out after Blaine, presumably to ensure that he stayed in their glee club. But Kurt didn't care. He was too scared to care about Blaine or the New Directions.

"You saw?"

"Yeah. But it was just before your performance, so I didn't say anything."

"What did you see, Puck?"

The dread was clear in his eyes and his voice and Puck was incredibly sorry to have brought that up now. He had to reassure Kurt, but the others were still listening. He needed to tell him without saying it.

"I said what I saw. And... I am not a homophobe, Kurt. I have no problem with it, as long as you don't."

Kurt thought that there was something odd about Puck's tone, some underlying message, but he couldn't be sure. Not until Puck said really clearly:

"I don't judge you. Not for doing something you like. Just if something goes wrong, don't hide it. Call me and I'll be there."

Kurt was sure then that Puck did know and wouldn't tell.

"Thank you."

And the others really didn't get it, but now Finn was insulted.

"I'm his brother, _I_ will be there for him."

"No offense, man, but you can't keep a secret and you know it. And this is private for Kurt, so it is to treated like a secret."

Kurt smiled in gratitude, Puck in pride for having caused that smile and Finn bedrudgingly acknowledged the truth. He nodded to Kurt to signal that he would at least try to not spill the beans to any more than already knew and so did the others. But they did heatedly whisper about it behind Kurt's back. Just among each other, but they did. Even knowing that Kurt had made experiences was nothing in compare to him giving blowjobs that impressed even the sex-shark.

 

Blaine's continued texts, mostly variations of 'What happened at Scandals?!', kept him quite amused for the rest of the week. He didn't even consider putting him out of his misery, of course. It was far too funny to watch him panic and he did deserve it. So Sebatian had answered the first with 'All forgotten? You wound me.' and left the rest unanswered.

But even that couldn't help his general bad mood. His own Warblers kept a non-Warbler's secret from him and he couldn't banish that night from his mind. Whenever he seduced another student now, he would hear Kurt's dismissive voice in his head. He still fucked them, of course, but it didn't give him the same contentment as it used to. He felt like a carnivore at a vegetarian all-inclusive hotel.

He didn't even feel like going to Scandals when the weekend came. It would only remind him even more of the prickly proletarian. So he stayed at Dalton instead and ordered extra training sessions for the lacrosse team. If he exhausted himself, he might be able to just fall asleep by evening. The rest of the team was surprised by his stay, but they didn't question his decision.

Apparently, a great number of the lacrosse players preferred to stay at Dalton over the weekend anyway. Even some that lived close enough to go home. Strange. Who would willingly stay at school over the weekend? But many people did nonsense, in his eyes. Like Meyers, who was about twice as invested as everyone else, but didn't pressure them to be better as well, so most were just amused by the display.

Sebastian had previously ignored that, since Meyers was far to tall and callused to be his type, but now he had nothing better to do. They were currently having a break between two intense sessions, so he just asked:

"Wanna be a professional someday or something like that? 'Cause I'd use that vigor for something more fun than lax training."

"Professional? Me? Unlikely. And believe it or not, I do this to get 'fun' for it. I'm not quite as rich as most here, but last season when I was the most important player one time, basically the one who got us the win, the team or part of it anyway... well, they _gifted_ me a blow-job. And I want that again."

Seriously?, he thought. That was actually an awesome reason to train hard. Sebastian was impressed, and then amused. And then he realised something odd.

"What do you mean with 'they gifted me a blowjob'. I mean I'd get taking one for the team. But what would your state of wealth have anything do with a grateful team member?"

"No, that was still with..."

Meyers stilled. Sebastian would almost go so far as to say that his chest was still, too. Did he hold his breath? And then he gulped.

"Uhhh... Nevermind! That one is no longer at Dalton anyway."

He quickly distanced himself and Sebastian was left to wonder. While it was nothing special that students left Dalton from one lacrosse season to another, considering that an entire grade's worth of students were bound to graduate in that time, he did wonder why Meyers had reacted so strongly. Did Sebastian have 'Do not tell me any secrets!' written on his forehead or something?

Everyone had secrets and a disciplined institution like Dalton could only be expected to hoard things that you don't say out loud, but it was still maddening. Just how many things were kept from him? He hated being the new guy who first had to prove himself trustworthy. Not that he actually was trustworthy. Maybe he was just too honest about his nature to be given access to sensitive information.

 

On his way back to his dorm he passed the corridor he knew to hold Niff's dorm room. And normally, that wouldn't matter to him. But now it did. Because now he saw Kurt in that corridor, just leaving a dorm room. Niff's, if he remembered the number correctly. What was he doing in their dorm?

He could just meet up with his friends, of course. But that would be more practical in a coffee shop than a dorm room. Unless, that was, if they needed privacy. For ...? Shit. They must have told him about his insistent questions. Of course they would tell him! He was furious. Their loyalty should be with the Warblers first!

But then he realised something else. Kurt knew that he had been asking. He might even have gotten worried that Sebastian had found something out. He might get even just a tiny bit paranoid. And that was something that Sebastian could use. It was worth a shot at least. So he followed Kurt.

He followed him for a while, driving Kurt's nerves raw. And finally, the countertenor had had enough. He whirled around with an 'I-am-so-done-with-your-crap'-face and bit a bark-like "What?!".

But Sebastian smiled. Well, he smirked. His version of a smile. And then he started in a singsong voice:

_"Got a secret..."_

And he inclined his head, his smirk widening.

_"...can you keep it?"_

Now Kurt's face turned from annoyed to suspicious.

 " _Swear this one you'll save!_  
_Better lock it in your pocket,_  
_Taking this one to the grave."_

And Sebastian leaned really close to the not so confident anymore Kurt:

 _"If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said._  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

Now Kurt's growing unease fed Sebastian's ego and he slightly altered the lyrics to his benefit.

 _"Why do I smile like I've been told a secret?_  
_Now they're telling lies 'cause they have sworn to keep it,_  
_But no one keeps a secret,_  
_No one keeps a secret._  
_Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell?_  
_They burn in our brains, become a living hell._  
_Because everybody tells,_  
_Everybody tells."_

Oh, Kurt really was uneasy now, almost intimidated! Sebastian felt high and he wanted more of that.

 _"Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save!_  
_Better lock it in your pocket,_  
_Taking this one to the grave._  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said._  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

He leant closer still, intensifying their eye contact.  
  
" _Look into my eyes,_  
_Now you're getting sleepy._  
_Are you hypnotized by a secret that you're keeping?_  
_I know what you're keeping,_  
_I know what you're keeping."_

And for the finale he moved back again to lean casually against the next wall, leaving Kurt wobbly on his own.

 _"Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save!_  
_Better lock it in your pocket,_  
_Taking this one to the grave._  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said._  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

He waited smugly, while Kurt tried to collect himself. If he could make Kurt believe that he already knew, which seemed to be working, then the panicked might give himself away. He was hoping for some form of 'how could you possibly find out about ...'. So when Kurt finally found his eyes again with his own, he just put on an act.

"You really proved yourself a surprise, Hummel. 'Cause I really didn't see that one coming."

"You..."

"Know? Yep. But it took me longer than usual. Your wall of silence wasn't easy to break, so: Congratulations!"

"...Did you tell anyone else?"

"No. Or should I say: Not yet."

"What do you want in return?"

"I return?"

"I hate you, but you can't tell anyone! Least of all my dad. So tell me: What do want for your silence!"

Okaaay, no 'how did you find out?' then. It bugged him that he still didn't know, but if Kurt was willing to do something for him, he did sort of win something, he supposed. He did not, however, know what his hesitation in answering cost him. It puzzled Kurt. He had expected Sebastian to demand sexual favors, considering the nature of his secret and Sebastian's reputation as sex-hungry.

But that discrepancy had him realise that Sebastian had not actually mentioned the nature of his secret. Puck finding out had made him skittish, but Sebastian hadn't said anything to prove his claim. Puck had seen him, had been able to tell him an instance of his activities. But Sebastian hadn't and he didn't act like he knew.

Oh, damn! It was a trick. Or was it? It could be. Or not. He needed to test that. Somehow. He was given a chance, when Sebastian answered that he'd just bathe in his victory for now and keep him on the short leash, that Kurt should wait for a call any time of day on any day, whenever it pleased Sebastian.

It was smug and if not for the hesitation, Kurt might have bought it. But now he didn't. Now he used it for his test. So he put his mock-innocent look face on and purred:

"Just any time of the day? Or will you keep me awake at night, too?"

Sebastian was just stunned. The uptight virgin had all of a sudden morphed into a sexy kitten. But then Kurt grinned devilishly and finally laughed. That didn't work in his plan, but Sebastian tried to hold onto it.

"I might."

"And if I don't want to? If I just ignore you?"

"Then you might regret ever pissing me off."

"Why?"

"Oh, you don't care if I tell everyone, even your dad?"

"Tell what?"

"Your secret, what do you think?"

"And what would that secret be?"

Ah, that was the meaning of the laugh. Sebastian was angry with himself for this stupid failure and with Kurt, who was all smug now, for calling his bluff.

"I _will_ find out, kurt, and you will regret it."

Kurt just laughed more and left him behind. Now Sebastian was all the more determined to discover it, but didn't know how since he hardly ever saw kurt and no-one who knew would budge. He even considered Niff's advice to befriend Kurt. Maybe he could pretend? But he doubted that that would work.

 

Kurt's life was getting better again now after these recent misfortunes. After a serious talk with Finn about values and family and Kurt's continued cold shoulder treatment, Rachel had dropped her campaign to support Kurt's. His victory was almost obvious now, but he didn't want to count the chickens before they hatched.

Instead he considered his chances in either case. If he lost, he'd have only his hope for Cheerleading Nationals and less likely Glee Nationals. But nothing real. And if he won? His chances would certainly be better, but a presidency might not be ideal for a drama school. He needed stage experience.

Then he wondered if there might be another play he could partake in. But Lima didn't even have a theater. He wondered if Westerville did, since it was more elitist with Dalton so close. Thinking that had him wonder whether Dalton performed a play this year. They hadn't last year, but neither had McKinley. Still he doubted it since there were only boys at Dalton and he could think of no play without even a single female role.

He decided to ask anyway. It couldn't hurt, now could it? So he went to Niff the next weekend and asked, only to be surprised by Nick's answer.

"Of course we do! Well technically, but Dalton always does them just before christmas break, so we still have time. Rehearsals haven't started yet because we still don't have a cast. Those with the high enough voices are just all too tall or butch to portray Juliet appropriately."

"Juliet?"

"Yeah, we're doing Romeo and Juliet, just with some monoglues and lovers' dialogues converted into song. But with Shakespeare's style that is unproblematic."

"Uhuh. And you cast boys for female roles?!"

"Of course we do. That's how Shakespeare did it. And while we don't have the same Puritan laws that say that women can't be actresses anymore, we have no girls. So Dalton makes a virtue out of a necessity and has its Shakespeare play performed authentically, for its original premiere. ...Wait a second: Kurt, you would be the perfect Juliet! You have the build, the face and the absolutely best voice!"

"Bu- I can't- I mean... A girl? In front of an audience?"

"Of course. Why not? We have four named female roles that will be played by boys. And there will be more in the crowds. It's authentic, Kurt. And you should keep in mind that the audience will be mostly relatives of current students, alumni with their families and people of similar status. They consider it an homage to the wright, not gay or something. And most of them know Dalton's tradition already."

Kurt considered it honestly. He was just being offered a lead role. That would be perfect! But it was also a female role. If anyone at McKinley heard about that, he'd be doomed.

"I can't be Dalton's Juliet. I don't even attend Dalton anymore!"

"The Warblers are the most prestigious club at Dalton. If we ask, administration will do the paperwork to make it possible. And you were a Warbler, too. It really is a pity we couldn't have a play last year, our auditorium needed restoration, but this year, you'll be there. Okay?"

That was really alluring. A lead to get into NYADA.

"Um... And who plays Romeo? If it's Sebastian, I'm out!"

Both of them laughed out loud at that, but once they had calmed down again, about ten minutes later, Nick reassured him.

"I am, don't worry. I play Romeo. Sebastian wouldn't have taken the part with a gun to his head. It was offered to him, but he refused as if it insulted him and picked Tybalt instead."

"Oh. Well, I guess you're fine. But wouldn't you rather play opposite Jeff?"

"And ruin the performance because I can't restrain myself on stage? No. Performance couples should never be couples in real life. What if they had a fight before the performance or just lost it in the romantic setting? No, I'd rather act romantic with a friend than be romantic at the cost of the act."

"A very professional view. Hm, Tybalt suits him. But if Sebastian plays Tybalt, who plays Mercutio?"

"Thad. It offered him his only ever chance to mock Sebastian and get away with it."

Now it was Kurt who laughed, but only shortly. He was curious now.

"And you, Jeff?"

"Benvolio. I do want to play with Nickie. And before you ask: Trent is the Nurse. It's a great opportunity for him to come out of his shell and, you should have seen his audition, he is the perfect surrogate mother. If we have a Juliet?"

Kurt begged the universe that no-one at McKinley ever found out about this, but it could enable his future. So he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my obsession with Shakespeare, but I don't like most musicals (seriously, I can count the exceptions on one hand) and it's a great excuse to have Kurt spend more time with Sebastian, without clichéing them as the couple of the play - as if Sebastian would willingly act like a lovesick fool.
> 
> +Serious question: How should he find out? (I have a vague idea to fall back on, but I'm not really content with it and hope that you might have a better suggestion.)


	10. The Competition

When Kurt became senior class president, the first openly gay senior class president of at least McKinley, more likely all of Ohio, both glee clubs of McKinley and his family celebrated. All about their differences and the nearing competition was forgotten. They were just happy about the change it meant for their school and instantly questioned him on his plans.

His first action was to appoint Brittany as his vice-president, mostly in gratitude, because he wouldn't have won without her, and as support for the recently outed Santana. Brittany was overjoyed and her girlfriend even managed a genuine smile at that. The rest was too long and detailed to tell them. Or maybe he just knew them too well to believe that they actually cared for things that wouldn't directly affect them.

So it was just joy and a last boost for Burt's campaign, having such accomplished children. Sue was understandably furious, when he won, and let her cheerios feel that. But they were really getting great and Kurt's hope for a Nationals trophy became more realistic. He might get into NYADA yet.

But he didn't think about that, when he went to Dalton again for the next weekend. He just felt so empowered. And he knew that it showed. Even absolute strangers turned around in the hallway to stare after him. And when he told the Warblers, they ordered further celebrations. Every client of his knew what a rush of power for him meant for them.

So one sent out a mass text to all other known clients and when the sun weakened behind the windows of the seniors' common room they were in, those slightly confused by the magnitude Kurt had on the others filtered out to return to their dorms. When everyone not involved was gone, they locked the doors and revealed the champagne the late arrivals from other clubs had brought.

Kurt didn't like alcohol too much, but Thad said that no-one got drunk on champange and it did taste good. Or maybe that was just the taste of success. But in either case, Kurt did drink and he got seriously tipsy. He wasn't used to acohol. But he was surrounded by friends, other people who appreciated him and just people who didn't want to risk getting blue balls if they pissed him off.

But it was fine with them to goad him out of his top, though the trousers stayed. They knew his limits and dared not lure him to cross them intoxicated, only to be furious when he sobered up. When some more drunk individuals did try for more, the collective kept the order. But all participated in the egging chant, gathered around and watching, when Kurt took his drink of not-champagne right from the salty tap.

They bickered among each other and made bets on who could last the longest, while the calmer drunks pondered the price for just coming on Kurt. He was such a delicious sight in those painted-on violet trousers and high, black boots, but his chest and back bare.

Cheerleading-training had sculpted him and his snow-white smooth skin reminded more than one of a precious marble statue. But one with supple, red, wetly glistening lips, rosy cheeks, skylike eyes and soft brown hair that begged for hands to fist in it. Not that anyone dared to do that, but it was so so alluring.

The morning that had many wake hung-over was not so brilliant. But it could have been worse. And adult could have entered to ask why they weren't in they own rooms. As it was, Kurt really needed a shower, but his opinion on alcohol as the world's worst drug was remedied. Kind of. It depended on the company, he supposed.

He also wondered whether he would ever have need of a real job. 'Cause it didn't look like it. He had admittedly lost count sometime around midnight. Or was it passed? But he didn't need to be exact. Dalton's students, especially drunk, were very ready to throw around notable parts of their generous allowances for fun. He didn't count his earnings of the night.

He did ask a regular whether he could take a shower in their dorm's bathroom to avoid being seen like this in a communal showers or even at home, though. After he took care of the regular's morning wood, adding another few bills to his stack, he was readily granted half in hour in the other one's shower. After that, he drove home to plan his presidency.

 

The next week started out quite nicely. He put some things into motion with his new rank and Blaine begged for his forgiveness (after Schue had given in and told him that he was still a virgin and had Kurt to thank for the not-nearly-as-bad-as-it-could-have-been outcome of the night), admitting that he had let Sebastian get to him and that he had been so wrong and was so sorry for everything he had said.

Thinking about Sebastian's ways, Kurt put his friend on probation. He wasn't forgiving him yet, but he could understand that someone as innocent as Blaine would be beguiled by someone as experienced as Sebastian. They even went to the Lima Bean together again. Which was a mistake, because Sebastian knew that they frequented that place and also showed up.

He played nice in front of Blaine, comparatively. But Blaine did become uncomfortable enough to flee the scene 'to get a refill for his coffee'. So Kurt decided to be open with the invader.

"I don't like you."

"Fun. I don't like you, either."

"I don't like the way you look at my friend, I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, I don't like your clinical nymphomania or your attitude towards the boys at Dalton."

"Wow, they let you into Dalton? I thought that girls weren't allowed on the perimeter... Oh and I'd advise you to stop sniffing helium. It's no aphrodisiac for boys. And speaking of attitudes: I would always take a cock over the stick you keep up _your_ ass."

"Hm. Well, I guess you will be confused by me entering Dalton more often in the future. Or didn't the Warblers mention it? I'll be your cousin soon!"

Blaine returned, utterly oblivious to the heat between them, but Kurt didn't wait to have him realise it either and led him out to take stroll in the fresh air.

 

They just left Sebastian behind, dumbfounded over Kurt's cryptic last sentence. Angry that he had to ask, Sebastian went to the Warblers, only to be told by Nick that Kurt was going to be their Juliet, who was Tybalt's cousin in the play. Apparently they had asked him last week and administration had cleared it yesterday, which they had instantly texted Kurt. The rehearsals were to start the coming weekend.

But that left him only more nonplussed. Kurt could have bragged with his lead role, but he had instead made it a riddle, forcing his proud opponent to ask for help. That was a dick move. And quite ingenious. So much so that Sebastian didn't even manage to laugh at Kurt playing a girl.

And Kurt had likely expected him to laugh. So he had essentially sent him away for the answer. So Sebastian wouldn't be in his presence when he found out. So he wouldn't hear the laughter. The countertenor was brilliant!

Damn. He didn't actually just think that, did he?

 

When Finn and Rachel brought back Sam, the New Directions were amazed. When Finn, the great keeper of secrets, let slip that they had found him stripping to support his family, they were speechless. But they managed to turn it into "Wow, it's really impressive how far you are willing to go for your family. That's commitment!"

After that they ignored it, or rather pretended that they didn't know. That was until he tried to teach them his sexy hip-roll and Blaine threw right at his head " _I_ am not for _sale_!"

Finn went to talk to Blaine, but Sam was still thrown by it. He hadn't liked stripping. That couldn't go on. Kurt couldn't allow him to slip into self-loathing for it. So he dragged him into a quiet room for a stern talk.

"Don't let that get to you."

"But he's right."

"Yes, he is. I've never seen him shirtless, but I doubt that putting him on sale would be much use for anyone."

Sam chuckled, but his mod wasn't really lifted, so Kurt made it more obvious.

"You really look good, Sam. It must be flattering that people are willing to pay just for your sight."

"Kurt, it's... cheap."

"I doubt that. How much did you make a night?"

"That's not what I mean, K-"

"But I mean it. Blaine calls it cheap, but he has to. He's cute, preppy. Him and stripping would clash horribly. He couldn't do it. So he tells himself that it's wrong in order to not feel bad about not doing it. But sex, one of our most basic and persistent urges, is not cheap. It can be quite expensive, actually."

Sam was clearly thinking about it now, but not yet getting it. He thought that Kurt just wanted to cheer him up, be a good friend. Well, he wasn't. He meant it.

"I know _I_ am quite expensive."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember my job at Dalton that gets me a few hundred every week?"

"Yeaaah?"

"I lied. I don't want my dad to know. I don't want to be judged. But I am not ashamed of myself. I am proud of what they are willing to pay for me. It's a sure sign of how good I am at what I do."

"You...? You strip, too?"

"Actually I don't. None of them have ever seen me without pants, but I service them."

"I don't get it."

"I'm an escort, Sam. I get them off. For money. But unlike you, I actually like it. It makes me feel good. Now I don't expect you to like stripping, too. But at least don't hate yourself for it. That I do expect you to adhere."

"You're... an escort? Oh, sorry, that must have-"

"Don't worry. I don't let it get to me. As I said: I like it. And I like the designer clothes it gets me."

"I- Wow. And you make hundreds?"

"I used to. Now I make thousands."

"Bu... How do they afford so much?"

"They have it in loads, Sam, they're Dalton boys! And you have keep in mind that I have a whole group of them. I don't keep count, but even if each one came to me just every second weekend, which is one to one and a half grand a month, meaning nothing to them, their numbers adding up still gets me a handful jobs per visit."

"So your weekend visits are really..."

"A couple blowjobs and time with my friends in between."

"Wow. Does anyone here know?"

"Puck. He saw it once at a competition. But the others only know that I have engaged in oral sex with another Warbler. I don't want their judgement. Or for an adult to find out and tell my dad."

"Sure... I swear I won't say anything!"

"Good."

"...Do they call you something special or your own name?"

"Hm?"

"I had... At that bar I worked at, I was called White Chocolate. Do you have stripper name, too? Or hooker name, I suppose..."

"Um... No, they're class mates. Used to be, anyway. Should I get a 'hooker name'?"

"I think. I mean if you like it so, you'll want to continue it after school, right? And I just thought that you wouldn't want everyone to know your real name then."

"I haven't thought about that after school yet... But a good name might be an idea. Just what? Most of my nicknames are not exactly compliments. And I am not choosing to be called something like 'princess'. Which is the least insulting among what people call me around here that has no relation to my real name. Except, I suppose, for... Porcelain. What Coach Sue calls me. I mean... some mentioned that I have a beautiful skin. Like marble. Or porcelain."

"Sounds good to me."

"It does indeed."

But they had to return to practise. The competition was coming up soon.

 

With his nerves rising to his head, their performance for Sectionals was mostly a work of muscle memory. That was until he saw the Warblers, mainly Sebastian, sitting in the crowd and watching with that notorious smirk on his face again. That turned his nerves to steel as only their rivalry came to dominate his mind.

He didn't want Blaine and wasn't even sure if he liked him anymore. He mostly humored him because of his voice and because he was one of only five openly not-straight students at McKinley. But he would be damned before he allowed that Warbler-Meerkat to steal their singer's heart and talent from them with just his looks and attitude. This was about show choir and it was about who was the alpha gay. Everything was at stake.

And his daring, his wicked, was well received. Especially among the Warblers, his clientele among them above all. They gasped as one at his jump and traced him with theireyes like hawks after that. Except for two. Jeff had caught sight of Sebstian's dropped jaw from his angle and nudged Nick. So now they were both watching Sebastian's reaction to Kurt rather than Kurt himself.

The always composed performer, their main soloist in their own Sectionals, was staring just as awed as everybody else. And he had once said that he couldn't even tolerate Kurt's presence. Yep, definitely not tolerating. Niff could barely keep their giggles in. Their fellow Warbler was astonished and, going by the width of his pupils and his changed breathing pattern, also aroused.

When the song was over and Kurt was confined to the background, allowing his audience to normalise again, Nick whispered to his love.

"Looks like we've found someone to put our likely-soon-captain-of-two-clubs in his place."

"Hm, yeah, and from the looks of it he might not even complain about it."

"I'd bet that Kurt has that wild stallion tamed and reined before opening night..."

"...But you know I wouldn't bet against that."

"Exactly."

 

When the official competition was over and the New Directions were declared winners, the Warblers rushed towards them immediately. They slowed only enough to let the winners group hug among themselves and get off the stage, then they were upon them. Non-clientele congratulated Blaine and the others swarmed Kurt instantly, but it was mostly just a cheery mess of voices until Jeff blurted out:

"Damn, Kurt, you were so hot up there!"

That halted the little crowd somewhat and the tallest of the New Directions stepped forth, aggression written into every line of his body.

"Hot? My baby brother?! So this is the richboy out for _our_ Kurt!"

Jeff was baffled at the action and so were most other Warblers, who didn't know about Kurt's self-proclaimed 'big brother'. But Nick was not allowing anyone to try intimidating his Jeffie. He stepped in front of his love, eye to eye (or rather eye to chin) with Finn.

"This is _my boyfriend_. You have a problem with his opinion?"

"I... Boyfriend? But he said that Kurt was hot!"

"Kurt was, is still. Especially with that I-will-murder-you-expression he's sending your way right now."

That had Finn turn ever so slightly to realise that Nick had said the truth. He stepped back with his shoulders hunched. This was so gonna fire back at him. But for now, meaning among witnesses, Kurt just hissed "I am so not your baby brother!" before he turned to the Warblers and his face smoothed out again.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"I'm serious, Kurt. And then that jump!"

"Oh, that's nothing. But it would have been grossly negligent of the New Directions not to use the one cheerleader they have left."

"A cheerleader?", intervened another Warbler (and client).

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you have a uniform, too?"

"Of course I do."

"Can you bring it next weekend?"

And Kurt smiled devilishly, more purring rather than speaking:"Surrre."

Behind himself he vaguely heard Finn ask Puck which one he recognised from what he'd seen at Regionals last year. But Puck just murmured that that one must have graduated. That was wrong, of course. That one was not even six feet from them now. But Puck knew better than to tell Finn which of those in front of them had fucked his baby brother's mouth.

Kurt in the mean time had invited the Warblers to the cheerleading Regionals, seeing as Sectionals had been weeks ago for them, as always while before the glee clubs' competitions. But now, Sebastian had enough of the glorification of his rival.

"Wow, first Juliet and now a cheerleader, too? Someone is trying really hard to be a girl."

The mood turned, but Kurt wan't bothered. He had been waiting for this, although he was really relieved that none of the New Directions seemed to understand the 'Juliet'-reference. So he grinned in an excuse to bare his teeth and responded in his mock-sweetest tone:

"Unlike someone who is trying really hard to be a dick, you mean? Why do you do that anyway? Are you overcompensating for some kind of lack?"

Sebastian was stunned. He had really not seen that one coming. And secretly, he was impressed. But fellow Warblers were laughing at him, which irritated his pride. A lot.

"You wish."

"Damn, that's lame even for your standards, meerkat. And here I thought that your repetitive feminisation was unimaginative. In any case: It was good to see you all, but we should celebrate among ourselves now, before someone suspects you'e trying to spy on us. See you on Friday!"

This was for real? No one in all his life had ever been able to talk back at him so. Even adults fled a battle of wits with him by pulling rank on him because they would lose a fair fight. But Kurt was just impossible. And oddly enough, he felt respect blossom inside him. He had never respected a virgin before and definitely no prude.

 

It kept coming back to him over the following days and he sometimes found himself wandering through Dalton, lost in thought. Then the day came that he overheared two of the Warbler's background singers talking about the play, but not quite like one would assume.

"I mean... Sure, it will help us officially. Hurrah, the play is saved! But privately? He has only the weekends here because of that annoying public school and we need those! If he spends his time here with rehearsals, where do we fit?!"

"I'm sure he'll arrange that somehow. He always has before."

"But he will lose several hours! What if there is not enough time left for everyone to get a turn? Will we have to ...compete for our chance? Or does he pick...? Do you think he has preferences?"

"I really don't know. Is there a difference? I've never really seen another's cock. You?"

"No... Do you think he'll just start like normal and then stop to go to rehearsals? 'Cause if he does, I go first. Or early on at least."

"So desperate? Or do you just not want my sloppy second?"

"There's no such thing as sloppy with a mouth. He swallows and it's gone. It's not like an ass that leaks if too many fill it up. But darn, I'd take that ass even sloppy. It would be a way to make up for lost time, too, if he just let two at him at a time."

"Okay, one: Everyone knows that his ass is off limits, so don't you dare spoil it! And second: Didn't you hear about how Niff spiced things up with him after Bas' comment? That was two at a time."

At that point Sebastian ran. He couldn't listen anymore. His eyes had almost buggued out the second he had realised that they were talking about taking turns with Kurt. Sexually. He- Oh, God in Hell! They had not seriously just talked about oral sex with Kurt... They couldn't... But no-one else had joined the play from a public school.

So it had to be Kurt. He just couldn't believe it. So much for 'virgin' Kurt. Well, they had said that his ass was not to be touched. Never before or never again, though? But even if he just didn't like anal sex, Kurt was sleeping around at Dalton! He was... A slut? Like Sebastian? He hadn't acted like it. But it seemed the obvious conclusion.

If Kurt was a slut, though, why hadn't he approached Sebastian for sex? Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now he knows one side, but not yet what it's really all about. And Porcelain has found his name.


	11. What, drawn, and talk of peace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slightly deviating from the canon timeframe here, but then again, they never said how much time passes between two regular episodes, so maybe I don't. I any case, I'll go a bit Grinchy and just delay Christmas.  
> Enjoy yourselves!

The next time he drove to Dalton, he did so with a small trunk.

Since he was to spend Saturday and Sunday at rehearsals, his first stop was the lacrosse field. He had texted his clients on the team in advance, so there was a test match in practise when he arrived. He went to the locker room first and drew the first outfit from his trunk, undressed and put his driving clothes back in.

Then he slipped into his cheerleading uniform and headed for the bleachers. The match was fierce for just training, but Kurt correctly assumed that he was the reason behind that. They were deciding an order. Those who had no idea what had gotten into their team mates held back and tried not to get close to the ball.

Those who neared it could expect other players to ram into them with whirling sticks. Kurt didn't know the rules for lacrosse, but it seemed just as hands-on-the-rivals as football. He was worried that they might injure themselves with the sticks, but those could apparently only be used against the sticks (or 'coincidentally' also hands) of other players, not their bodies. Fortunately.

But he was still relieved, when the match ended. And so was Sebastian. He was officially the captain of the Dalton Academy Halberdiers, as he had indeed managed to have them renamed. But now he was clueless. Or he had been until a moment ago. Because now, he had spotted a male Cheerio watching them. Kurt.

After the match, most of the team left to shower and redress, but a still significant portion remained. So these were the ones sleeping with Kurt. Sebastian had had some of them himself before. So he asked them what they were waiting for, daring them to admit it to him. That made them uneasy, but one finally gave him a part unsurprising, but shocking answer:

"We all got a text saying we should do so. If you didn't, you should leave. And soon please. If you don't, you might cause a mutiny and be called a cockblock for the end of your days at Dalton."

He had never in his life been called a cockblock. Even if he walked in on someone, that meant a threesome, not an interruption. He was insulted, but they were dead serious, so he decided to watch from a distance. As soon as he was at the door to the locker room, he turned around and saw Kurt on the field now, moving towards his team.

They had given Kurt a slightly worrisome, but very impressive show. It was only fair to repay them in kind. So he didn't just walk over. He made half the way in a cartwheel, then jumped into a handstand and then back on his feet, before jumping in a twirl to land in front of them in the splits. Sue would have been proud of his learning curve.

And the the boys staring at him now were definitely impressed. The apparent winner of the earlier competition stepped forth and lifted him up.

"I really would have wanted to use that position, but we can be seen here. Locker room okay?"

Kurt just smiled and the remaining lacrosse players hurried to get inside. They were used to nudity among team mates, so they didn't really hesitate to strip once inside. Only Kurt remained dressed. Wow, he thought to himself again, if only he had foreseen this turn of events in his short time on the football team that had had him scared to even be in the locker room at the same time as the others.

Had those thought him looking, he might have lost some teeth. But these... They _wanted_ him to do even more than look at them. And he was happy to deliver. Much happier than one Sebastian Smythe who listened from outside for sure. He was just furious that his own team had sent him away and was now moaning and grunting in there, while he was not with them.

What was so much better about Kurt? That he blew them? And apparently also swallowed? (He knew the sound of come splattering on tiles well and he didn't hear it now.) So, okay. blowjobs were awesome and Kurt seemed to give the best kind, while Sebastian considered it beneath himself to blow another student. A big seasoned adult from Scandals perhaps, but not these kids.

Therefore he tried to make himself believe that Kurt just scavenged his leftovers. But he knew that that wasn't true. He might be handsome, but Kurt was pretty. Especially in that uniform. And he had seemed quite acrobatic, too. So Sebastian came to a conclusion. Listening without being able to see was just torture and he had a curiosity to investigate.

He went to his dorm and got his laptop out. There he youtubed McKinley cheerleaders. It yielded results from years and years and even more years. Okay, that was too much. So he added the current and last year to his search. Oh damn. That boy could sing anything from Madonna to Céline Dion. But it was all girl songs and cheerleading was girly, too. He was gay, he wasn't into girls.

He didn't manage to make that take hold in his brain, either. So he went out again in scarlet pj-pants and nothing whatsoever else and grinned at the first guy who checked him out rather than just passing by. Maybe sex would take his mind off of Kurt. It didn't. He still thought of him as he came inside that random body.

 

Kurt had spent the night at Niff's dorm again, because they always let him stay and didn't need the second bed anyway, since they generally slept together, and also didn't mind his presence during bed activities that weren't sleeping. So they also went to the new auditorium together on Saturday. And for that Kurt took the second outfit from his trunk. Niff had appreciatively checked him out in it, but not commented beyond a shared grin.

But meeting the rest of the Warblers and not-Warblers who participated in the play did get him vocal reaction. Mostly catcalls. But one client was so positively shocked, he actually blurted their thoughts out.

"Oh GOD! You have no idea how badly I want to bend you over right now, that skirt is so useful, you should always wear it!"

Kurt smiled at the compliment, but he had to correct it. Fashion was not to be mixed up.

"Against common belief, I don't actually own any skirts. This is a kilt. I wanted to get used to the feeling again before I have to wear a dress, so I don't freak out at the lack of fabric around my legs just before the premiere. And before you ask: It is only period appropriate for Juliet to wear a corset, but if I am to sing, I can't wait until dress rehearsal to adapt to the pressure around my chest. And I should get used to high heels, too. She would wear some and it influences the posture. So this is all just for the performance."

There were some agreeing, yet mostly absent-minded nods after that. But he didn't complain. He loved the attention and he knew how the high boots and kilt presented his legs. After for so long being only considered a freak and no-one wanting him, this was just necessary recompense. But then Sebastian entered.

"Nice hooker look, Hummel!"

"I am aware that forethought might be a strange concept for a notorious luxuriant, so I'll just pretend that you didn't say that and we can work together like grown-ups, acting _friendly_."

"What, drawn, and speak of peace?"

"It's 'talk' and you sound far to cheery. Work on your lines, meerkat."

"No, I mean it! You come in here, dressed to score, and then you talk about being 'friendly'. That's just like preaching peace with a sword in your hand. And speaking of swords!"

Instantly Sebastian went over to inspect his prop rapier, while Kurt's clients eased out of their shock-frozen states at hearing Sebastian of all people call Kurt of all people a hooker. Nick even murmured his respect for Kurt keeping his calm and earned some vehement nods od agreement from all who had heard him.

 

But fortunately, Sebastian utterly ignored Kurt after that. He called for Jeff and Thad first and showed them how to not look like a flailing idiot when wielding a rapier. They even practised some pretend fights. It became clear that Sebastian knew exactly what he was doing and Kurt assumed correctly that he had had fencing lessons in France.

It looked really impressive. Even attractive, although he refused to admit that. When that infuriating smirk was gone and his whole body took over a posture of discipline, Sebastian actually managed to look quite noble. It was a really good look on him. But Kurt tore his eyes away from him and focused on Trent. They went through some scenes, giving each other feedback and eventually just took comfort in each other's warmth to solidify the bond of familial affection they wanted the audience to feel, when they would play together.

Unbeknowst to Kurt, Sebastian concluded his lessons not much later and upon spotting him in Trent's arms watched them together. He had never known a slut to snuggle. What was this? He just didn't get Kurt. The countertenor just behaved like no-one else he had ever known. A strange creature.

The rest of the weekend was spent rehearsing individual scenes and aspects with breaks only for meals and sleep. Although Kurt's sleep was reduced by the clients showing up after rehearsals were over and before they began. But it was a good, productive investment of his time and he wasn't even mad, when he was utterly exhausted on Monday. There wasn't much to miss in McKinley's lessons anyway.

It wouldn't show in his grades, he knew, so he also had no qualms with learning his lines during lessons over the week. He learned best when he could speak them aloud at home, but he utilised his time at school, too. And he was good at learning lines. After all, he had about a hundred songs memorised.

So he deemed himself fairly secure in what to do the next Saturday, when they started going through the scenes in order. And since Dalton's students were all highly disciplined, they showed notable progress even after just one week. Having watched McKinley's production in the making, he almost cringed at the difference.

His school was pityful in compare. But he didn't regret transferring back. As undisciplined as McKinley was, it was playful. Youthful. Dalton was too grown up for his taste. It needed him to spread some chaos. And he did that even without trying. Because now, their faculty supervisor, their director, was criticising the boy playing Count Paris, which had all his clients giggling.

It was expected of Paris to express his desire for Juliet, to marry her, but he was staring at Kurt, back in a kilt and corset, a bit too obviously. So the adult reminded him that he was supposed to represent the easy way out through a loveless marriage in contrast to Romeo's love and obstacles. He was not supposed to appear prurient. A fair share visibly itched to look that word up, so their teacher sighed and tried again.

"Just tone it down a notch. Yes, Paris wants Juliet. But he is not the Big Bad Wolf about to devour Red Riding Hood! So please try not to look like a lecher, would you? Paris' interest is largely political."

The actor, who was not a Warbler and a stranger to Kurt, nodded in shame at having been caught staring so lewdly. But Kurt only saw his ways confirmed. They were all greedy wolves out to devour him. So he had to be a fiercer predator than them to stay ahead. He needed to keep control of the situation.

With that in mind, he awaited the next break and went over to the non-Warbler with a knowing smile of his face.

"You've been looking."

"I d- I didn't mean to-"

"Like what you see?"

"Well, yeah. Obviously."

"What do you know about me?"

"I... There are rumors."

"Saying?"

"...That you're ...purchasable?"

"They are wrong."

The boy's face fell, but then Kurt leant in for a wicked whisper.

"My kind are rented, not bought."

"So you're ...really?"

"I am. But what are you? The 'I am straight, but I would like a hand' or the 'Dear God, suck me harder' kind of guy?"

Now the stranger gulped with pupils blown wide. His "latter" was almost inaudible.

"Nice. That's five hundred, though. I don't know you, so that's up front. And don't you dare get your hands in my hair or I _will_ bite. Still on board?"

"Hm- Yeah. Now?"

"We have ten minutes left of the break. And the changing room is less than two minutes away from here."

"'Kay."

They found a hidden spot quickly enough and 'Paris' handed over a fraction of what he had in his wallet. Since Kurt had no pockets in his kilt, he squeezed the bills under his corset, which seemed to turn his client on even more. Within moments Kurt had freed his erection from the constricting fabric and enveloped it in wet heat.

He just kept the head in his mouth for a moment to not shock the other, then he pushed on until there was no space left. The boy was lost already. He shivered from the onslaught and his eyes rolled back. So Kurt drew back, eliciting a whine. Oh, he loved it when they whined. It was so needy. He was on his knees, but they were the beggars bribing him for his favor.

It seemed good. In the beginning. But when Kurt hummed, hands fisted in his hair. He had warned him. He warned everyone. To remind him, he growled as a last offer for retreat. But the boy was so lost in the sensations, he tugged instead. But he dearly regretted that one. Even Kurt winced at the loud yelp of pain and Paris jumped back from him, staring in shock.

But Kurt had warned him twice and he had no regrets. He had to remain in charge. So he only reminded him in a rough, firm voice.

"Did I not tell you _not_ to do that?!"

The boy gulped in realisation, but then there was a knock that shocked them both out of their exchange and the client tried to tuck himself away as fast as he could while Kurt jumped up from his knees. But there was no fooling the teacher who entered a moment after the knock with "Are you in there?" dying on his lips.

He took in one's desperate attempt to close up his pants and the others reddened knees and wet lips. There was no doubt about what had transpired here. But then he saw the edge of a dollar bill peeking from the under the tight fabric of that sinful corset and another aspect became evident. He could admit that the former student had been an excellent choice for the role. But now he wondered whether that was the entire reason behind his students asking for this one to be allowed in.

He had a prostitute in his cast. An excellently acting one with a great voice the loss of which would ruin the play. Especially if he also had to throw out all the other students who had frequented this one. And he didn't even know whether this was a concern of only his drama group. This could be much bigger and what would the parents think?

And what would it mean for Dalton if the parents or, God forbid, the press found out that they had let a teenage prostitute into their shelter, corrupting their boys. He still remembered the smuggle scandal from his own time here. A group of boys had taken to smuggle in girls for sex parties. They had been soo good. But the scandal caused by it had been so much bigger than the delight. Dalton did not need that kind of publicity yet again.

He would definitely not be the one to tell the principal that it had gotten worse. Morally. But this one could at least be explained. If they could just keep shut about money being involved, it wasn't even so horrible. And as a man, he understood. He knew what Dalton felt like for a hormonal teenager. And he really wanted to keep his job. So he took a deep breath and told them in his most serious tone.

"You will never do this without a _lock_ on the door again. You will _not_ be caught again. And you will _never_ tell anyone. This _didn't_ happen and I certainly _didn't_ see _anything_. And by all that is holy, be _quiet_! You are dismissed."

Both boys ran. He himself took a minute to gather his nerve again. He would just pretend that he didn't know that his Juliet was a whore. He wondered how many knew. But he couldn't think like that. He hadn't seen anything. Oh, if only he hadn't followed the yelp. But there hadn't been one. Nothing had happened. With the experience of many hushed problems at Dalton, he succeeded in making himself believe that. It had all just been a funny dream.

 

The boys, on the other hand, saw the exchange very differently. 'Paris' instantly ran back to the drama group and blurted it out.

"You won't believe what just happened to us! A teacher- A freaking teacher caught us!"

"The hell? What did he do? Are you expelled?"

"No, that's it! We aren't! He just said that it never happened and let us go!"

"Seriously?!" and "Wow, really?" were the answers for that. They had expected an adult finding out to mean the end of the world. But apparently it wasn't. Then, however, the adrenaline left the informant's body and he rubbed his crotch in discomfort. He had seen no blood, but it had bloody hurt.

And that move was noticed.

"What's wrong, didn't Kurt take good care of you?"

He went deep red with his eyes cast down. He _had_ been warned. But in the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten about that.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

And then Jeff looked to Kurt behind his client for an answer and saw the state of his usually so expertly coiffed hair. His jaw dropped and he nudged Nick, nodding to Kurt as a sign to look, too. However, Nick was not as silent as he had been about that discovery.

"Jeez, you actually bit him!!! I must admit, I thought you might be bluffing when I first heard about that rule of your's, but who would take that risk?"

More looked and finally understood the client's discomfort. Some openly laughed at the idiot, mostly happy that it hadn't hit them, others tried to contain it and just snickered, pitying the fool who had called the not-bluff. And one finally voiced his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, pal. You really got bitten in the dick! I mean: sorry. But wow, you _blew_ your chance, man."

'Paris' then looked to Kurt in sorrow. It had felt so good before he had been such an idiot. But Kurt was feeling merciful and replied in his 'I-am-your-generous-ruler-so-you-better-adore-me'-tone:

"Not necessarily. You wronged me and I punished you accordingly. That's it. I do believe in second chances. But I won't put my hair on the line again. If you want to try again, you may, but only tied up."

'Paris' was definitely not turned off by that prospect. And neither was another who had remained in the background, so they wouldn't remember to censor their speech around him. But at these words out of Kurt's mouth, he was the opposite of unaffected.

Sebastian gaped in disbelief. Bondage? Biting??? Kinky! He usually dominated his partners, but with Kurt... He just had to have him. But should he just ask? No, that would be begging for a brush-off. Kurt detested him.

He needed to impress the diva first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are already planned, (I just need to sit down and actually write out my notes). And they are pretty important. Since I'm kind of superstitious, their numbers 12 and 13 should be seen as omens. For better and for worse.


	12. Of Plays and Players

When Kurt next got to rehearsals, he was surprised. And worried. The non-warblers were on the sides, but all the Warblers stood in formation. And they had all lost their blazers and ties, most with the top buttons of their shirts undone, too. His dominating thought was 'Whaaat's going on here?!', but then Thad stepped forth.

"I feel compelled to inform you that we do not agree with this message. But we liked the notion to sing to you and had we could not agree on any song as the best choice. So we decided to go along with him and just tell you that we all appreciate you. And we hope you like it anyway."

Now he was curious, but also wondered who 'he' was. Then he saw Sebastian roll his eyes at Thad and knew. Now this could only be something mean or lecherous. It was the latter. When Thad stepped back in line and Sebastian took the front, Kurt realised that they were not all dressed the same. Sebastian had undone all his shirt buttons, revealing a sliver of his perfectly sculpted torso underneath it. And then he started to sing, obnoxiously smirking throughout:

 _"_ _This is not the way into my heart, into my head,_  
_into my brain, into none of the above._  
_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me,_  
_this spark of black that I seem to love._

And he winked at Kurt, then they all began a synchronised rocking motion that highlighted their strength and raw masculine apeal.

 _"We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun._  
_Don't even try to hold it back, just let go!_  
_Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done._  
_You got me feening and I'm ready to blow!"_

And on the drawn out 'blow' he actually slipped his shirt off, presenting his athlete form, pectorals and six-pack tensed for show.

 _"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh!_  
_Get undressed, t-taste the flesh!_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh!_  
_Pass the test, t-taste the flesh!"_

The others gave vocal support now and bodily, too. They copied his every dance step and flexed their covered bodies, while his was on display.

 _"Hold me up against the wall,_  
_give it 'til I beg, give me some more!_  
_Make me bleed, I like it raw,_  
_like it raw, raw, raw._

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh!"_

Oh Gaga. He kind of hated Sebastian, but raking his nails over his skin like that just begged for marks.

 _"Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed,_  
_'cause I'm a screamer, baby, make me a mute!_  
_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse: beat-beat-beat-beat._  
_It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot!_

 _Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak:_  
_You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough!_  
_I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak,_  
_So you'd better believe: I like it rough!"_

He had to wonder if that was true. Sebastian seemed like he was the one in command. Another thing he and Kurt clashed at. Two dominant personalities just didn't work well together. That was why they had warred over submissive little Blaine. They were possessive, in Kurt's case meaning protective, and they saw a real threat only in another dominant mind. It made them rivals. But now Sebastian offered submission? Kurt sincerely doubted that. The song was likely only chosen as a kinky seduction. Not that it wasn't good at that...

 _"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh!_  
_Get undressed, t-taste the flesh!_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh!_  
_Pass the test, t-taste the flesh!_

 _Hold me up against the wall,_  
_give it 'til I beg, give me some more!_  
_Make me bleed, I like it rough,_  
_like it rough, rough, rough!_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh!"_

Now he separeted from the group and started to move towards Kurt, his skin glistening from a light sheen of sweat like he was oiled. Damn, Kurt wanted to rub oil into that washboard. ...That was not what he had just thought. He had definitely just thought that he was disgusted by that sweaty - ripped - body moving towards him.

 _"Hold me down and make me scream!_  
_Lay me on the floor,_  
_turn me on and take me out,_  
_make me beg for more!_

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh!_  
_Get undressed, t-taste the flesh!_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh!_  
_Pass the test, t-taste the flesh!_

_Hold me up against the wall,_

_give it 'til I beg, give me some more!_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw!_

_Like it raw, raw, raw..._

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my... flesh!"_

Now there was but an inch left between their faces and Sebastian's chest was heaving. But he was still smirking, curiousity twinkling in his eyes. Kurt reminded himself of his mantra and chose his action based on that. At first he grinned and pulled Sebastian into a fierce kiss by his hair, biting into the flesh of surprisingly soft lips.

Sebastian's hands jumped to his hips to draw him in and grind him against the other's crotch, but Kurt pushed him back with one hand on his hard pectorals. He licked his lip at the light taste of copper on them and delighted in Sebastian's attempt to follow his mouth. But when Sebastian realised that, he drew back in confusion, making his features all the cuter.

So Kurt purred at the puzzlement before him.

"That was a really good performance. Congratulations! But no. I still think you're a shady little rodent with just the face of a human frozen in a single expression of unregenerate thinks-he's-on-top-baddieness. Now go rehearse you own scenes, while I check the costumes."

He left to head behind the stage with a chic little wave to the others and Sebastian remained stunned. No one had ever left him high and dry before. At least he didn't remember that anyone ever had. Minx! But then some Warblers chuckled at him.

"Guess you can't win over everybody after all."

"Clearly I can, fool. Never buckle, when they go all 'My eyes are up here!' on you. Kurt _said_ no, but he was hard as a rock, beyond all denial. And how many of you has he kissed?"

Several went into themselves and some were almost tempted to ask whether kisses beneath the belt counted for this or only ones on the lips. But it all resulted in silence, which Sebastian took as confirmation. He 'kissed' and nibbled on all parts of all manner of guys. He was a slut. But a kiss on the lips was another kind of intimate. And he had blurred the lines between romantic Kurt and sexy Kurt for a moment. But his musings were interrupted:

"It doesn't matter if you got him aroused, Bas. Everyone knows you're hot. Kurt agrees, that's nothing new. He's gay and not blind. But that does not mean that he will let his baser urges take control. If you really want him, you have to convince his mind that you are a decent human being first."

"Sure thing, _Romeo_. I will."

Rehearsals progressed impressively well. But they had better. Premiere was drawing nearer now.

 

With the christmas break almost upon them, though, Mister Schuester made a decision, too. He feared that his students would become lazy over the holidays, so he ordered extra practise before that. The majority just groaned, while Rachel started a lecture about how great that would be for all of them. But then Kurt interrupted her.

"This is on pretty short notice, Mister Schuester. Too short to be exact. You'll have to reschedule or accept that not everyone will be there."

"What? It's before the holidays, no-one can already be on vacation then."

"That doesn't mean that no-one will be busy. I, for one, will be. And I refuse to miss it because you had a sudden whim."

"What could possibly be more important than glee club?"

Several more stared at him in curiosity, though it looked more like indignation on Rachel and hurt on Schue. Kurt didn't really want to tell them. And he had no obligation to do so... But then he remembered Schue's reaction when he had originally joined the Cheerios and Rachel destroying his carefully constructed second audition.

"My play is. We have dress rehearsal then and I can't miss out."

"Your play?"

"I thought you knew. Sue found out almost instantly and Figgins obviously has to know. I have a lead in Dalton's semi-musical drama performance this year."

Rachel actually had the audacity of acting betrayed and verbally suspected that he was plotting with the Warblers out of envy over not having gotten a singing role in their own musical. That was rebuffed by Finn trying to protect his brother and Santana criticising Rachel for thinking that everybody always envied her for her favoritism-delivered roles.

But in the end it was Blaine, who drew their attention, since he was the likliest to know more about it than them:

"What play? The auditorium is a ruin."

"It was restored and we're performing Romeo and Juliet."

" _You_ were cast as Romeo? But they have ...Sebastian and Thad and Nick and everyone!"

"Actually, _Nick_ plays Romeo, though I might just tell him that you named him last."

"But you... Oh, right... I forgot."

"Forgot what?", asked Finn in confusion.

"Dalton does its Shakespeare plays authentically."

"How can you do Shakespeare os- oth- othentilly?"

"Authentically. In Shakespare's time, women in theaters were considered whores and sinful, against proper conduct. The Puritans had it out for drama in general and women moreso. Therefore Shakespeare and Marlow and the other wrights of their time had to work with an entirely male cast. They used boys to portray the women in their plays. That's why they only _talk_ of love, but no-one ever kisses in any of Shakespeare's romances. Not a single one. Because that would mean two males kissing on stage."

"Oh. So what does that mean for Kurt?"

"You're Juliet, aren't you? Wait, didn't Sebastian say something like that? After Sectionals? He knows? Of course he does... Does seriously _he_ get to-?"

"Really, Blaine? I literally just said that Nick plays Romeo and you just said that Shakespeare's characters only talk of love, but don't ever do anything like kissing. And Sebastian plays Tybalt."

Blaine processed that first and everyone heard Finn 'whisper' in the background:

"Which one is Tybalt?"

Puck shrugged. Like _he_ knew anything about Shakespeare. Rachel didn't know either, since it was no musical. Eventually Quinn answered in that lovely 'Am I the only one who learns anything in this school?'-tone of hers:

"Tybalt is a brawling Capulet who tries to duel Romeo, but is fought by his friend instead. When that friend dies in the fight, Romeo kills Tybalt in revenge and is banished for it."

"So he's a bad guy?"

Kurt sighed at his brother's question. Like it was that easy.

"There is no bad guy in Romeo and Juliet. The feud itself is the evil that causes all those deaths and can only be overcome by both families' loss of their children, the star-crossed lovers. It's pretty pacifist, if you really think about it."

"Oh. I mean that's great! You don't like violence, either. And congratulations on the lead!"

"Congratulations?!!", Rachel flipped out completely. She expectedly accused Kurt of treason, but he was just tired of it.

"And that's the reason I wouldn't invite you even if you were the last person on Earth. Now, if you will excuse me, I still have some endless monologues and a suicide to rehearse. And I need to keep the boys from stabbing each other with fake-but-don't-poke-each-other-in-the-eyes rapiers or drowning each other in all the fake blood."

"Cool", said Puck at that, "can you get us tickets? 'Cause that sounds like a lot more action than West Side Story."

"I trust you not to just laugh at me in a dress, so I would... But that's Dalton. There weren't any tickets left before I was even cast."

"Damn, that's popular. Good luck."

Finn agreed, as did Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany.

"Thanks."

 

Oh, he was so nervous. Dress rehearsal had actually gone fine. His own dress was so beautiful that he couldn't even complain about having to wear a _dress_. All the details! An artist had created this. And that was some pretty expensive material, too. Well, it was Dalton. So what could he expect? He just loved it. The wig not so much, but it didn't seem cheap, either.

Since Juliet was so young, Kurt could go without 'breasts'. Trent was not so lucky. His costume included all the curves of a corpulent woman. The Ladies Capulet and Montague as well as the unnamed female roles all had stuffed out bras under their corsets, too. But the boys, especially the straight ones, were just hormonal teenaged boys. They grabbed and honked the stuffed cups again and again, laughing and egging each other on.

What did they get out of the pityful imitations? Okay, Kurt didn't get the appeal of of lumps between one's nipples and pectorals anyway. He'd seen an uncovered pair once on a girls' night. Like someone had injected them with Jell-O. He had stared in shock and shuddered at the sight, prompting the first embarrassed girls into a fit of laughter.

But now he really couldn't understand the attraction. It was just padding in more fabric! Whatever. He got his bearings, everyone dressed alright and everything was fine. He just needed to get his nerves under control as it caught up with him that he was now a lead in school play watched by the elite. He felt so small. But everyone encouraged each other, also him. Even the teacher who couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

Ironically enough, it was Sevastian who settled the fearsome coil of his innards, playfully offering to poke him in the eye with his rapier so he'd have a viable excuse to not perform. He laughed and spoke his thanks, but said that he wasn't a quitter. And that did the trick. He survived the performance without fainting from stage-fright or any black-outs.

The premiere was a complete success. It was such a success that administration added more performances to allow more guests after the positive reviews in the papers. That the tickets ran out like water in a desert proved their decision right. But the last performance gave the actors a privilege in the sale. A gesture of gratitude.

Kurt instantly boughts tickets for his family and the New Directions. Minus Rachel, Blaine and Artie for slighting him with the casting of West Side Story. It was surprisingly expensive. Or not so surprising, since they were still talking about Dalton. But Kurt could efford it. He just hoped his father wouldn't ask for the price and wonder how on earth he payed for that.

But everyone he invited was delighted to come and no-one laughed at the boys in dresses. They were actually more astonished at the positive reception of a play featuring boys in dresses. In Ohio. Burt especially was really touched. This was proof to him that Kurt could do it, that discrimination would not keep him from his dreams. This was a view into his future. Burt didn't care that he started to cry. His boy would make it someday.

Santana was mostly amused, but kept Brittany from clapping during the performance. And Puck led the boy's discussion about sword fights, pirates and musketeers. They obviously liked the bloody parts. Especially since they only understood about every third word. But they loved the fray at the start, the duel of Tybalt and Mercutio, both their deaths, Tybalt's blood-drenched ghost haunting Juliet and the suicide by dagger in the end.

But those were the actor's least favourite parts, because the fake blood was unbelievably sticky. Thad had started getting it out right after leaving the stage, so he was done by the time the play ended. Kurt had to stay behind to clean himself and soak the dress. He just wanted to head to his celebratory dinner with family and friends, but this needed to be done first.

And that resulted in him being alone with Sebastian, who had been covered in 'blood' from his face to his pants for dramatic effect. It had been such a short moment, but it had had to make an impact. Seeing his ghost had prompted Juliet to take the false poison. Their only scene together. And now they were together, too.

But Kurt was cheery from his family and friends' congratulations and Sebastian was tired from fighting the stain. They were not in the mood to bicker or tease. Actually Kurt somewhat pitied the fashion-layman and without being asked helped him wash it out. Purely professionally, of course. But it did get him thinking.

"What are we now, Bas?"

"Hm? Sticky? Tired? Done? What are you getting at?"

"What are we now that the play is over? We're not really enemies again, are we? We worked so well together... I don't want to go back to fighting, but we've never really been friends, either. What do you think?"

Sebastian pondered it, slightly mesmerised by Kurt rubbing the red out of the skin of his neck, while his stage clothes soaked in warm soapy water. He had no idea. Were they friends? Was Sebastian even friends with his fellow Warblers? He hated labels. So he answered Kurt while evading an answer. He started with a hum, then softly sang:

 _"Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you._  
_The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew_  
_that this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry._  
_So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me._

 _Rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid._  
_I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave._  
_Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite_  
_and my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill,_  
_but the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill!_  
_So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me._

 _So rabbit, please stop looking the other way._  
_It's cold out there, so why not stay here_  
_under my tail?"_

"...Wow. I didn't know you had something so sad in your repertoire."

"I think sadness is so much more profound than cheer."

"I agree. But it's still all about sex for you."

Sebastian snorted, but he had meant his chase for Kurt, so he could hardly deny it.

"It might be. Is it working?"

"Well, it's an improvement. Show that not entirely shallow side of yours more often and we might be friends. ...But I'm still not going to sleep with you."

"Aw, why not? But I won't spoil it now. Go to that crowd of yours now, I'll finish up. And merry Christmas, oh sweet candy cane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song (shortened) was Simon Curtis' Flesh, the second (slightly edited for accuracy of content) is Young Heretics' I know I'm a wolf.
> 
> As far as the positive 12 goes, that okay? 'Cause 13 will hurt and I wanted to give you a treat before that.


	13. Setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Christmas was always a wonderful time. A time of love and charity. So when the New Directions were actually torn between doing the right thing and benefiting only themselves, as nice an opportunity as it was, he had no doubts about what he wanted to do. It still felt odd to see Sue smile (at him), but the scowl she sent the others was more normal.

And he did not think about them here. He did not think about the religious implications, either. Christmas was about love no matter the myth it was named after. And even the mean choach was lovely, looking to him with pride as he sang Céline Dion for her again, touching all that had gathered with it's beauty.

 _"O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining_  
_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_  
_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_  
_Til He appeared and the soul felt it's worth_  
_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoyces_  
_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_  
_Fall on your knees_  
  
_O hear the angel voices_  
_O night divine!_  
_O night when Christ was born_  
_O night divine!_  
_O night, O night divine!_  
  
_And in His Name, all oppression shall cease_  
_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we_  
_Let all within us praise his holy name_  
_Christ is the Lord!_  
_Their name forever praise we_  
  
_Noel, Noel_  
_O night, O night Divine_  
_Noel, Noel_  
_O night, O night Divine_  
_Noel, Noel_  
_O night, O holy Divine"_

He didn't believe in God and he hated blind faith and slavish obediance in some book written centuries ago that said that homosexuals deserved to die, but he knew to cherish the emotions only song could truly convey. Trying to use it to comfort him when he was in pain because of the unfairness of the universe was useless, irritating even. You can't tell a gay in Ohio that he needs only trust in God and everything will be fine. But he felt that it helped these.

A little girl even came up to him to ask with big eyes:"Are you an angel?"

He had no idea how to answer that, though, and was grateful when the mother led it away again, murmuring that angels were secret guardians among 'us' and not allowed to tell 'us' who they were. That somewhat irritated him. If there were guardians, were they just as deedless asses as most of the teachers or why were people still getting bullied every day? But he swallowed it down. This was a happy day.

And sometime late into the evening, even the rest of the New Directions came. After their occupation for their own benefit was over. Finn gave him an apologetic look about that. But he could understand him. Rachel had jumped at the opportunity and expected him to support her. Siding with Kurt would have meant his access to sex closing up until he found some crazy way to make it up to her.

And for a teenage boy who didn't get it as easily as Puck or himself, losing the one chance was pure torture. Especially if one still had to endure the downsides of having a girlfriend. So he wasn't overly mad at Finn. Not even at Puck, who no idea or prospect for his future yet and should use every opportunity he got. But at the rest of them and the juniors most of all.

That was nothing, though. He learned that barely into the new year. His holidays had been wonderfully calm and family focused. But the start of school came with a blow. Mister Schuester expected his students to arrange his proposal?! It was meant to be _his_ idea! It was _his_ proposal, after all, because _he_ wanted to marry, not the glee club, and he could ask them to support it, but not to do everything for him!

He was angry beyond belief and boycotted the notion. Unlike everyone else. Again. He did have an interesting conversation with Sam, though.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Not hard of hearing, Sam. What is it?"

"Do you think I have a chance with Mercedes?"

"I would say that you pretty much broke her heart moving away like that, but that that also proved her love and was not exactly your fault, so yes."

"Cool!"

"I said that I _would_ say that."

"But you don't?"

"No, I don't. She has a boyfriend!"

"I know, but... I love her."

"I figured that much and I also think that she loves you and Shane, even though she might not be consciously aware of that, is just her means to not be lonely without you. Aka: Rebound. But she is an honorable girl and won't break his heart just because she still has feelings for you. Give them time to break up on their own. Then you can try."

"O...kay? So if she was broken up, I'd have a chance?"

"Of course you would."

"And she won't mind that I... you know? ...That I used to be a stripper?"

"'Used to be'... Whyever did you stop? And no, she said during girls' night that she was touched by what you would do for your family and that she almost felt guilty that something like that could happen to one of us. She clearly paints you a victim. But hey, I am not the boy spy among the girls! Don't ask things like that. Rather answer my question. You owe me now."

"Umm... Thank you for the answer and I don't know any strip clubs here. But I didn't _like_ it anyway. And I'm trying to get-"

"Don't break them up. You will only hurt her. And you don't need a strip club. Come to Dalton with me some time for a party and you'll get more than some sleazy club can earn anyway. Your mouth is very fantasy-inspiring, I can tell."

"But I'm not doing anything with it. Not with boys."

"Your decision. And they are respectful of boundaries. Just think about it."

Sam nodded gravely and left. Kurt actually doubted that 'White Chocolate' would come with him. But he wouldn't complain about his monopoly. Sam would never have replaced him. He was a different type. Shy and nice-boy-next-doorish. In short, the opposite of Kurt. But it might have been nice not to drive over alone every time.

Sam dreamt about romance, though. When he had been hit by reality, his dream hadn't shattered like Kurt's. It had become distant and all the more precious for it. When the successful idea for a proposal came from Sam, Kurt was not surprised. But also worried. He thought about Sam's stripping and the girls' opinions again. As well as Blaine's words. Would anyone still want him romantically if they knew about his whoring?

It bothered him, but then he just reminded himself of his perspectives before he had first entered Dalton. As the only out guy he knew of - Rachel's dads didn't count - he had not expected to ever meet someone until he was out of Ohio for college. Maybe he should just resume that expectation.

With that in mind he returned to Dalton for the first weekend of the year and was already greeted by Sebastian at the entrance.

"Hey, slut!"

"I'm not a slut, but a happy new year to you, too."

"Kurt, you pretty much banged the whole lacrosse team and glee club. That's definitely a slut to me."

"Not even half, stop exaggerating! And I didn't _bang_ them."

"No? Tell me then. With all the details, please."

"Remember how we talked about your not entirely sex-focused side? I miss it."

"No you don't. You were tense when you came, now you're relaxed again. Clearly I did something right."

"...That's actually true."

"See? Toldya. One point for sexy humor."

"Fine. But what were you doing here? Waiting just for me?"

"Sure. And I like entrances."

"Why?"

"'Cause I like entering. Mostly through 'back entrances', though."

"Hm? Oh, you... dirty little slut."

"Not 'little'!"

Sebastian was indeed right, his careless attitude about sex and humor did put Kurt at ease again. His question about what nobody was telling him about him not so much. But he allowed Kurt to change the topic. This time. They talked some about their holidays, but then they spotted a client of Kurt's and Sebastian sauntered off with a cocky grin to find his own game.

They didn't see each other again for the rest of the day, but that they had been seen together apparently travelled fast. Because as soon as he met up with Niff, they instantly questioned his relationship with Sebastian. That the school slut and their personal prostitute had been at each others' throats before had struck many as ironic. That they suddenly got along now was really curious.

So Kurt had to admit that they might be something like friends now. He also told Niff that Sebastian still didn't know, though. But they didn't care much about that. They were just amused that the odd couple had taken the first step now and didn't even know it yet. They definitely shipped it.

Kurt, however, did not know what he wanted for their future. Sebastian wanted to know. But Kurt didn't feel like he could tell him. And that caused a certain rift. But he would happily talk to Sebastian about everything else any day. Like the next day:

"Guess what I just heard from administration?"

"That they will grant you a new dorm with a king-sized bed for all your slutty ways?"

"Nope. That would be great, but it's something else. Guess again!"

"Just say it, rodent."

"They have mulled it over enough and finally accepted my reasoning that the Warblers should have a captain rather than a council!"

"You..? They...? What? Who?"

"That is not decided yet, but they consider all current council members as candidates."

"Which was... You, Thad and Nick?"

"You seriously don't know that?"

"I usually come after Warbler practice. No spying, remember?"

"Sure. Anyway, you are correct. Nick might not even want to be the solitary leader, since that would take him away from Jeff too often. But Thad wants it and so do I."

"But he usually avoids confrontations with you, doesn't he?"

"He does. But I still feel like they both have an advantage over me."

"Why? I thought you had so many trophies from before Dalton. Wouldn't that make you the likliest captain?"

"I don't mean concerning the Warblers. I feel like they have something over me because they know you. They know... I actually feel like everyone knows, just not me, even though you call me a friend now."

And there was bitterness in that tone. But Kurt evaded the indirect question and congratulated the captain-to-be of the Warblers. When his phone hummed to signal an incoming text, he used the excuse to flee, arguing that Sebastian had lacrosse practice soon anyway. Once out of sight, Kurt truly inspected the strange text from Nick and was mildly concerned.

It said: 'NEED u. dorm now. pleasur be4 businss k?'

He made his way to their dorm at once and ignored the Dalton tie hanging from the handle. What he found inside, however, was not exactly what he would have expected. Nick was lying in his bed almost normally, maybe a bit lower than he would to sleep. And Jeff was on his hands and knees above him. But facing away from the headboard.

And he was kissing the head of Nick's cock. What Nick's mouth did was left to the imagination due to the legs straddling his chest that broke Kurt's line of sight. But he definitely did something, because 'something' kept stealing Jeff's attention, making him stop his work to bite his lips or just pant.

That, however, drove Nick crazy. And that explained why he had texted Kurt. The countertenor leaned against the closed door for a bit, but they didn't notice him, so he cleared his throat, causing both to look up. Well, Jeff looked up. Nick wiggled out from under him to look and immediately started to explain the situation and need, but Kurt could precede him.

"So, could you? I mean I'm flattered that I manage to affect Jeffie so, but I need something, too!"

"Sure can."

Nick happily resumed whatever he had been doing between Jeff's legs before and Jeff leaned back now that he no longer had get to Nick's cock, grinding ever so slightly down while Kurt abandoned his blazer and tie and bent over the lower part of the bed, holding himself on his forearms between Nick's spread thighs. Since Nick was tortured enough, he didn't waste any time with licks and just enveloped the head.

Nick's whole body twitched and Jeff whimpered from whatever Nick's mouth had done in reaction. Looking up to Jeff, Kurt also saw him utilise his freedom to stroke himself. It looked good. Especially since Jeff's eyes were vigilantly observing Nick's cock disappearing into and reappearing from Kurt's mouth as he took to bobbing his head. He kind of liked being watched like that.

Of course he liked an audience when he used his voice, but also when he worked his throat like this it seemed. Jeff's eyes almost did more to him than the warm pressure and familiar taste of Nick in his mouth. He wanted to impress him. So he sped up, hollowed his cheeks and purred around the sensitive flesh. It had Nick writhing and emitting strangled sounds of pleasure, as Jeff's lids fluttered from the vibrations around - currently - his balls.

Kurt counted that as a win and didn't let up again until Nick was twichting almost constantly, his bucking only kept down by Kurt's pressing on his thighs, and finally the warmth began to pulse just before he shot his load down Kurt's throat. Now it was Jeff who whined from loss as Nick was the one distracted from his previous deeds. But he resumed them quickly at the sound and brought Jeff to his own completion.

Unfortunately for Kurt. Who was still in front of Jeff at the time and almost shrieked when he was unexpectedly hit by his beam. It was reduced to a dribble soon enough and he heard Jeff gulping "Sorry?" with a bright blush on his face and upper body. Hearing that, Nick wriggled out from under him again, wildly questioned: "What is it? What happened? Lemme see!"

He snorted in laughter at seeing Kurt's face showered in come, but went quiet quickly at the evil eye he received for that.

"You can, of course, use our shower. Don't be mad? I'm sure it was just an accident."

Kurt wasn't mad as much as he had been surprised, but took that offer without a word. Like he would go through Dalton looking like that! But undressing, before the shower was on and could block out other noises, he overheard something.

"Was it an accident? Or intentional?"

"I don't know... I didn't think it through! But I think I might have aimed for it."

"Naughty! Should I punish you for how you misrepresent our polite little union?"

"Definitely. But later, I'm done for now."

"'kay."

He had to smile at their antics. No, indeed he wasn't mad at all. Nick still slipped him a bit extra in apology on top of his usual for a blowjob when he left. It seemed like a good day for him.

 

Sebastian's day was not that nice. He was angry with everyone who knew because it was just not fair that even near strangers to Kurt knew and he didn't and he was frustrated that he couldn't figure it out. He was so tense with pent up emotions at lacrosse training that he shot the ball against the post. And he usually had the best aim on the team.

It concerned his team mates and at some point, their most vigorous player, Meyers, took him aside.

"What's wrong, captain?"

"Nothing. Could you mind your own business again now?"

"I would, but your business is affecting my business. So what is it or how can we help resolve it? I don't need to know really, but is there a way to make it go away?"

"Didn't you hear me? Mind your own business!"

"Fine. But do the team a favor and go to Kurt at least."

That had Sebastian raising one brow in curiosity. Meyers didn't know that Kurt troubled him, so why did he suggest him for a destination? To his luck, Meyers slightly misinterpreted that reaction.

"Yeah, we all heard that you were hanging out with him yesterday. Congrats on getting his favor. But seriously? You have the money! Unlike me... who would need it far more. Just go blow off some steam, okay? You're disturbing us."

Okay, what? Why money... what did they have to do with... Oh, lord. He remembered their discussion about a gifted blowjob. It all made sense now. How Kurt had said he wasn't a slut, but still blew them all. But it couldn't..., could he really mean what Sebastian thought he did. Maybe he was just reading too much into that... He'd have to be sure.

"I have never in my life hired a prostitute."

But to his shock, the other jock just shrugged.

"I didn't know _you_ had some kind of standard. But it's your decision."

It was true. It was actually true. He needed to know more.

"I didn't say I was against that. It's just one of the few things, perhaps the only thing about sex, that I have no experience with. How do you ask that?"

"How you ask Kurt to blow you? Easy. Just walk up to him and say you heard about his business. He'll likely ask what you're looking for, so you compliment his mouth and he'll find the next quiet place. Or something like that. If you two are alone, you can probably also just get the money out."

"The money...? ...How much?"

"Aw, you wanna know the price of pleasure? Half a grand for his mouth. But he doesn't like cheaters, though I doubt that that's relevant for _you_. You should take care to stay clear of his hair, though. He bites."

"Yeah, I heard about that one."

"Funny filter for you info, Smythe. But whatever, just get some relief and then _focus_ on _lacrosse_!"

He nodded and his team mate let him be, but as soon as the other's back was turned, his mask fell and his mind exploded in chaos.

Kurt was a prostitute? Wow. Sebastian could never do it. He was so not a crowd pleaser. And if Kurt managed to make all these people so happy that they payed (500 bucks!) for it and his friendships with the Warblers among them survived both sex and money issues unscathed, Sebastian had seriously underestimated him still. Congrats, he thought.

He had imagined that Kurt might have contracted some STD he didn't want Sebastian to know about or that he had a really sick fetish. Too sick even for Sebastian - not that there were many of that kind, but they existed. Yet his big bad secret was just that he took money on top of the loads of sex he was having? What of it?! Did he really think that _Sebastian_ would judge him? ...Did he know him at all?

And that returned him to anger, solely directed at Kurt now. He was the closest thing Sebastian had to a friend on the entire bloody continent! And he didn't trust him?! Not even enough for something so many more people were clearly okay with? Why?! What had he done to deserve everyone's distrust?! No-one ever really befriended him. No-one ever sincerely liked him. They liked to use him for his voice or his body. But they didn't like _him_.

Kurt had been his hope. Someone to banter with. Someone who was just good company without an agenda. True, he wanted to sleep with Kurt. Who wouldn't? But Kurt didn't want him just for that. They could friends, he had thought. Preferably friends with benefits, admittedly, but first and foremost friends. And he didn't even trust him.

He kept thinking about it the entire time until he next saw Kurt. He couldn't not confront him now. So he pulled him aside into the next room and blocked the door with a chair so they wouldn't be disturbed. Then he briefly organised his thoughts, while Kurt looked at him in concern.

"What's the secret that you're keeping from me?"

"Sebastian..."

"Don't, Kurt. Just tell me now."

"Would you not pressure me? This is not very friendly."

"Nor is your distrust! Everyone knows! Everyone beside me, even the freaking drama teacher!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. And I should go now, Regionals are coming up soon. You should perhaps go to your own show choir now and work on your performance."

"Re... Just because we are rivals?!"

"Other rivals of ours have done much more and I know you are sneaky from your two-faced try on Blaine. So yes, of course I am not so stupid as to give our biggest competition devastating blackmail material just before Regionals!"

"Fuck Regionals! I don't even care about show choir!"

"Exactly. You do lacrosse and you sing, but it's both just means to an end amd that's fucking, right? You want a challenge, that's why you let go of Blaine when you realised that he wasn't one. That's the reason you befriended me, right? You just wanted a challenge and I gave you one. And once I give in, you can have my virgin ass for your prize and move on!"

And that just hit too close to home. It hurt and he lashed out without thinking.

"Challenge? What challenge?! You aren't one. You're just a whore! You want payment for your ass? Fine, tell me how much, I have the money! And thus you are as easy as a doll."

Only after he had said that did he realise that he might just have gone too far. He certainly saw the change in Kurt, whose anger disappeared, his voice growing cold and detatched.

"Fine. Take what you want and you can give up the pretense of friendship so no-one thinks to talk of trust anymore."

With that he mechaniccally undressed, turned away and bent over, presenting his untouched behind. Sebastian was shocked and utterly perplexed. Was this a test? Surely, it had to be. Kurt was in no mood for sex... But he didn't seem like he would hit Sebastian and storm off if he was touched. He seemed rather like ...was that defeat of relief? Sebastian's mind didn't know what to do. But his dick knew.

Even feeling like something was really wrong, he licked his lips subconsciously and took in the beauty that was Kurt. Those long, lean legs, the hint of muscle in his curved back. That rounded little ass that begged to be bitten like a fruit, or fucked. And over all of it that shine of white marble skin.

Faced with such perfection in the flesh, he just couldn't help himself. He traced his fingers over one side by the hips and felt the soft skin. Kurt didn't even shiver, much less shy away from him as he had feared he would. Emboldened he gripped the gorgeous body by the hips, pulling him back the slighest bit, as he ground his crotch into the soft globes.

He wanted him. So badly. He probably shouldn't... But Kurt had invited him to and he wasn't even drunk or anything! Maybe... Maybe just a feel of him? Suddenly desperate he sucked on his pointer finger, getting it as wet as he could, and spread the cheeks in front of him, before tracing the wet finger down, catching at the tiny pink hole.

Kurt let him. He didn't accuse him or hit him or run away. He let him. This was no test. So he nudged the ring of muscle until he could slip just one finger inside. Damn, that was tight. How glorious would it feel around his cock? He fingered the boy as deeply as he could, feeling him shudder now. Oh he wanted him. But this wasn't right. He was torn.

Why did his stupid conscience have to rear now? Couldn't he just enjoy the moment? If he pulled back now, chances were he'd never get another shot at this. And he wanted it! Damn it. Damn, damn, damn, bloody hell damn it! Inside he cursed every swearword he knew in English and French both. Then finally he spoke up.

"I _really_ want this, I want you. But I want you to want me, too."

"I don't. Take it or leave it."

He was insulted, hurt and angry at Kurt again. But now he had heard it. It was defeat. Kurt did this on a spur of Nihilism and that was just wrong. So he withrew, even though he was achingly hard from the feeling he had gotten. He stepped back.

"You should do that your first time with someone special."

"I have no-one special. And if you don't want what is offered, you should probably go."

"Kurt, y-"

"Just go."

What was this? He had done the right thing! He would even have been willing to comfort Kurt, despite normally not doing the whole heart and feelings thing. But Kurt didn't want him to do the right thing. He wanted nothing right then. And that grated Sebastian more than he was willing to admit. In fact, he hated how it made him feel. He was not weak and whiny. And he didn't back down.

"Fine. I will. I guess you'll just sell it to someone else then. But we are clear now: You don't want or trust me and we are not friends. See you at Regionals."

So it was him who stomed off in the end. And only his burning anger could scorch the tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Kurt had no such anger, so he let them fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say "Luckily, when they are so far down, there is only one way left to go: Up again."  
> But '3x11: Michael' is still ahead. (I promise a happy ending, though.)
> 
> P.S.: I expect a reaction now.


	14. Rock Salt Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! (I was going to update again sooner, but my grandparents visited, so I had to sit with them and play nice while they told me all about my 'sweet' little cousins. I am so not ever having children of my own...)  
> Anyway, no excuses, here's the new chapter:

When he woke up, for the third time, it was barely five in the morning. He couldn't sleep. However should his mind rest? It was far too full of that boy. Sebastian. He just didn't get him. What was he after? What drove him, really? He acted like he wanted sex all the time, but on every occasion Kurt knew he could have had it, he let it go instead.

Schue had told him that Sebastian had droppd Blaine off untouched, even though Kurt knew he could have fucked him and had clearly wanted it, too. And now that he could have fucked Kurt, he had also shown that he wanted it and admitted it even, but had not taken his chance, either. Why? He had said that he'd wanted him to want him back, but he had several clients who had been with Sebastian. Actually _been_ with him. In the sense of: They'd indeed been fucked by him.

And there had been no discussions or hesitation there. Sebastian had found a willing body and used it. What was different now? Part of Kurt argued that he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He had been spared in his moment of weakness and should just be grateful without questioning it. But if so, whom did he owe the gratitude? A god he didn't believe in? Or Sebastian, who had hurt him as only Finn and his own father had managed before?

Why did it even hurt so much? He shouldn't care! Sebastian shouldn't have that kind of power over him. But why did he? Kurt had no shortage of friends, why did this one hurt him so? It wasn't like he didn't ever get belittled and otherwise insulted by the rest of them. Santana must have insulted every member of the New Directions, except for Brittany, and Rachel did that implicitly ever other day when she put absolutely everyone beneath herself. And she wore animal sweaters, which was a truly drastic attack against his eyes.

But they didn't hurt him like this. Even Sebastian's earlier insults didn't hurt him like this. Worse than the girls, because he was a gay boy too, but nothing like this. It frustrated him and confused him. Especially the mixed feelings their last encounter caused in him. He could still feel a phantom touch. On him and in him. He had even dreamt of Sebastian.

He had dreamt of what had happened and of what could have happened. What would they be like now if Sebastian had not gone, if he done it? His first thought had been that Sebastian would be gone and he would feel disgusted with himself. But what if Sebastian had enjoyed it? Would he have still been miserable if Sebastian had complimented him? Almost definitely, he thought. Initially.

But he took pride in his skill at giving boys pleasure. Letting himself be used was no skill, though. Then again, he also took pride in his appearance and, although he worked for that, it was still mostly genetics. His mother had been a great beauty and passed that down to him. He hadn't learned or trained that, but he still liked it complimented. So would he haved liked it from Sebastian?

He doubted it. That would still have meant that someone he had considered friendship with had only wanted to fuck him. Like many of his clients... He was friends with some, but by now most knew him only as an escort. Most wanted just sex from him. And was he better? He didn't know many of last names. They meant only a stroking of his ego and some cash for him. Was that any less selfish than Sebastian's want for sex?

Could he really judge him? And would it really have been so very different from any other client? That, he was actually sure, it would have been. It was his virginity. It was the biggest step, the last possible gift of intimacy. Something meant for a boyfriend, not a client. The last chance at romance. But with whom?

Blaine, who was such an idealistic fool, but turned into a slut when drunk? No, that was not what he wanted. That screamed of big gestures and no day to day life. That was a fling, not a relationship. But what was? Niff were the ideal couple, because they were both so head over heels in love that even a normal day was a little dream to them. And they were both privileged enough not to have to worry about reality waking them up from it.

He didn't have that. Realistically, he had to expect that he never would. So what did he need that chance for? Whom would he gift it? Should he just 'wait for the right one'? For how long? And when would he become so desperate he'd just throw it away at some drunken college party? Should he really wait that long?

Maybe it should have been Sebastian. At least there would have been no awkward fumbling, since Sebastian knew what to do. But no, that was definitely not a reason to have sex. He sounded depressed even to himself now! And he would only have hurt more if Sebastian had used and dropped him and that would have been it, compliments or none.

And if he had returned? Pride was, admittedly, one of his strongest motivators. What if Sebastian had liked it so much he'd have come back for more? Would he have let him again? And would his ego have danced over his moral's grave? He knew that he shouldn't base his self-worth on someone else's opinion, but - realistically - he knew of no-one who didn't. Even Finn needed Schue's approval and that of that football recruiter. And his dad needed Carole's.

Their whole school system was built on that. And he was not immune. So maybe he would have let him again. But it would have been as wrong as it was unrealistic. Sebastian had had so many. Why would Kurt of all of them be special? He was utterly clueless! And Sebastian was the expert. He could never have impressed Sebastian. But Sebastian had already impressed him.

That was the other things about his dreams of what would have been that confused him. He couldn't tell whether they were nightmares or indeed dreams. He only knew that the phantom touch left him hard. His conscience wa ranting and raving at his consciouness for it, but this round went to the urges. Freud would have had a field day. Seriously? Even imagining a wrinkly old weirdo psychoanalysing him couldn't kill his boner?

Damn. But he just couldn't forget the feeling of Sebastian inside of him. A finger was no cock, but it had felt so new. It had inspired his lust and curiosity both. Especially when a fingertip had brushed just passed some magical spot. It hadn't really been hit, but even just that had had him holding his breath. And then he would always remember Jeff's face as Nick had rutted into him on their first threesome. That had been pure bliss.

And Sebastian was more experienced with boys than Nick. He knew his way around them and he most certainly knew how to make them feel like nothing else they'd ever felt before. Just thinking that made him feel needy and empty, but Sebastian's last words before leaving crashed down on him again. That butchered his interest after all.

There was no use thinking about what could have been. It hadn't been and wouldn't be in the future. Sebastian hated him now. He had tried to protect himself and hurt them both in the process. Now he was miserable. Maybe his friends at school could cheer him up. Actually, he didn't expect that any of them could manage that. But they might be able to distract him from his misery.

 

And they did! Michael Jackson was just a great. Even for distraction. And temporarily, he was happy again. Right until a familiar sleazy meekat's voice invaded their get-together in the Lima Bean, shortly followed by it's face and form. And then the contents of his speaking reached Kurt. Well, congratulations on the title of captain. But his first act as uncontested ruler was to cheat?

Except, it wasn't really cheating if Blaine had actually told him, was it? Blaine. When did they even talk? And how often did they talk? Did they meet up, too? Kurt didn't want to show how affected he was in front of Sebastian, so he didn't make the huge scene he normally would, but he did ask Blaine how often they talked. Blaine just dismissed that, though. While Sebastian was still talking.

When Kurt interrogated him again afterwards, he explained that he just missed Dalton and Sebastian always kept him up to date about it. And didn't Sebastian do the honorable thing? Kurt knew that Blaine referred to their night at Scandals, but in that situation, he just couldn't help himself:

"What honorable thing, Blaine? Using you to spy on us? Cheating to win Regionals from us? Or telling us what you did? You know, this time when they call you Blaine Warbler again, I'm not defending you anymore. _I_ have friends among the Warblers, too. I even _performed_ with them. But I do not betray my own for someone else!"

After that, things with Blaine were uncomfortable again. But Sebastian was more urgent right then. Well, the Warblers were. Unfortunately, they were loyal to a fault. So they supported Sebastian's 'street fight' with them. But nothing truly bad would have come of it. It was just a sing-off with some dancing. Right until Sebastian got a slushie from out of nowhere and hit Kurt with it right in the face.

Years of experience with these things had given him something of an early warning system, so he managed to move back and close his eyes, where everyone who had ever been slushied knew it hurt the worst, but he still felt the sting all over his freezing face and he knew that his clothes were soaked, too.

And he heard Sebastian's laughter as a large number of feet moved away. But he himself was already beeing moved by Mercedes, who shouted for the next bathroom. Rachel argued against that, of course. As she always argued against everything that wasn't her idea or favored her.

"No, we can't go now. They can't do that to us! We need to go after them and tell them th-"

"Telling ain't helping here, white girl! And this jacket cost more than your entire wardrobe, so we need to start trying to save it right now!"

They didn't actually manage to save it. The slushie's dye remained firmly in the fabric, but that wasn't even his biggest problem. Mercedes muttered angrily at Rachel how long he would have to save his pocket money in order to replace it, since she didn't know about his unofficial income. But the real problem was the persistent ache and itching across his face and throat.

He knew what it felt like to get hit by a load of ice-cold liquid with tiny pieces of even more ice in it. But this was not the same. He felt wet and at the same time like he really needed to moisturise the whole area. This didn't feel like the every day slushie from McKinley. It felt different. In the sense of worse.

By the next morning, it was evident that that had not been an ordinary slushie. The effects of those were often gone within the hour, a good hit might take a few more, but none left this. The next morning, the skin that had been hit was dry to the point of raspy and still a light shade of red. Like a rash almost. His usually so soft lips were cracked in places and he had minute little cuts along his cheeks. Or were they scratch marks?

It reminded him a bit of his fall into the macadam when he had been made to try skating. Lots of small scratches. These were just even smaller. Had something been inside that slushie? Larger shards of ice? ...Or something worse? The New Directions agreed and Schue, the most useless enemy of student on student conflicts ever, passed it on to Dalton.

Like they would do anything. Not bowing down to a public school's wishes against one of their students was a principle thing for them. A pride thing. Conflicts between two of their students were solved. There was always order in the halls of Dalton. No bullying. But between one of their own and an outsider? Everyone would protect their own against an outsider. It was only human and Kurt couldn't even blame the school. Especially since it didn't even happen at Dalton.

But coming to school even with his biggest scarf and lots of lots of concealer on his face was seriously humiliating. It hurt and it made him angry. Yes, he had kept a secret. But so what? Everyone had secrets and this one was dangerous. But Sebastian had gone and humiliated him in front of his entire school. Well, two could play that game.

Kurt was not one of those two that could, though, it appeared. Even when Santana offered to help him, he was equally thrilled and sickened at the thought of what she might concoct. And then she came into glee practice with a recorder, playing Sebastian's voice as he admitted to putting rock salt into the slushie that he later hit Kurt in the face with.

With that, they could get him arrested. Depending on his history, and someone like him had to have a history, he might even go to juvie for that. The gleeks were overjoyed at being able to pay him back, legally. But now Kurt was scared. If Sebastian faced court as revenge, what would keep him from taking revenge for that himself? What if he told the court whom he had really attacked? What if this was the push that made him tell the officials about Kurt?

Prostitution was illigal. He might face court himself, if that came out. He couldn't let that happen. So he made up a reason about the moral high ground that enough them bought to have them arguing among each other, but Santana was not convinced. Not going to the police with it was almost an obstruction of justice in her eyes.

And she would go without his okay. He had no choice. He took her to a quiet place and almost begged her not to.

"Why on earth not, Kurt? He committed a crime!"

"And so did I! Okay?"

"You? Oh come on. What crime could _you_ have possibly committed?"

"I... I a... The crime is... I don't think that it's any of the government's business and no-one gets hurt. But it's still a crime..."

"What is?!"

"Prostitution."

"Pr- What? You-? Oh my God.... the money? That much money? The six hundred something in one week? That was... from sex work?"

"Actually that is a joke compared to what I make now, even though I have only the weekends anymore... But it's okay, I don't hate it, I liked it even... But then Sebastian found out. And if I drag him into court, Santana, he could tell them! And I don't know what would happen to me then."

"Okay, okay, give me a second.... Well, ... I mean... Fine. First: You're right, we both don't want to know what Ohio would do to a gay prostitute. So we don't hand them Sebastian, even though he would deserve it, and I _will_ tell him about the recording, just to see his face when he realises his mistake. And second: Boys pay you what? Congratulations, Hummel. You've stunned the woman sexpert of this school."

He was so glad that she took it with humor. And quite some respect, too. Now he had three fellow gleeks in his school that knew and still had his back. It was a relief.

 

He was quite tense, though, when they invited the Warblers for their demonstration. But it went well. Almost all the Warblers joined them. Only Sebastian remained and clapped in mockery. But to the New Directions' surprise, one of his own spoke up against him. Nick.

"Come on, Bas. You went too far already. You're really good at singing and performing, but you have enough haters after pissing off Kurt like that. I mean, both your clubs are on the brink of mutiny if your actions lead to him not showing up next weekend! We'd have warned you. But you said 'the New Directions', not _'Kurt'_."

"And he is one of them, just like the traitor Blaine he lured away from us."

Kurt was still positively surprised that they would stand up against Sebastian, who could throw any opponent out of the Warblers now. Blaine was a kicked puppy again at how Sebastian really thought of him, but Santana... She stepped forth with a malicious grin.

"Funny that you talk of treason, criminal chipmunk. But we know what you put in that slushie."

Sebastian dismissed her, stating that they had no evidence, but then Santana flashed the recording and watched his face freeze. That only lasted for a second, though.

"You wouldn't dare. Not unless you want to put Kurt's jailbait ass in juvie, too. Or did you forget, redface, that I know? Tell me, are your friends aware of what a crooked little wh-"

"Oh, we know Kurt. He told us. Obviously. After all, we're not the kind of 'friend' who would throw a slushie spiked with rock salt in his face, just because things don't go our way. So yeah, we know."

Sebastian was stunned at her words and then Puck and Sam stepped forth beside her to hide the others' confusion, presenting a united front. At Sam's initiative they even put their arms around his shoulders and added something of their own.

"And we stand by him still. 'Cause we are true friends."

Sebastian snorted at that, showing derision, but inside he didn't feel that. He felt only hurt. How cruel to rub his face in it. So it wasn't just that all his clients at Dalton knew. His friends, even girls, even a lesbian who couldn't possibly be a client also knew. Everyone did. Only he was singled out. He left without a word, straining not to run away, but just walk, not letting it show.

Hesitantly the Warblers followed him. But when almost everyone was gone, Jeff turned around.

"He doesn't judge you, Kurt. He's hurt because you thought he would and he can't deal with being vulnerable. But I hope you'll return. He's already made plans to leave again for the weekends to avoid seeing you in case you come. So it's safe if you want to. ...We hope for you. The two of you. We don't like this fight, either."

He took Nick's hand and gave him a kiss for waiting and for solace, then they were gone. And those words remained in Kurt's head despite Santana's voiced distrust. Finn gave him faint amusement with his so very Finn-typical confusion.

"What exactly do we know that could put Kurt in juvie?"

But he accepted it, when Santana told him that everyone knew he couldn't keep a secret, which was why it was the best for Kurt, if he didn't know. And he wanted what was best Kurt. Rachel demanded to know since it was obviously a risk for them all, but before Santana could speak, Puck shot Rachel down, and when she refused to accept that, Finn told her to leave it. She couldn't keep a secret either, as the whole baby-daddy thing had proven.

Kurt was truly grateful for their support. But Sebastian still worried him and he couldn't banish him from his mind. That was until his father took him out of his lesson. Well, he still thought that Sebastian had done something to cause that at the time. But then his father revealed the letter from NYADA. He was so so so overjoyed. It even drove Sebastian from his mind.

 

And true to Jeff's word, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen at Dalton throughout the weekend. He definitely felt his clients' relief when he showed up, though. He almost hadn't gone indeed. He hadn't needed the additional humiliation, but beside a few tiny scratches he was back to normal. And through his success, he was extremely motivated, which they greatly enjoyed.

He almost thought that things would go back to how they had been before he had first met Sebastian. Except that Finn might get married soon. Oh Gaga, would Rachel be his sister in law then? Having two dads in law might be cool, but Rachel? And would she move in with them? He shuddered at the thought.

Then Valentine's day was coming closer and he found himself on the receiving end of anonymous gifts. Interesting. Blaine and him were still in disagreement since the whole MJ thing. This time perhaps for good. But wh-? The strangest part of him perked at the thought that maybe this was Sebastian's way of apologising.

When they turned out to have come from Dave Karofsky, he realised that he had let things lie for too long. He had always been busy with something and consequently put Dave into a painful waiting game. So he had a serious talk with him about why he was fixated on him so much. After all, he was not the only gay boy in the school anymore. So Dave had a choice.

He didn't expect Dave to turn around and go after Blaine, but it was Valentine's day and Blaine was miserably alone. So Kurt encouraged Dave to just comfort him and find comfort in his company. Inside he thought that they were made for each other, so different that they would never be each other's rivals. And Dave was rather quiet, so he would be able to live with being talked at for a couple hours straight.

After he had sent the other away, though, he thought about himself. He was single, why hadn't he taken him up on it? Perhaps because they would be terrible for each other. Kurt was a bitch and Dave was far too sensitive for him if he was in a bad mood. He needed someone who could defend himself, someone who could talk back, but wouldn't threaten his place in the spotlight, while having at least some common ground with him.

His thoughts inexplicably returned to Sebastian. His personal enigma. Who fought back with ease, but cared enough to be hurt. If Jeff had been right... But Jeff knew feelings, he was never wrong about them. So Sebastian had hurt him and he had hurt Sebastian. Both more than either was used to from a vague friend they hadn't even been close to for very long.

He didn't know what to make of Sebastian and he wouldn't be surprised if the feeling was mutual. All he knew was that Sebastian was like no other boy to him... To the positive or negative, he didn't know. But definitely someone special. And then he realised what he had just thought.

 

Sebastian was having some of the worst time of his life. He had to put together Regionals for the Warblers and couldn't concentrate on anything. He got some vigorous action every weekend. It might even border on reckless. Well, sue him! And then his favorite sorta holiday came. Valentine's day: the day of love. Also known as: the day of desperate singles feeling so miserable about being alone they'll go below their league to feel wanted.

And then he got a strange text from Niff, asking him to come to their dorm. Sorry, what? They had finally decided to accept his offer from months ago? On the couple day number one? He even faintly believed to remember that they had talked about going on a special vacation for one night, but he hardly ever listened to their fluffiness. Well, whatever. If a couple of pretty boys asked for him, who was he to deny them their wishes?

So he went to their dorm and let himself in without knocking, only to he find himself facing Kurt, the couple nowhere to be seen. Traitors! Conspirators! But he couldn't run now, with his tail between his legs. He had to man up.

"Fancy, seeing you here. I guess 'Niff' will have to rely on being lovebirds then, once they are not Warblers anymore."

"Don't, Seb. They only helped."

"Whom? You? Why would be lenient for that? And people call me 'Bas', not 'Seb'."

"Well, I call you 'Seb' and they helped _us_! Listen, Seb, you hurt me. And I would be mad, but I'm not, because I hurt you, too. So I propose we consider ourselves even."

"That all? 'Cause I'd like to go get laid now. Since, as you said, that's all I care about."

"I was wrong. About that and something else, too."

"And what would that be?"

"I said that I had no-one special and I said that I didn't want you. I was wrong. You are strangely special to me. And my dreams about you taught me that... in truth... I want you."

"...I don't do relationships, Kurt. And I won't start because of you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Oh, please. Blaine told me all about the lilacs and sappy music. You don't see what you have done so far as real, because you don't come during it and no-one's been in your ass yet. You still romanticise virginity. I mean even now you're asking me on Valentine's day."

"What Blaine told you is outdated by a year and I am here with you today because a discussion with my secret admirer, who stole my first kiss with a boy last year, prompted me. And considering the romanticising, I just want it to be special in the sense of not random. I want to be able to look back at it with a smile. That smile can also be a grin or a smirk, though. As long as it is not regret. And you are definitely not random to me."

"Yeah, I am a slut."

"And I am a whore, talking to this slut about virginity. ...Will you forgive me and rock my world already?"

Sebastian unwittingly smiled like the sun at that. But then he sobered up again for a moment.

"I _will_ still sleep around afterwards. You know that, right?"

"And _I_ will keep my business. Well, I'll expand it, I guess. I just want my first time to be with you."

"Then why are we still standing here? Come. 'Cause I'm not having your first time in a single's bed in Niff's dorm room, as generous as they were about that. Yet my Porsche has room for two and my mansion is parent-free tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're alright again.
> 
> (Serious question: Should they get to it now or should something interrupt and postpone it? I've had fun envisioning both, but I really can't decide which to write for this story.)


	15. Regionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and opinions! I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!  
> (Sorry for the wait, I had an errand to run in my university city.)

Kurt loved cars and on any other day, he would have had much to say about Sebastian's. But not today. Today the drive was exhausting, because he wanted to touch and he couldn't. It wouldn't be safe to distract the driver like that. So he had to stay still and keep his hands to himself. A truly difficult task, with what they were about to do on his mind. But even though it felt like ages, the drive finally came to an end...

"Did you say 'mansion', Seb?"

"Yep, now get out. Why?"

"'Cause this isn't a mansion, it's a freaking palace!"

Even stunned he got out of the car, hardly noticing how Sebastian locked it, the iron-bar gate closing just as automatically as it had opened as soon as the pregrogrammed car neared. It was really quite fascinating and the building was enormous. But Sebastian an at first but then not really protesting Kurt up bridal-style and carried him onto the front porch.

Once he had door unlocked, Kurt slipped through to take in the entrance hall before Sebastian shooed him into his own room. He would have done this in his dorm room at Dalton, but rumor was that they checked the rooms during lessons, for drugs and stuff. And Sebastian didn't keep anything illegal in his room, his fake ID was always with him, just like a small stash of condoms and lube, but he wouldn't have any teacher fondling his other stuff in his absence, so that stayed at home. Right here.

And he wanted to use it all, but round one could go without. He could ease the virgin into it gently. As gently as he managed. He wasn't really a gentleman and the best sex was rough sex for him. But he could try for Kurt. He'd get him rough later. Kurt was a wildcat. He was bound to like it rough. But they should still keep to reason. But he tossed a condom and lube on the bed before essentially ripping his clothes off.

Kurt watched that curiously, but made no move to undress himself. Well, that wuldn't work. Sebastian naked and Kurt fully dressed. Nope. So he made to rip off Kurt's clothes, too. But before his hands touched the first fiber, Kurt hissed menacingly enough to have him jerk back:

"Dare you damage a single seam of my wardrobe and, as delicious as it may look, I will do worse than bite that thing."

Sebastian gulped, but was somehow only more excited. Kurt was so definitely a wildcat. He was gonna be such fun! But first he was gonna be bossy, nodding to the bed and not moving an inch, before he had laid down on it. Or laid himself out on it, rather. He imagined that this must be what a buffet would feel like it it could feel. He was certainly being devoured by Kurt's eyes. And that was such a turn-on.

And then Kurt started to strip, slowly, teasingly. He was infuriating and far too bossy for a virgin. But Sebastian indulged him. Well, that's what he justified his behavior as in his own head. He rather yielded, because Kurt could still call this all off if he was displeased. And Sebastian really didn't want that.

So he waited until Kurt had taken off and tantalizingly folded the last piece of fabric to rest them all on a chair. But now he could also complete the picture. Kurt was truly beautiful. A statue worth a temple built around it. And he was wearing only a brave smile anymore, as he finally joined Sebastian on the king-sized bed. The jock took that as permission and closed the distance instantly to drown in Kurt's lips.

It hadn't actually been intended as an okay, in Kurt's mind, but he would not be stopping this. He had never kissed like this before. There were times he had thought the idea of another's tongue in his mouth disgusting. But it wasn't. It was eager and challenging and refused to back down. He was not the kind that choked on another boy. He was the kind that hummed and pushed back. Sebastian grunted in surprise, almost tickled, but he didn't back down either. Not so easily.

He grabbed the lube without looking coated one hand, before gripping Kurt's erection while the liquid was still cool. That had Kurt hiss and jerk back to glare at him. But when he started stroking, the glare soon wavered and collapsed. Now Kurt's face got even stranger as he took everything in. Sebastian was touching him there. He had another guy's hand on his cock! And that guy was far too cocky with his smug smirk all the time.

So Kurt decided to repay him and kissed the juncture between his neck and shoulder only to bite down on it hard, wiping the smirk off his face and eliciting a drawn out groan. Sebastian loved rough. And he loved being right. So this was his cue to kiss and nibble down Kurt's throat, his free hand find one of Kurt's nipples and twisting it. He could feel Kurt harden more at the sensation. And that gave him ideas. Hot enough ideas to break away for a moment.

"You should have these pierced, you know. So you can ring them and put a chain between them. I wouldn't need to choose one then, but could just tug on the chain and you'd feel it in both."

Kurt did not respond verbally, but he gulped around the mark he'd left before choosing a new spot to treat it in the same way. Sebastian chuckled at his thoughtful silence in the middle of what they were doing, but he had enough of just messing around. He pushed Kurt on his back without breaking the contact between Kurt's infamous mouth and his skin. It was getting him all tingly and would be a waste to lose.

Then he pushed Kurt's knees apart and kneeled between them. He could feel the anticipation rising in the tensing of Kurt's hands that were clawing at his sides and no doubt also leaving marks. Now he led his already slicked hand down to nudge at the hole he sought entrance to. Kurt growled in warning when it left his cock, but that didn't deter Sebastian. It only excited him more, raising his hackles and sending shivers down his back.

And even though he never did that with any other hook-ups, he claimed Kurt's mouth again with his own and plunged his tongue in at the same time as his finger entered below, swallowing the mewl that drew from Kurt. It felt so good to be back in there, under better circumstances now and with no guilt or doubt distracting him.

He added a second finger as soon as he felt he could and Kurt did not complain. He tensed, so Sebastian slowed, not wanting to hurt him, but he soon relaxed again. At last he added a third finger, just because Kurt was still a virgin. Normally he found two to be enough, leaving a bit of a burn to heighten the sensations, but he was careful now. And Kurt repaid his efforts in moans.

Oh, he wanted him so badly. And this time, he could really have him. He snatched an condom wrapper and ripped it open with his teeth before slipping the condom on in one smooth motion. He really wanted to get it inside right now. But then a thought shot through his mind.

"Kurt? Considering what you are, what will this cost me?"

"Dunno, can we think about that later, please?"

"Wow, that's really unprofessional. What would you do if I refused your expectations afterwards? You can say no before, but you can't take it back afterwards."

"I trust you, okay?"

"But it should be your first thought with a new client! You need a routine or you could forget it with the wrong person one day and get into trouble."

"Fine. What do you suggest? But wrap it up soon or I'll find someone else."

"Seriously? You wouldn't."

"If you're just a tease, I would. I would go to Blaine."

"Ouch! That's a low blow. Okay, going being oral for half a grand, it's gotta be notably more. Because you will feel this more. And this takes longer, too, with all the absolutely necessary preparation. I might say double, but this is more than two guys getting blown. Quadruple? So two grand?"

"Are you sure someone can afford that?"

"Most will keep to blowjobs, of that there is no doubt. But you don't want people flooding you. It has to be costly. The most expensive things are the most revered. You really aren't the quick fuck kind of guy. Give them an experience. Then some will find it worth it. I certainly will. And I wouldn't mind being your only one, if the others can't afford you."

"Dream on, slut, and two grand is fine with me."

"Great. But... I really got to know: Going to Blaine was a bluff, right? You wouldn't seriously-"

"Have my first time with a totally clueless sop who doesn't even know what to do? No, that was definitely just a bluff. But it worked. Now, please! I'm gaping and empty and it feels just odd."

"Aw, did you just beg me to fuck you?"

"Nope, I'm ordering you. Now."

He laughed in delight, but he knew the strangeness and imagined Kurt's nerves acting out at the imminent that was still not coming, so he didn't prolong Kurt's discomfort. He slicked himself up quickly and positioned himself, only just touching Kurt's hole. But this wasn't fine yet. First he kissed Kurt again. He somehow had to. Only with their lips locked did he push inside.

Slowly at first, but steadily as far as he could go. He could feel Kurt tense again and his face contort at the burn, but that would pass. He let him adjust, even though it had him panting into Kurt's neck with the effort to hold still. Kissing had made him too light-headed from the lack of oxygen. And then at last, he could feel Kurt nod against him.

He forced himself to start off slow, but his thrusts became faster and faster now until he was holding Kurt by the hips and still rocking him with his rutting. He controlled his body entirely. But he'd reckoned without his host about that. Kurt might have been overwhelmed by the unfamiliar sensations at first. But now he grew used to it. And he was not a doll to an animal.

He seized Sebastian's hips with his thighs and used his arms to twist around, turning them over. Sebastian stilled, stunned to find himself suddenly underneath. But then Kurt stabilized himself with his hands on Sebastian's chest, digging his nails into those wonderfully tight pectoral muscles just a bit and repositioned his legs.

"I am also not the kind that lies back and takes it, Seb. You can rut me, when I'm in the mood to let you do all the work. But this is about me now. So you lie back and let me."

Sebastian had not yet processed that, but then Kurt lifted himself up and let himself sink again, testing it out. He repeated the motion and starting leaning forth and then back to feel how it influenced the sensation inside him. But Sebastian didn't have his patient curiosity, he needed to move. o he thrust up, but it only enticed Kurt. He didn't complain, but used the movement, learning his favorite technique and Sebastian's apparent preference quickly.

He had always been a fast learner about all things. In this he was just the same. He was so made for this. Sebastian had never liked being below someone, few did in his experience, so he mostly did it standing up. But this. This made him feel so wild. Like a near flying race horse. With a gorgeous rider. And Kurt had more endurance than most on their first time, driving him to the edge before himself.

And he was having none of that. So he gripped his rider's cock again and jerked it furiously, until Kurt was panting, too. Until he twitched in his hand. Until the tight heat around him seized, milking him with a cry while Kurt's own come painted his chest with streaks of white.

Damn. Even his vision was fuzzy after that and Kurt almost collapsed on him. But he was the experienced one, which made him the designated caretaker this time. He lowered Kurt onto the bed beside himself and slipped out, then got rid of the condom, even though standing up was a bitch. But he also noticed Kurt watching him in curiosity.

"What? You can't be new to condoms."

"Well, I've never had this before."

"Yeah, but you've had oral sex. ...You did use condoms then, didn't you?"

"Why would I? It's just-"

"Kurt! It's not _just_ anything. Not everything, sure, but several STDs are transmittable via oral sex, too."

Both their highs were quickly fleeing now, replaced with dread.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. And I think we should both go to the clinic in Westerville, tomorrow."

"But... I can't. I'm just-"

"Don't panic on me, okay? I'm sure you don't have anything."

"How can you be sure! I've had dozens!"

"But only Dalton boys. Right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. Kurt, they are beyond sheltered. I mean the reason they're going to you it because they don't get it elsewhere. I'm pretty sure you the only one most of them even have sex with and the only one beside you should be me. And I always go safe. I'm an expert, I don't even need a minute. But we get you tested tomorrow and get a truck load of condoms, too. You'll need them in the future. Because if even one of your clients contracts anything, you're gonna spread it through Dalton like crazy. Okay?"

"But... If this gets official..."

"Don't worry. Medical records are private."

"Not from my dad while I'm still underage! And does it cost something?"

"Don't worry! Please? I know a doctor there. I get regular check-ups just in case. We can ask him to file it under my name and send the results to my address, too."

"That doesn't sound legal."

"The doctor I'm talking about will do it. He _likes_ me. And he will do it even just for the masturbation material thinking about us together will mean for him. Okay? Just rest for now. You're exhausted. I totally ruined the evening, didn't I?"

"No, why? Nothing new without a heart-condition-creating panic, is there?"

Sebastian laughed at the dry tone and humor, but eventually just pulled Kurt into a hug to comfort him. And he didn't remember falling asleep. But they woke up in each other's arms. That was kind of awkward for Sebastian, but he managed to distract from that with reminding them that he owed Kurt something and fled the strange intimacy to get two thousand dollars for Kurt.

They dressed, Kurt begrudgingly in the clothes of the day before, since he had nothing else here and Sebastian's clothes were way too big for him. Then they drove right to the clinic. Kurt couldn't have stomached anything right then and Sebastian didn't want to be an ass. Well, he didn't want his first time with Kurt to have been his last for having acted like an ass to him.

His doctor was indeed understanding after clearly checking Kurt out and noting his state of clothing and bedhair. So he asked Kurt the standard questions, although he noted them down unofficially, took samples and informed them that Sebastian would get a letter in a few days time.

Kurt was jumpy for all of these days, right until Sebastian texted him while he was in the middle of Maths. 'Got a letter' said the first one. He wished he heard whether it was meant to be spoken with dread or sass. But then he already got a new one: 'Toldya'. But the wave of relief waited until with the crashing down on him until he got the third one:'All clean'.

But with that he had only relief and delight left. Sebastian was a great friend to watch over him so, to care about him so, and he had definitely been the right choice. Half an hour later, he got more texts from Niff and other clients, some apologizing and others panicked. Apparently, Sebastian had gathered them all and held a speech about protection and risking him like that.

Most hadn't known that there had been a risk. But they were all relieved that Kurt being clean despite unprotected them implied that they were clean despite their naivety, too. But they would be more careful now. And some had asked if Sebastian and Kurt were in a relationship now, since Sebastian was acting so protectively. But he had laughed at the question and replied that they were most certainly not limiting themselves like that. More like the opposite.

Apparently Sebastian had already spread that Kurt was open for everything now. But that it cost two grands, too. He still had more than more than one request for the next weekend. And new clients. His part-time enemy was really a fascinating ally.

 

And that mess was solved just in time for the next one. The cheerleading Regionals, barely more than a week before the show choir's. But it was excellent training. And advertisement. He shared the lead with Santana on this one, but in remembrance of their take on Bad Romance, he had never really worried. And Sue had had them practice enough, too.

As promised, he had gotten tickets for all the Warblers and his further clientele. The other New Directions had not asked. But Puck had already had a ticket. Like he would miss a competition full of cheerleaders. And although their intricate choreo was the main point in a cheerleading competition, the whole atmosphere was given by Sue's song choice.

Kurt would have chosen differently, but he couldn't argue against it. Sue loved the kind of song that said 'Fuck you, you alpha male Neanderthal, I'm a force to be reckoned with myself. ' She adored Madonna. But she had somehow found out that who the judges were and chosen another artists's song for that message. Survivor from Destiny's Child.

It allowed them both strong, impactful moves at times and at others the smooth, suggestive kind. Everything the judges could want.

 _Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better_  
_You thought that I'd be weak without you, but I'm stronger_  
 _You thought that I'd be broke without you, but I'm richer_  
 _You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder_  
 _You thought I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser_  
 _Though that I'd be helpless without you, but I'm smarter_  
 _You thought that I'd be stressed without you, but I'm chillin'_  
 _You thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold nine million_  
  
_I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm not gon' give up_  
 _I'm not gon' stop_  
 _I'm gon' work harder_  
 _I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm gonna make it_  
 _I will survive_  
 _Keep on survivin'_  
  
_Thought I couldn't breathe without, I'm inhaling_  
 _You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision_  
 _You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin'_  
 _You thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin'_  
 _Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top_  
 _Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop_  
 _Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here_  
 _Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here_  
  
_I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm not gon' give up_  
 _I'm not gon' stop_  
 _I'm gon' work harder_  
 _I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm gonna make it_  
 _I will survive_  
 _Keep on survivin'_  
  
_I'm wishin' you the best_  
 _The best_  
 _Pray that you are blessed_  
 _Whoo whoo_  
 _Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness_  
 _I'm better than that_  
 _I'm not gon' blast you on the radio_  
 _I'm better than that_  
 _I'm not gon' lie on you and your family_  
 _I'm better than that_  
 _I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines_  
 _I'm better than that_  
 _I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity_  
 _I'm better than that_  
 _You know I'm not gon' diss you on the Internet_  
 _'Cause my mama taught me better than that_  
  
_I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm not gon' give up_  
 _I'm not gon' stop_  
 _I'm gon' work harder_  
 _I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm gonna make it_  
 _I will survive_  
 _Keep on survivin'_  
  
_After all of the darkness and sadness_  
 _Still comes happiness_  
 _If I surround myself with positive things_  
 _I'll gain prosperity_  
  
_I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm not gon' give up_  
 _I'm not gon' stop_  
 _I'm gon' work harder_  
 _I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm gonna make it_  
 _I will survive_  
 _Keep on survivin'_  
  
_I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm not gon' give up_  
 _I'm not gon' stop_  
 _I'm gon' work harder_  
 _I'm a survivor_  
 _I'm gonna make it_  
 _I will survive_  
 _Keep on survivin'_  
  
_I'm a survivor!_

 

Needless to say, sex appeal and a good message and exposure to a drill sergeant succeeded. They won. And he was instantly surrounded by the Dalton boys, at which Sue just raised a brow. But Santana was fortunately already off with Brittany and didn't notice. She would have had a thing or two to say about that, he imagined.

But she would not have been alone with that. Kurt felt watched. Then he noticed a boy from a rival team who had stayed alone, his team already gone. And he was definitely checking him out. Sebastian encouraged him, but he didn't want to jump the truth on a stranger in the middle of this commotion. But Sebastian supported him, so he went over to the stranger.

"Like what you see?"

"Depends. That your boyfriend?"

"Not really. I prefer the term 'client'."

"Client? Like..."

"Yes, I do it professionally. Scared?"

"I'm never scared. Guess I'm John to you then. And you?"

"In prefer Porcelain."

"Pretty."

"And precious."

"Really? How much?"

"To have me all the way?"

"Obviously."

"Two grand."

"You're kidding."

"Ask any of them."

The stranger looked at his fellowship in disbelief, but Sebastian cut in before he could voice it:

"We wouldn't mind if you said 'no', you know. I, for one, would appreciate it. Makes him free for me. And I don't have to be careful about my expenses."

"Me neither."

He couldn't back down now, but before they left for the hotel all contestants were staying in, Sebastian pulled the other aside.

"You hurt him and, I swear to you, I'll ram my lacrosse stick so far up your ass, it'll look like you're blowing it, too. Understood?"

The boy nodded stiffly, but Kurt distracted him again soon enough. Sebastian still didn't trust him, though. So, and that was the only reason he'd admit, he obviously had to keep an eye on Kurt. But he might have jerked off during his observation. An activity only deprivation from Kurt could elicit in him. Because another boy just couldn't replace him.

 

But he was soon very busy himself. Glee Regionals were upon them and he wanted to goad Kurt with defeating him. When the day came, though, that didn't work out. He knew of the disadvantage of an only boys group and blamed mainly that, but Kurt high on victory was not exactly a loss to them.

So he found the New Directions after the competition. Even just his little "Hey, Kurt." in passing before the performances had already irritated them, as the had thought it mocking. All of them except for Kurt, who had only just managed to suppress a grin. But now he didn't pass by. He headed right towards them and stood right in front of them.

The Warblers sincerely congratulated them, but the New Directions distrusted that and thinking about their Bad sing-off, spoiled for a fight. Only then, when the Warblers were offended, even hurt, did Sebastian himself, who most hatred was directed, speak up:

"Oh, Kurt, you let them talk to a friend like that?"

Santana almost wacked out, but Kurt intercepted:"Come on, Seb, admit it: Fighting just makes you horny."

He grinned at the playful response and winked at Kurt. That shocked the New Directions a second time, the first having been caused by Kurt. And Santana, the main Sebastian-hater of the group, was now incredulous, but still aggressive.

"Did you _brainwash_ our Kurt?"

"If fucking his brains out qualifies, then yes, I'm guilty as charged and pretty proud of it, too."

That third shock in so short a time might have been too much on them. But Kurt still added to it by not even denying it. Instead he sighed and replied:

"I'm afraid that's wrong. I am still with brain and thinking."

"Want a redo?"

"If you asked..."

Sebastian's smirk widened at that. It was an invitation to hire him, since Kurt was being all professional.

"The Warblers are dismissed."

They left with catcalls. And now Finn was despairing.

"Kurt?!"

"Oh leave it, Finn! I have forgiven death threats and years of dumpstering. Get over yourself."

And Kurt went with Sebastian, leaving all the New Directions with mixed feelings. The ex-bullies and bitches, and Blaine who was sort of but not really seeing Dave, were all feeling a bit guilty. Maybe they understood, Kurt thought. Maybe they could give Sebastian a chance at friendship now. Because he wanted them to. Sebastian was his most special friend now. So they better accept him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	16. Flowers and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I should probably mention at this point that Sam, when first introduced on the show, was intended to be gay, but the writers changed it and paired him with Quinn instead of Kurt; In case this seems far-fetched. I just made a compromise.)

They probably didn't accept Sebastian. Not officially anyway. They didn't want Rachel to explode on them. And she violently disapproved. Both as a romantic and in the name of her new best gay, Blaine. Kurt had showed his annoyance with her attitude one too many times and Blaine and her could bond over romance, musicals, terrible fashion choices and being offended by Kurt.

So the ones that agreed with Kurt said as much as the ones that didn't. Nothing. But today, he accepted that. It was her wedding, after all. So he pretended to be supportive. For Finn's sake at least. Finn, who had asked him if he was sure about that Sebastian, even after everything he had done, had apologized again for everything he himself had done, and had accepted his decision. And promised to try not to tell Burt or Carole.

So he went to their sad excuse of a wedding without complaining and endured Blaine's glaring. After Kurt's comment at Regionals he had told Dave to leave him alone. And now he was purely judgmental and acted like Kurt was lowly for sleeping with Sebastian. Like he hadn't almost begged for it himself before and only been saved from himself by Kurt.

But Kurt ignored it. That was, however, getting increasingly hard as they kept waiting for Quinn. And finally, glaring was not enough for Blaine anymore.

"You shouldn't even be here."

"On my brother's wedding. Pray tell, why shouldn't I? Or wait, no, I don't care why you think that. So just leave it."

"No, I can't. This is an insult! We are at a wedding, the most romantic event there is in anyone's life. And you are such a cheap slut. You-you sully the romance of thi-"

"Shut it, hobbit, and get laid. You are unbearable like this."

At her interruption, Blaine looked to Santana seriously affronted, but she looked madder, so he quieted down. Kurt was grateful, even though she had likely only reacted that bad because Blaine's words had also attacked herself and her love. Yet, when Kurt looked to her to express his gratitude with his face, she nodded him to a quiet corner. He followed and there she whispered in amused curiosity:

"So? What is he like?"

"He?"

"Sebastian! If we were straight, I'd definitely bang him. So? Is he that good?"

"Tana! Not here, what if they hear?"

"So what? Come on, tell me!"

"Fine. Yes, he's... great. And I mean the skill and the equipment both with that."

"Wow, lucky. But how can you judge that? Do you even have anything to compare it to?"

"You just want more juicy details... Yes, I have some reference experiences by now. But I still like it with him the most. He's so raw and wild, without getting jerky and desperate. And I mean soft and cuddly can be nice, too. But that's just using sex for comfort. Which is normal in a relationship, but not for my situation. I get comfort from a hug with family or friends. Sex is exciting, not calming for me. I like a beast in the bed."

"Naughty! And I'm all on board with that. But do you really need a bed?"

"Nah, tables are just fine. Or the floor. Or a door or wall. The bed is really just a metonym in this case. But it's not necessarily involved. Not anymore."

"A naughty little boy indeed. Did someone ever try to spank you for that?"

"They wouldn't dare."

"'Cause you're the master?"

"Exactly."

At this point Sam gulped, but they thankfully didn't notice him eavesdropping. Puck did, though. But only because he had been eavesdropping, too. It was still awkward, when their eyes met and both realized that they were not alone. But Puck instantly defended himself:

"You didn't see him as a cheerleader. And I've always had a thing for cheerleaders..."

"Yeah, well, I was just thinking about a suggestion he made to me. We talked after I came back from stripping, you know."

"Wow, well I don't do boys. Maybe Kurt, but I don't take it from other boys."

"Me neither!"

"Sure."

They parted ways in discomfort, but Sam couldn't help thinking about it. Kurt was the wealthiest of them now, bordering on rich in Sam's definition. And he clearly loved it. He didn't act like he was giving part of himself up for it. Like he was sacrificingly his body for money. He enjoyed himself and got money on top of that. It didn't sound so bad...

But he couldn't do that. He liked girls! He loved Mercedes. He couldn't be gay. Even though he was curious. But he had touched the burner, too. In his curiosity as a child. And he definitely not liked that. So wondering what a boy would feel like didn't make him gay. Even when he fantasized about someone taller and stronger on top of him who couldn't possibly be a girl. It was just curiosity. It would go away.

And the thought fled his mind within a moment. The moment they heard of Quinn's accident. Rachel dropped the wedding bouquet she had been clutching in her apprehension to become a wife and it was trampled in their rush to get to the hospital. The flowers on the floor, so important a moment ago, were discarded like the broken bodies of the unappreciated, when the attention changed to the broken body that had been unsympathetically driven just before.

 

Kurt tried not to shout at Rachel for her egotism. Blaming someone wouldn't help anyone and he didn't feel like shouting. He was not exactly close with Quinn, but it had definitely given him a fright. And he worried for her. He could use some comfort now. But Finn was already busy comforting Rachel and his father wasn't there. Mercedes was closer to Tina now, so they were comforting each other. And so were Santana and Brittany.

But after a moment, Sam sat down with him and hesitantly put an arm around him. He instantly pulled it tighter and buried his face in Sam's neck, breathing deeply to fight his fear and keep even a shred of his composure. He didn't see the odd look on Sam's face or the glare on Puck's. But he felt better.

When Quinn's mother told them that the doctor had assured her that Quinn was alive and stable, they were all endlessly relieved. Santana even joked how they could have thought Quinn Fabray would survive Sue's madness only to fall from texting in the car. A few chuckles broke the tenseness and lightened the mood considerably.

And a little while later, Sam felt comfortable enough to ask Kurt for a talk in private, which Kurt was calmed enough to accept. Even though Sam's suddenly returned nervousness was odd, right until he let Kurt in on what they were even talking about.

"I'm not gay."

"Okay?"

"I mean it! I love Mercedes and it's real and true. It's not some closet thing, I'm serious!"

"That's okay, Sam. Nick was serious about his girlfriends, too. And so he is about Jeff. I know that bisexuality is real. You can be into both equally. To like boys doesn't tarnish or deny liking girls. Okay?"

"...Yeah. Okay."

"So you're interested in boys?"

"Sort of... But I wouldn't cheat on Mercedes."

"You're not her boyfriend, Sam, you can't cheat on her."

"But why would I do anything with a boy, if I only want her? I don't need experiments. I know what I want. Who I want."

"But you're curious?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I kn-"

"It does. The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it. Fight it and it will only get stronger. And you don't want to have to fight it after she has accepted you back, right? I mean, you're single now. Don't you want to use your time? Because I don't see you do anything but jump at the chance, once she gives you another one. So I suggest you find yourself, all of yourself, before that."

"But what will she think of me if she find out about my ...other interests?"

"Sam, she was the first person that I came out to. And it never bothered our friendship; that was thanks to the religion thing. I mean she even had a crush on me for a time! I really don't think that you also liking boys is a deal-breaker for her. Who knows, going by her previous choices it might even be part of her type. Subconsciously, of course."

"You think?"

"Definitely. And even if it wasn't, Mercedes is a good person and values being herself, so she wouldn't judge you for exploring all of yourself. Or do you doubt that?"

"No. She's great. So I might ...try it. But is prostitution really the right way for that?"

"You don't have to ask for payment, even if you come along to Dalton. But couldn't you use some? For your family? Or your future? Or even to woo Mercedes? What is your loss? Truly, how should taking some money on top of the experience make it worse. They won't demand anything demeaning of you. You don't have to go against your comfort. They're just schoolboys."

"Okay."

"Okay meaning you'll come with me?"

"Yeah, I'll come. And try boys."

"As Sam or White Chocolate?"

"...The latter. Why waste the chance to stock aid my future? They're rich, right? So they don't need it anyway."

"That's the attitude!"

"But what do I do? I don't know what to do with a boy!"

"That's alright. You don't need to."

"But shouldn't I be good at it? I mean isn't that what you get paid for?"

"No."

"But prostitution is about sex."

"I'm not some alley cat, Sam. No, it's not just about sex. It uses sex, but it's far more of a performance than that. And a character study."

"...I don't get it."

"Everyone has their own individual preferences, their turn-ons and turn-offs. The key is to figure those out and cater to them. Some like their hair pulled, some like to be called names, some like neither of that and prefer a caress. Some like to be roughed up first and then comforted. Some prefer silence, some love a screamer. The key is to understand a client and give him exactly what he wants, without them having to ask, or even having known that about themselves before."

"Wow. But I don't know any of them."

"I can help with that. You also have a great advantage, preference-wise."

"Really?"

"Yes, with your open face you have an air of submissiveness and inexperience. Just what you are."

"Thanks?"

"No, that's really good. Your air doesn't promise anything you can't deliver and you naturally attract two types I know from Dalton. The kind that wants to debauch your and the kind that wants to take care of you. For your sake, you should start with the second type and progress to the first once your inexperience is only an act anymore. A caretaker can ease you into it gently."

"And you can show me to one?"

"Sure. I know a few. Although there are more debauchers. Like Sebastian, when he's in that mood. Depending on his mood, Nick can be a bit of a debaucher, too. But when he goes all mother hen, Jeff can be a massive caretaker, so don't worry about him. Do keep away from Sebastian, though. He's merciless and he needs a firm hand you are definitely not ready to give. So just leave him to me. I'll show you a caretaker when we get there."

 

He could admit it. He was distracted in class. But so what? He knew French, he didn't need to listen. And it wasn't his fault that his mind kept jumping from French lessons to French kissing and thus to Kurt. The gorgeous countertenor had felt tired after the stress and physical exhaustion of Regionals. So he'd let Sebastian 'do the work'. Meaning he'd allowed Sebastian to go on top. It had made him feel just a tiny bit like a pet allowed on the sofa by its generous master, but he wouldn't complain about Kurt indulging him. He'd loved it.

So much so he almost jumped up and punched the air when he received a text from Kurt. Especially seeing as he had gotten a text while his other clients and friends hadn't. He was Kurt's contact at Dalton now. So he anxiously awaited the end of the day, already texting the Warblers and Halberdiers, as well as the clientele not of either of his clubs and some more that he thought to be like-minded, even though they were not client's, yet.

He invited them all to a party with coke and snacks, and Kurt and a 'friend' he was bringing. He named it a 'still-a-bachelor'-party to celebrate Kurt's continued freedom from Rachel, the annoying she-hobbit, as his sister in law. He also warned them not to ask why, since it was a buzzkill, but that was all.

They set things up in one of the senior commons and set up some suggestive music. By the time Kurt knocked, they had even repositioned the furniture to have the tables in the middle like a stage and the couches and chairs around them for the audience. Because Kurt loved an audience. And they loved to watch him. Especially since that was free.

But then Kurt came and was cheerfully welcomed in their midst. But his friend was appreciated no less. A stunningly built blond in a sinfully tight shirt that showed off his stature. And to top it off, he had a huge mouth that looked like it was made to suck cock. in a stark contrast to Kurt, he also seemed meek, and he followed his 'friend' like a puppy, while Kurt strode right into the room with a confident smile.

"Hey everyone. I'm glad to see that you're excited already, but be careful. My apprentice, known in his stripping days as White Chocolate, is new to boys and still shy about that. So try to be kind."

Their fidgeting increased visibly as their inner hunters surfaced at the sight of such sweet prey and Kurt just knew that they would overwhelm him if they could. Which was the reason he stood mostly in front of him. But they didn't not to even move to have that effect. Sebastian had been hard since the text and didn't feel like he really had the patience to adhere to Kurt's terms this time. So he raised his voice for the new boy:

"So show some skin, chocolate! We should be able so see what is offered, shouldn't we? Although if we do see some more of that ass, we might need an auction to determine who gets to pop your cherry!"

The not as rich ones groaned, but most cheered anew and started a chant. They were privileged and bored. So naturally they wanted games and would pay for it. Outbidding each other would just be fun. But Kurt could feel Sam tensing up and leaning back, intimidated by their display. Well, that was out of the question.

So he sent Sebastian a scathing look and the smirk died on his face as his voice did in his throat. And he was not the only one that noticed. One by one they quieted down and watched the exchange, as Sebastian gulped under his evil eye. But he still tried to save his face:

"I guess, our resident queen has rejected the petition."

He tried to laugh, but no-one joined him. There were quite some lecherous grins, though. And even Sam, who had been worried by the change of mood at first, realized what was going on now, when Kurt purred in his most hungry of tones:

"I told you to be kind. You weren't. No, you had to be a _bad boy_ , Sebastian. So very bad. You might need a lesson in discipline. Don't you agree?"

"I don't do tame. And what should you do? Spank me? That's no harm done. I might even like it and that would just encourage my 'badboy attitude'."

"No. I'll just cut you off. And let everyone know that to indulge you means I'm unavailable for them, too. Until the ban is lifted. How would you like your balls in a healthy shade of blue?"

"You wouldn't. I'm the biggest and the best and to ban me would be your own loss!"

"You're sure of yourself. But men tend to overestimate themselves."

"I think my self-image is accurate. And I'm pretty sure you should know, always moaning like the whore that you are. You love it, Kurt. You can't deny that."

Sam was first shocked, but Kurt knew that tone from Sebastian. He wasn't hurtful, just cocky and proud of his own prowess. So Kurt was not offended. He made a face of pity, with only the barest shadow of a hint of a smile creeping around his lips. But now, Sebastian figured out where the act was going. And he was instantly smug again.

"Doubt it? So let me prove it to you! Here for everyone to see. Try denying it after that!"

Catcalls sounded at that idea and more cheers, so Kurt pretended only for a moment to contemplate it, before he shrugged as if giving Sebastian a chance based on indifference. As if he wasn't burning to be fucked again by the best. Sebastian wasn't technically the biggest, but he knew best how to use it to please Kurt's own preferences.

Sam was truly amazed now. Kurt played with his client, who just so happened to be a rival captain and former enemy of his. And he controlled the entire room. Sam was then pulled from his thoughts by someone identifying himself as Jeff to sit on a chair close-by and just 'enjoy the show'. Another boy placed a large jar by the table formation and Sebastian counted out the money to put into it, while Kurt sensually slipped off his light clothing.

Once Sebastian was done, he pointed put his cash into the jar and called for a couch rug to be laid over the tables. Some other boys look care of that, eager for the show to start, while Sebastian stripped down quickly and aided Kurt more carefully. Some snickers hinted at an inside joke that Sam didn't know, but then Sebastian picked Kurt up and almost threw him on the rug. It was a rather harsh landing for sure.

But Kurt just laughed and told him to do his worst. He even held his hands up in mock surrender. And that drove Sebastian only wilder, even though he knew that Kurt could turn the tables whenever it pleased him. But that only encouraged him to seize his chance. He pushed Kurt over and pulled his hips up to get him on his knees and forearms.

Someone handed him lube, but he was first focused on biting down on Kurt's tight cheeks to make him gasp and push back into the unexpected sensation. And Sebastian kept his teeth on him, even as he started to quickly finger him open. But he didn't need three fingers anymore and he didn't have the patience anyway. He only endured the lack of stimulation on his cock until he could be sure not to actually injure Kurt.

Then he quickly got the condom on and rushed lube over it, before thrusting all the way into Kurt. Sam jerked back in shock at the violent action and resulting mewl, but Kurt was not a virgin anymore. Sebastian was to wait a moment to avoid coming on the spot from how tight Kurt was after the moderate stretching, but Kurt didn't need that time. He felt raw and wild and he already pushed back for more.

Sebastian dared chuckle at that:"What a needy little bitch!"

But Kurt was nobody's bitch. He shoved his 'client' back hard and turned over, spreading his legs wide in offer but still leaving Sebastian hesitating.

"Face me, Seb. Then, I dare you to it, say that again."

Some "ohhh"s went around and even one "You're so screwed.", but Sebastian's pride didn't allow for him to back down. Nor his cock. So he took his position between Kurt's legs, pushed back inside and when Kurt's legs had crossed behind his back, he repeated it to Kurt's face.

A moment later he voicelessly screamed in an undistinguishable mixture of pleasure and pain as Kurt simultaneously squeezed down around him and raked his nails over Sebastian's naked shoulders hard enough to make him bleed. The kiss that bit into his lips only added to that and his hips went crazy, chasing the pleasure his pain only seemed to sensitize him for.

He knew that Kurt was moment from taking control, so he fucked him as hard and as fast as he could to come on top. It rattled the tables under them and evoked a new chant from his peers, most of which were already palming themselves and some making out. Most in the room couldn't afford to fuck Kurt themselves, but they wanted to see him at least.

And just seeing him, together with Sebastian, did it for some already. Even Sam, who had not touched himself in the presence of others yet, found himself hard and leaking against his trousers. He had not expected that. But both boys were gorgeous and they went at it like animals. Right in front of his eyes!

They almost howled their completion, too. Both singers were very vocal. But as soon as he had come, Sebastian slid out and got rid of the full condom. He was still panting, but already called out: "Who's second?"

Sam didn't know those boys, but more already jumped up and seemed to heatedly discuss who should go first among them, while Kurt watched with a sloppy grin. Weren't they cute? Sam, though, was distracted from that.

"You look like you really _liked_ the show."

"Uhm... I guess? It's was pretty intense. And you are?"

"Oh, where are my manners?! I'm Scott. And I think you're really hot. ...Would you like to come to my dorm?"

"I'd have to ask Kurt about that."

"Why? Is he your pimp?"

"No, but he knows you guys and wants to look out for me. He said it'd be best if I have a caretaker first and only go with debauchers after that. And I don't know what you are, so I'd have to ask him first."

"Oh, guess I'll have to debauch you later then. Bye, Chocolate."

He boy left and Sam looked up to find Kurt's eyes on him. As well as several others'. But Kurt prevented any more quiet questions by nodding him over and, once he'd reached the tables, pulling him onto them. That had everyone's eyes focused on them and before Sam knew what was really happened, Kurt was kissing him. He deepened the kiss, but it stayed soft until Sam's hands somehow ended on Kurt's hips.

Only then did Kurt pull back enough to ask into the room: "Someone to ease him into it? A gentle teacher, preferably?"

A few hands went up, but Sam didn't know any of them, so Kurt nodded to one in the back. A tall senior who might have been frightened, if not for the flowery earring on one side and the guyliner. He introduced himself as "Anthony, but Antsy is fine, too."

"Antsy? Is that ironic or stuck since pre-school or something?"

"Ironic. I'm bi with a tendency to the gay side, but most guys think I'm too boring, or too patronizing."

"Cool. So..."

"I can show you everything, baby."

Sam looked back once more and saw Kurt mouth something looking distinctly like 'call him daddy', but he couldn't be sure and then and hand put light pressure on his jaw to redirect his face. He looked up into soft brown eyes, but the kiss didn't come until, in his own antsiness, he actually leaned into it.

'Antsy' laid him out on a coach at the side and asked if he could undress him. He bit his lip, but nodded, and the other student did everything for him, even restricting him and tutting when he started to get handsy himself. He definitely felt patronized, but his very first client seemed to like his pout. It played right into the fantasy.

A broken gasp briefly distracted them, but that was just Kurt's next client at being engulfed in slick heat. He lay below Kurt, who held his wrists and murmured something in his ear, but bucked up into him. It wouldn't dislodge Kurt, but it gave the other boy plenty of friction. His own client soon distracted him again, though.

He'd never known that his own, a boy's, nipples were so sensitive. But he had actually known what pre-come tasted like. His own, at least. Who hadn't experimented with themselves? But he was a bit surprised that Antsy hadn't tried to get into his throat. Kurt had warned him that deep-throat, while a slur, was actually a thing to be learned.

But Antsy just wanted him to suckle on it like he would on a pacifier. It was odd. A bit bitter for his taste, but he understood what Kurt had been talking about on the drive to Dalton now. An escort had to be an unselfish lover, even if acting like a selfish one, but to control someone through their pleasure was an amazing feeling. He didn't get the power high that Kurt had spoken of, but he felt like a great person for making someone else feel so good. He wanted to please, even serve.

And then he understood the types Kurt had spoken about even better. He was, while not versed enough to be more precise, clearly submissive for a great part and through his kindness likely a caretaking dominant for the other. And that was exactly made for Mercedes, who was mostly a diva, meaning dominant, but sometimes also vulnerable and then she needed to be taken care of.

Maybe this could help more than his urges and wallet. It was also a lesson in human nature. He calmed the last of his worries with that, now fully accepting it, and Kurt instantly saw the change and rejoiced. Now he could turn his fully attention on his own clientele. He wouldn't miss Anthony, the irritating snail. But he could trust him to keep an eye on his 'baby' with the others that would try.

By the end of the party, Sam was elated and Kurt exhausted, but both were notably better off. Sam was amazed at his earnings, so much more than for stripping, but they couldn't compare to Kurt's. Not that either had expected anything else. Sam still had his ass cherry intact. But he wanted to go back to Dalton sometime. Kurt was pleased with himself.

 

When Blaine's big brother came to McKinley, he didn't spare him any sympathy. He was just annoyed. By both of them. Acting lessons from a commercials actor? He could respect stage actors, movie actors and television series actors. But commercials were a step on the ladder or purely for money. No-one wanted to become an actor to do commercials. So he didn't go all fangirling on Cooper. And he didn't take his advice, either. He hated being patronized.

It did make him think about his own future, though. Would he continue to be an escort after school and outside of Ohio? He'd done it with strangers before, so that wasn't the problem. But if he became a famous actor, his alias would be useless. And if he became famous, his face and real name widely known, what would those recognizing him do? As he thought about Sebastian before Regionals, it was excellent blackmail material.

So being a great actor and being a great escort couldn't really work together. One would jeopardize the other. But if he had to choose one, which would he choose? Which was more important to him? He'd always wanted to perform. But as he'd told Sam, what he did as escort was performing, too. But it was illegal... He was torn.

That was until he met Unique, whom he fully supported to perform as herself. That was when he realized that he was in a situation not so dissimilar. He had two selves. The one society would accept and his father could live with without getting shocked at Kurt's depravity. And the one he became behind closed doors. The power-hungry deviant who moaned like a whore when he took it up his ass.

But that deviant was what he felt best as. He didn't want to upset his father, but it was a big part of himself he would dearly miss if he had to give it up. And thus he realized that he was in the closet once more, conforming to society against himself. He wasn't hurting anyone, but they could lock him away if they found out. Hell, he'd put it in his tax report if that didn't get him into trouble.

Porcelain was what he was proud as. And he refused to miss it. He wouldn't suppress himself to please society. Never. And he didn't need the constant repetition of Broadway, either. Acting as Porcelain was far more natural to him. He could take a day-job in fashion, which he loved just like acting, but which allowed him to keep his face hidden behind a brand name. But his true passion was the business of pleasure.

At least until he got old. So he would not give up on it after school. He'd be himself and reap the fruits of his nature. But he'd applied to NYADA alone... Well, it wouldn't hurt his pride for sure and he might get even better at his own business with a professional acting education up his sleeve. Also he couldn't let Rachel get into NYADA, while he 'chickened out', as she would surely it interpret it.

And maybe his father, too. But he'd make him and himself proud of his achievements. He'd prove himself to the world. And then fool it with a pretty face. But that meant getting into NYADA. And he still had an audition for that... And glee and cheerleading Nationals. He still had some things to do, before going about the 'after Ohio' part of his like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning and just realised that there are at most two chapters left before graduation...


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally find chapters without their own titles unimaginative. But this is chapter number 17, set entirely within glee episode (3x)17 and it's the last chapter in which Kurt is 17 years old. (The next one finishes season three, so he has to turn eighteen somewhere in there. I don't really know his fictional birthday date. Also it's figurative, since the next sees him 'coming of age'.) And I just couldn't resist pointing that out.

His audition for NYADA was very very soon now, but he still had no idea what to perform. He knew Rachel's advice to do something he was secure in. And he liked to be safe. But he also knew Rachel. She was a narcissist and often unrealistic. So maybe he should advise himself not to take her advice. He wanted to be himself and he wanted to impress the dean they'd perform to.

And since he and Rachel would perform so soon after one another, he had to consider that the dean would judge them both well aware of the other. Not to compare the performances would be almost impossible. If one counted in the subconscious. And one should always count in the subconscious. So he wasn't just trying to be great, he had to be great in direct comparison to Rachel.

Going by Schue's choices so far, he had no chance with that. But Rachel's biggest advantage over him had always been her boobs. Seriously. They had a similar range, even though his was wider, and thus were ideal for the same songs, but those were traditionally sung by women. Her advantage was that she was a female. But she had nothing on him concerning talent.

He could have won their diva-off, he'd managed the tone. She had only won because he had chosen to let her win. For his father. But she did not have that advantage now. This was no Neanderthal Ohio audience. This was a New Yorker. She had no advantage over him now. However, he didn't want to seem like a mean bitch just trying to stab her in the back. It shouldn't look like a competition between them.

Maybe it would be best if he chose a song very unlike hers. So they couldn't be compared. Maybe not a song from a musical? But it seemed like the natural choice to apply to NYADA with a musical song. But then, he thought, that most had to think that. The poor dean must have been hearing every song from every musical left and right on her tour...

So maybe choosing something else would make him stand out. Positively, of course. It might actually be interesting for her. Yep, he was sure of it. Part of him wanted to suggest the same to Rachel, but the bigger part already knew that she wouldn't listen to him anyway and the most he could get out of it was a sermon. So maybe not.

However, there were thousands of songs not from musicals. How on earth was he supposed to choose one? He could eliminate some genres, like Rap and Country, he imagined. But even if he could narrow it down to only one genre, there would still be thousands. No, this wasn't something he could find by the process of elimination. He needed ideas. Prompts.

So he went to the music store to just rummage around some, waiting for a spark. Surprisingly, though, he was distracted from that. The guy was cute. Not exactly his type - or at all, really. But he was flattering and somewhat amusing. And he had some interesting input. Then he asked for Kurt's number. Hmm. Kurt's gaydar was muddled by all the 'straight' guys hiring him, but this Chandler acted a bit weird for it to be just friendly.

In fact he acted like Kurt used to around a crush. He was really flattered now and gave it. Chandler waited all of two hours before texting him. Over the following days, Kurt received dozens of flirtatious texts. Chandler and him would never work, he knew that from the start and part of him felt bad for leading the poor guy on, but blunt rejection wasn't nice either, Kurt had no experience in dealing with an admirer in a way that ended positively for the both of him and he could use the light amusement. His approaching audition and presidential duties took a lot out of him.

Chandler was just nice to text with. Then he invited Kurt to hang out at the Lima Bean with him. A date? Kurt really thought about it. This might be the appropriate moment to give him a subtle 'not gonna happen'. But he kind of liked Chandler. Not romantically. He had romantic thoughts about exactly no-one. Not erotically, either. Chandler was cute, as in puppy-cute. But he was not nearly tall, strong and sassy enough to be Kurt's type.

And Kurt really wasn't Blaine. He might like admiration, but he would never want a fan for a partner. He could have gone with Dave for that. If he ever took a boyfriend, that one would have to be able to keep up with him. He didn't want to hold back nor unintentionally make his partner suffer emotional abuse.

So Chandler was out of the question for a relationship, not that he wanted one to begin with, but he was really nice to be around. And therefore, on a whim, Kurt accepted the invite. Chandler was super-excited, of course. Unfortunately, that also meant that he was a bit loud and attracted some attention.

It really was just a matter of time until someone approached them. But fortunately, or unfortunately, that one was Sebastian. And he instantly marched into Kurt's personal space.

"Hey, pretty! Who's your new pet?"

"I don't have a _pet_ , this is Chandler. I met him at the music store. He helped me get an idea for my NYADA audition."

Sebastian turned to Chandler, who was clearly intimidated and currently wondering if this was an ex or current boyfriend of Kurt's he hadn't known about, because he was unmistakably staking a claim here. Sebastian scanned the new guy in a way that was definitely more inspecting cattle on the market than checking a potential partner out. Then he turned back to Kurt and checked him out with a leer before commenting:

"There is no way that that one helped you with anything. Ask me if you want a serious opinion. That's just an inverted Blaine. A giddy little virgin all about music. What do you want with him anyway?"

"...I happen to enjoy his company. If you would excuse us now, there is not enough room for us beside your humongous ego."

Sebastian just grinned. He had missed their little exchanges, even though Kurt was only annoyed now and bore him no actual ill-will anymore. But he led Chandler away, just like a pet dog, anyway. Clearly, he didn't want the guy to see him as the one he really was. The one that Sebastian always brought forth in him. He was trying to mimic Chandler's innocence. 'Well, have fun with your fantasy' he thought. But it was just a role-play.

And as he left Sebastian and thought about how to salvage Chandler's image of him, Kurt realized that, too. He was presenting a version of himself again. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all. He wanted to be himself, at least in his free time. So he took a deep breath and made to tell Chandler, but the other felt the change coming and was faster:

"I don't mind, you know? When a guy has experience? I could learn something! It's good...?"

"...I don't think that we will ever be more than friends. I'd be no good for you."

"But that... that would be only my problem then. Maybe we cou-"

"Not when I'm the one feeling guilty. It would be my problem then and I can't quite turn that off."

"...Maybe just try? Who knows, maybe I can prove you wrong. Just a chance?"

Kurt heard it coming even before the tiny "Please?" was uttered. Oh, damn, that was his undoing. Puppy-eyes and begging. What did Chandler even see in him to warrant that? A reportedly beautiful, fashionable and confident alpha gay... Okay, Kurt understood why Chandler would want him. And his own ego loved that. But it wouldn't work out... It might be worth a shot, though. He could be selfish for once.

He accepted it and invited Chandler into his home. He couldn't take him to Dalton, now could he? And he preferred his own territory. So, they somehow ended up at Kurt's in the afternoon and promptly ran into Burt.

"Dad?"

"Hey, bud, I was just le- ...and who are you?"

"That's Chandler. I met him at the music store."

"Uhuh... And does he have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, he's gay. I know, terror. May we go into my room now?"

"To do what exactly? Seeing as I've never met him before now."

Okay, big decision. Tell him the truth or hide like a good little boy. ...He was not a little boy anymore. He would turn eighteen soon, leave school forever, leave Ohio. There was no use in hiding anymore. He was just being insincere. And his father didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"We'll see what happens. 'Seeing as' we have more than one interest in common. Shouldn't you be picking up Carole from her shift to go out for dinner soon, anyway?"

"I had just been leaving for that..."

"Then you should. Don't worry, dad, I won't give my virginity to a guy I just met."

Burt nodded and he felt bad. He had sort of lied again. Well, he had said the truth, but implied an untruth... His father deserved to know at least something about his life.

"That ship sailed while ago, anyway."

"What?! Sorry, but what?"

"I just mean I'm not a virgin anymore. But please don't be mad. It's my life, I don't regret it, it was... definitely special and meant a lot for me. And I don't even want to know how old, or rather young, you were."

"But... You never even had a boyfriend. You didn't say anything!"

"That's right. We are and were not boyfriends. He's a friend. But he is the friend I value most of all."

"...That Blaine fellow?"

"Blaine and I are choir mates, but not friends anymore. He has insulted Sam and me. I used to like him, like really like him, but that was a year ago. Now I only see him as a holier-than-thou little pric- ...prude. Anyway, no. Not him. I don't think you've met him... A boy from Dalton. He's pretty arrogant, a total snob really and generally mean. Towards everyone, except for me. He knows how to treat me."

He could see his father processing that, evaluating whether Kurt might paint it differently from how it was, but eventually he accepted Kurt's blunt honesty. He would insist on meeting that guy, but he really should be gone by now. He'd be late. So he sent the boy currently present one last warning glare and hurried off.

"...Your father is scary."

"He's a puppy with a big bark. He'd never hurt a boy."

His mood was soured now, though, right until he looked to Chandler. The other boy was staring at his lips, then his eyes, then his lips again and leaning in. But he didn't have the courage. Then Kurt saw a shiver go through the other, whose breath had turned shallow, and the rush of what an effect he had on him flared through his groin.

So he made the final step. He kissed Chandler and didn't pull back. Instead he pulled him his hips, to follow into his room, and when his legs hit his bed, he pulled the other down with him. For a moment, he was going to spread his legs as he always did. But no, why should he? And then he could feel Chandler straddle him, spreading his own legs in the process.

Okay. Wow? He'd never thought about fucking someone. Not his clients for sure, that was always the other way around. But now he wanted to try it. So he let his hands travel lower, down from Chandler's hips to his ass. He gripped the cheeks, getting a feel for the other side of what he knew and Chandler whined into their kiss. But this whine felt odd and the boy tense.

Maybe he didn't want to. Kurt would not make him if he didn't want to. He would never pressure someone into sex, so he moved his hands upwards again around Chandler's back. But Chandler noticed and pulled back.

"You can, if you want?"

"No. Not if you don't want it more. ...What do you want?"

"I don't know... see you?"

Kurt grinned in confidence. Cheerleading was good to him. So he pulled his shirt over his head and let the smaller boy see his fill. For someone who regularly slept with lacrosse players, he didn't look special. Aside from his porcelain skin. But he _was_ toned. Coach Sylvester just had that effect. And Chandler was stunned.

He kissed him all over his chest and belly. And then he was between his naval and belt and that was close enough for Kurt's body. He jerked his hips up on instinct. But Chandler just looked up to him with wide eyes.

"Can I?"

"...If you want to, yes."

He had not just been offered a blowjob, had he? Well, he'd see. For now, Chandler was undressing him completely. But then, indeed, he first caressed Kurt's length and at his barely controlled thrusts, enclosed it in his fist and licked at it. Kurt briefly wondered if had been like that, too. He hoped not. It was driving him insane and the other was making way too long pauses to stare at Kurt.

Eventually, he couldn't bear it anymore and took control. Chandler let him, just staring with wide eyes until Kurt came in his mouth. He wasn't made for deep-throating, it seemed. And he forgot to swallow, which left him coughing and sputtering come for almost an entire minute. But Kurt more than consoled him, when he licked the come off his face. Then he asked, breathily due to his recent orgasm:

"What do you want?"

Chandler jerked his hips at just his words and whimpered:

"Touch me."

So Kurt wound one hand down his body, opening his trousers and slipped it inside to get it on the other's cock. That reacted at once to his secure grip and the boy thrust twice before coming. A moment later, he was embarrassed about that, but Kurt just licked his hand clean, silencing his apologies. His brother was no different. Which he had repeatedly heard from Santana as complaint and Rachel, when she had asked him once if that was normal for guys.

And he took pride in his effect. So he just let them calm and Chandler snuggle up to him. Which was kind of odd. He wanted to sleep now, but he couldn't. Not with Chandler in his bed. After all, he barely knew the guy. Maybe this had not been the best idea after all. But what should he do now?

"Chandler? Hey, Chandler!"

"Hm... wha?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"...I might. D-do you want me to go?"

"I didn't say that. But if you really find my dad scary... Well, he won't be happy when he checks in on me only to find another guy in bed with his child."

"Oh. Shit. I should... When is coming back?"

"After dinner, so... in a few hours."

"Shit, sorry. I guess I should go."

"I suppose..."

Chandler frantically redressed and then stared at Kurt.

"...Will you... or should I...? I mean we'll still..."

"Text? Sure. Tomorrow then. Bye."

"Yeah, goodbye Kurt!"

Then he hurried out, letting himself out. Kurt heard the door fall into it's lock and had just one thought: 'What have I done?'

He had only proven to himself that he would be no good for Chandler. He wanted passion, a fight, not sweetness. Unless he was miserable. Then he needed comfort. But not all the time. So he was having one-night-stands with near gullible strangers now? Oh, hell. He was developing into Sebastian. Nope. He would not. He stubbornly refused. But he had no intention of starting something with Chandler.

Why had he given him hope? He should have just been blunt with him from the start! He shouldn't have led him on. He would break his heart. Now he was miserable. But he didn't want comfort now. He felt bad for what he'd done. He felt guilty. He hated feeling guilty. He needed to take his mind off it. Make amends? Hell, should he atone?

...Then he grabbed his phone and speed-dialed one number that might help him now. The voice on the other side had apparently slept already and was grumbly.

"Is late. 'Mport'nt?"

"You remember the things I told you you could wish, but wouldn't see coming true?"

"Wide awake. What are we talking about exactly?"

"I made a mistake and I feel guilty."

"Ooooh! My boy's been naughty and needs a proper little punishment?"

"Don't remind me, but yes. Can you come over now?"

"On my way as we speak."

He was unsure about this. But Sebastian might be able to ground him again. So he threw on a bath robe and awaited him by the door until he heard the car. They had all night. He might have told Chandler differently to get him to leave, but his father had gone to pick Carole up, eat in a nice place in apology and then head to Washington on some semi-urgent call he'd gotten in the morning.

And Carole wouldn't bother them. She knew that she was not his mother and he would never see her as anything more than his father's happiness, either. All ties between them went through Burt. So he didn't worry what she might overhear later on. And then he heard a Porsche. Sebastian had come. With a bag, it seemed.

But as soon as Kurt opened the door, all considerations left his mind. Sebastian pushed him against the next wall, kicking the door shut with one foot, and kissed him bitingly.

"God, Kurt, you taste like come! Am I imagining things?"

"No."

"It's 'No, sir' tonight. Safeword?"

"What will you do?"

"What I want. You lose control. The only choice you get is to end the night with your safeword. So I suggest you only do that if you really can't bear it any longer. Okay?"

"I'm not really sure about this..."

"I double your wage... But that's no reason for you. So think of this: You want a punishment? Lose control. You love to control everything and everyone. So lose it for tonight. You'll feel worse and better for it."

That sounded oddly true. And he trusted Sebastian not to do something really hurtful or permanent. His whispers every time he'd fucked Kurt had given him an overview already. And he had wondered what some people saw in it before...

"Blaine."

"What about him?"

"That's my safeword. It should be a buzzkill, right?"

"Good choice."

And with that he promptly turned Kurt around to face the wall and ripped the robe off. Whatever he'd done before, he hadn't been fucked. A pity, Sebastian would have loved to just push home. Whatever. He grabbed the lube and fingered him open a bit too quickly, but Kurt's breathing was rather calm for that, so he saw no problem with it.

He got a condom and briefly wondered if Kurt had used one for his earlier activities. If he tasted of come, probably not. Unless it was his own. God, that was hot. Or the music store guy's. A virgin with no previous chance to contract anything. Well, he assumed that most of Ohio's gay teens were. Outside of Dalton. But that didn't matter now that Kurt was ready.

He briefly lubed up his covered erection and buried himself in the cheerleader. He planned to use the entire night, but first he needed to take the edge off, so he just rutted into him until he came. Kurt squirmed, he was aroused, too. But Sebastian refused to let him come, too. Instead he fished a plug out of the bag and stuffed Kurt with it the moment he left him to keep him open and slick.

Kurt wriggled at the strange feeling of a cool, inanimate object inside himself. But Sebastian already pushed him into his room, where he took in the state of the bed, before pushing Kurt down on his fours upon it. He relished the chance to control him so, but Kurt was not exactly soft, either.

He took his time to take in the expanse of gorgeous white skin. The toned back and curved ass that was spread by the base of the plug. It looked so good. But it might look even better... if it was hot and red. He didn't want to hurt Kurt, though. So he got his paddle out and showed it to him first. Kurt's eyes went wide, but he didn't so much as lean away.

That looked like agreement, not that he needed it. Kurt could always back out if he really wanted to, but he didn't have to appreciate everything. Well, better safe than sorry. He didn't tell Kurt to count or gag him, but he suggested he bite into something, like his pillow, so he wouldn't bite into his tongue. Then he let the first hit fall.

Kurt mewled into his pillow, but he didn't flag. And he got such a lovely imprint out of it. He also tightened around the plug that had already been jostled by the paddle itself. Well, who would go soft while full and getting their prostate rubbed? He grinned at the red spot and made it his mission to spread it.

After that he rained hits until Kurt could no longer hold still and was very nearly humping the mattress. But when he came close, Sebastian stopped and pulled him back up to steal his source of friction. And that was not okay with Kurt. He wanted to come and took a breath to give Sebastian a piece of his mind.

But Sebastian grabbed his ass roughly and dug his nails in, quieting Kurt again.

"I'm in control tonight, my naughty little vixen, not you."

Kurt glowered at him. But he just smirked. Then he pushed Kurt down further, his chest into the bed, pulling his hands behind his back, while his ass was still in the air. Only then did he pull the plug out again. But before he positioned himself again, he held the used toy to Kurt's lips who instantly recoiled.

"The hell?! I' not taking that into my mouth! Don't you get where that's been?"

"I do", he just murmured and licked a long stripe up Kurt's crack, but avoiding his fluttering and leaking hole. Kurt gasped at the sensation, instantly thinking about Niff. But he couldn't. It was utterly unhygienic!

"Well, I'm not tasting what goes on in there."

"Hmm, is that your way of asking me to flood your ass with an enema? That'd make you feel really full."

Kurt, after all he'd done, still blushed at that thought. But he couldn't picture it as something he'd like. He wasn't curious, either. Maybe one day. But not now.

"I think not. Just fuck me, okay?"

"Eager to be bred, bitch? Bot no. Not after you said so."

And true to his word, Sebastian just plugged him up again and paddled him anew. 'Against the attitude'. Kurt buried his head in the pillow and tried not to shout in anger. He was not anyone's toy. But his ass hurt like hell, his cock was aching even untouched and tears were in the edges of his eyes. But he had agreed to this and he wasn't getting out with a fight. He could chicken out, but he didn't want to look weak.

Wait. A vixen he'd called him? Fun. A vixen he could get. So Kurt turned the tables without a fight. He pushed into the paddle strikes and spread his legs wider, surprising Sebastian. But positively so. He used his cheerleading flexibility and arched his spine to present his red behind even more invitingly, teasing Sebastian, and turned his head sideways to look at him with big eyes and a pout.

"Pleeease?"

And he saw Sebastian gulp, his arm that had been ready to strike a moment ago sinking. It was no longer before he abandoned the toy completely and kneaded Kurt's sore ass, making him hiss. And that sound went through Sebastian like electricity. He jerked the plug out roughly, causing a gasp, and plunged inside.

So much for 'I am in charge tonight'. Kurt would always rule and he felt great, even though his lower half was aflame. But now, finally Sebastian jerked him off, too. Kurt came first, but Sebastian followed soon through the pulsing clenching around his length. He drowsily binned the condom and dropped next to Kurt.

"...Seb?"

"What can't wait till morning?"

"Why do only call me feminine slurs? Vixen and bitch are both female. And you sure wouldn't sleep with me if I was."

"But you look good in girl clothes."

"Fashion knows no gender boundaries."

"So you'd wear a skirt to Dalton next time? 'Cause many guys would like the easy access..."

"Uhm... Kilt okay?"

"Sure. No gender in fashion my ass."

"Oh, shut up, meerkat."

"Want your ass some sorer, oh my lovely brood mare?"

"Want me in a kilt next weekend or not?"

"Well played. Sleep now?"

"Good night, Sebastian."

"Night."

And he let Sebastian fall asleep beside him. He watched him for a time, then fell asleep himself. Somehow, sleeping in bed with another boy was not so bad if that boy was Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about Chandler when planning and this got out of hand. So 'more Sam' had to be moved up to the next chapter.


	18. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...for the first time a chapter for this story got no comments whatsoever? I must have messed up bad. But could you not give me the old shoulder, please? A suggestion of what to avoid or what you'd rather have is not inappropriate. It can be helpful. Okay?

Santana prided herself on her perception. She had an excellent gaydar, always knew a lie when she heard one and she was always the first to know when something was going on. That was also the reason she had been so shocked at Kurt's revelation at Regionals. Sleeping with Sebastian... Well, he looked good for a guy. Also he was rich and said to be insatiable. So she could assume that he was Kurt's top customer now.

She still wondered how much Kurt might be earning these days. Maybe prostitution had something after all? She wasn't thinking about joining him, she loved Brittany and didn't want to be with anyone else ever again. But Kurt was certainly the most interesting of all New Directions now. Especially now that he was squirming around in his seat, not sitting still for even just a full minute.

She had her ideas on how that happened. So she smirked at Kurt, willing him to turn around, see her knowing expression and blush, caught. But in her gazing at Kurt, Santana didn't notice that Sam had caught her staring, followed her line of sight and was now staring at Kurt, too.

And Sam listened in, when right after glee practice, Santana 'confronted' Kurt about his squirming:

"Someone had it hard last night? Or this morning?"

But he didn't blush at that, he grinned:"Why the 'or'?"

"Wanky! ...You slept with someone?"

"Um... all the time? As you know?"

"I'm not talking euphemisms here, princess. I know you fuck. But if you were with someone from evening to morning... you actually slept with one?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"That's pretty intimate for a customer."

"I prefer 'client', they don't buy anything."

"That's not an answer."

"Well, you didn't ask a question."

"Seriously? Just answer the damn question. Unless you really want me to spit it out."

He sighed a long, dramatic sigh. But he knew what unspoken question she meant. And he understood her concern. And she was showing that she had a heart, which was rare enough, so he decided to reward that.

"I don't love any client of mine, he is one of my friends among them. Of which there are several, by the way. And it wasn't even awkward. I thought it'd be. But it wasn't. I woke up and he was up already, so I said the first thing I could think of."

"Being? Something naughty?"

"No. Why would think that?"

"Hey. _You_ said that he was already 'up'."

"'Up' as in standing on his two feet beside my bed, gathering his clothes."

"Boring. So what did you say instead?"

"'You really should get out before my dad finds you here.'"

"That _is_ naughty. I mean, out of what? Your house. Or something else that starts with 'your ho-'?"

"My house. He was like six feet away."

"Boring. And he just left then?"

"Not really. He grinned and asked me if I had daddy issues, because he hadn't, but he'd totally do it if that meant he'd get to spank me again."

"He sp...? Gosh! You, boy, are positively depraved. ...Did you do it then?"

"No, we wouldn't have had the time. I just blew him. But I still feel what we did before sleeping."

"Oh my... How much did you get?"

"Cum or cash?"

"Oh I love this new you! You were so prissy as a virgin, but now you're alright. I can't talk to anyone else like this, you know. Only Puck wouldn't be scandalized, but he wants to get some then. You are neither shocked, nor horny. It's great! But for real: How much did he pay for that?"

"...to be entirely honest: five grand."

"What?! That guy payed you five thousand dollars for the last night?"

"I know! It was mostly because of his dip into the kinky side and because I relinquished my usual control. But he always tips some. Arrogant sob just loves to flaunt his wealth. But I am not complaining while it ends up in my pockets."

"How much does he have?"

"No idea. He boasts he could buy a big car every month if he wanted to. But I didn't want to ask for details. He'd just tease me for it. Or try to convince me to let him put a bundle up my ass. He is the kind to get off on that."

"On seeing a _bundle_ of cash up his lover's hole? _I_ would get off on that! But I don't have that kind of cash. And I don't want to make Brittany feel odd. In his position, though... Yep, I'd talk you into it. ...Just out of curiosity: What kind up stuff have you put in there?"

"Nothing like that. Just the usual. Mostly."

"Details?"

"Fingers and cocks... and a plug."

"Sweet! Are you wearing it now, too?"

"No! We're in school. And not the school where I have clients. Also that wasn't mine. Sebastian brought it. I guess it's mine now, though. He said he'd gotten it for me. So now, it's vigorously cleaned and waiting in my locked chest."

"That boy has it bad for you, Kurt."

"He's just too lazy to prepare me himself every time."

"Keep telling yourself."

He rolled his eyes at her leaving form and could take as much as one full breath, before Sam closed in on him.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey, Sam? What's up?"

"Are we going back to Dalton this weekend?"

"I will. If you want to, you can tag along again. Would you like to?"

"Definitely. ...I kissed Mercedes."

"Oh. I had no idea. When? What happened?"

"Well, I might have posted her performance from Schue's attempt to make us like disco on the internet. And then I showed her how much people like it and I kissed her."

"And?"

"Well, we're not back together..."

"Sorry about that."

"But I'm getting her back! Someday. I just... I'm _still_ single. So Dalton?"

"Yeah. Dress up nicely after school on Froday and come over. We'll make the drive together. And remember, Dalton nice means tight!"

"My tightest. See you!"

Oh, boy... But he had to consider his own wardrobe for the weekend. He's promised Sebastian that he would come in a kilt. But what would compliment it best? He kept contemplating it until Friday. Then he had to decide. What was the ideal outfit for Dalton sex? Eventually he decided on his dark prom kilt with a technically too tight black shirt he could barely get into. But it hugged his every curve so well. And the black emphasized his porcelain white skin.

That was, while sexy even for his own eyes, sadly very unpractical. He had no pockets! How could he bring condoms and lube and later also cash, if he had no pockets? He would take his bag with toiletries and other clothes for the rest of the weekend, of course. But he wouldn't run around with that. Then he thought of the sporran, the pouch usually worn with a kilt. That could carry his supplies...

But he didn't want to put bills in the same pocket as lube in case the tube leaked or something. Then a thought shot through his head and that was just too good to pass up. He had just remembered his gag gift for the Finchel wedding. A garter. But unlike most bridal garters, he'd gotten a scarlet one. Hence the _gag_ gift. Just to tease Finn about his wedding night. That might just be useful now, though. It could certainly hold some bills. At least until he got to his bag. And it was 'positively depraved'.

He found it and put it on his bedside table. Underwear first. But what kind? Boxers felt just wrong under the kilt. He didn't want to go without anything, though. And that reminded him of another time when he had had just the same debate with himself. That had been about his skin-tight trousers after he had found his usual underwear to be visible through them. They had left lines were they ended. Maybe he could use the same solution now, too?

Sebastian would tease him. That was for sure. But maybe he could just distract him with sex. Yep, that sounded like a plan. So he got his thongs and packed them as well, leaving only one to wear now. Then he checked the clock and realised with a start that Sam was supposed to come in about five minutes. Okay, quick now.

He got the plug and set it down beside himself before lying back and lubing up two fingers. Then he quickly, but carefully worked himself open enough to take it and lubed the plug before inserting it. It still burned a bit, but he was running out of time. He washed his hand, then tried to get the thong on over the plug, but the kilt was in the way, always getting caught between he tight fabric and his body. So he laid his back on the bed to support himself and flopped the kilt's front over his stomach, then pulled the thong on successfully and grabbed the garter.

And just as he pulled the garter over his knee, the door suddenly opened to Sam and in front of him Finn. Both stared with dropped jaws, although Kurt could see that Sam was rising to the occasion. Finn on the other hand, was really just shocked and gasped:

"You were right. Just because it's about my brother doesn't mean I have to know. Nice trip."

And with that he fled, while Sam could barely hold back his laughter. Kurt glared, or tried to at least, but he was too amused to look menacing. So he pulled knee high leather boots on and grabbed his bag. At least Finn hadn't walked in on him working the plug into himself. That might have really been too much for him.

Then he was he got into his navigator, Sam at his side, and drove to Dalton. Which was not actually all that easy. He had underestimated the effect of the plug on him. Especially combined with the vibrations the hum of the engine sent through the car, including his seat, which transmitted them into the plug and thus into him. Thank Gaga it didn't touch his prostate or he would not have been able to drive at all.

But Sam served as a distraction on the drive, asking him all kinds of questions about anal sex, right until Kurt asked back:

"Do you really want to go all the way on your second trip?"

"Sure. I mean I've had penetrative sex before, just with girls. So it's not such a big step for me, just different. But I don't wanna do anything wrong, so I need to know the differences."

"Well, I wouldn't know. I've never had penetrative or any other kind of sex with girls. But I can imagine that there is a big difference between giving and receiving."

"But I am talking about giving. Someone asked me last time. He said I was so gorgeous and strong, but since he'd pay me, he could direct the pace. He said he'd gone to Sebastian with his v-card, but that one had left midway because he'd bored him. So I'd be giving for him."

"Oh, I hadn't guessed. But I don't know about that, really. I'm generally on the receiving end. You could suggest that he rides you, perhaps even ties your hips down to limit your instinctual thrusting. But if you do that, always mind 'trust but verify' and don't let your hands be tied. You have to be able to get out. Even if he bears you no ill-will, he could hurt himself on you and require help. So keep your hands free. You could also use them to jerk him off, too. Combined stimulation is always better and it might relax him for penetration."

"Cool, thanks. I'll do that. Anything else? Anything in the way I get in, considering it's much smaller than girl part's? Or it looks like that at least..."

"Okay, one: I don't want to know about girl parts. And, more importantly, two: You don't just _get in_! You lube and stretch first! ...Do I need to supervise you two know-nothings?"

"Stretch? ...I think maybe you should."

"Good. And you might want to follow me for today. Several of my clients are show-offs, so they'd love answering your questions. Just don't take everything to heart, as most of them are notorious tops and won't know what feels best for a bottom. You can review their answer with me. But after they are gone. I don't want me being honest with you to sour their mood, nor lie to you for their sake."

"Okay, I can do that. ...You wouldn't mind me following you and watching you while somebody..."

"Fucks me? Not at all. I like an audience."

"Oh. And _they_ are the show-offs?"

"Watch your tongue, Sam, when you're talking to your master."

"Master?"

"Would you rather call me your procurer, or even pimp?"

"No... How about 'madam'?"

"We're not in a brothel, boy. And 'master' has a far better ring it, coming from your lips. You should try it with a customer some time. Master or daddy. And don't forget to bite your lips every now and then, it-"

"-makes me look young, shy and innocent and them red, wet and puffy. I remember you saying that. Twice."

"Then use it. Make your big mouth inviting."

Sam stuck his tongue out, then obeyed, making Kurt chuckle. But the silence afterwards had his attention wandering back to the vibrating toy in his ass. Please let them get to Dalton soon!

 

When they finally reached the school, Kurt was desperate for relief and had Sam carry his bag as he strode into the school. All faces turned at his sight and he blushed bright red, but then Sebastian spotted him. He had meant to await Kurt at the gate, but been held back by captain duties. Now that he saw him and so deliciously presented, there was no waiting anymore.

He grabbed Kurt and whisked him into the next bathroom, past a scandalized teacher, who pointedly looked the other way, though. Sam ran after them and closed the door behind himself, just as a slap rang out. Shocked he whirled around and found Sebastian just as shocked as him, but with a reddish handprint on his cheek.

"Wha-! Kurt? I didn't do anything!"

"You can't just grab me like a toy! Not without my express permission. Don't you get that?"

"Oh, th- Okay."

"Good. ...What 'th'?"

"Sorry?"

"...You sounded relieved on that 'oh'. Why would you be relieved?"

"I wasn't."

"Doesn't sound convincing to me... More like you were relieved that I was talking about your behavior just now. What did you do?"

"Nothing?"

"Fun. Now seriously: What did you do that you thought the slap was about?"

"I didn't do an-"

"Confess it! Or I'll go find someone else to appreciate my look."

Sebastian took him in once more at the mentioning and licked his lips with blown pupils, before looking into his eyes once more and sighing.

"After that music store guy upset you so, I kind of went through your phone for his number while you were still asleep and texted him, from mine, to tell him that he better not contact you again, 'cause you were mine. I knew that I should have asked you first, but in all honesty: You must admit that nothing but a mess of awkwardness could have come of that."

After a long pause, Kurt lowered his eyes and quietly admitted that Sebastian was right and he should actually be grateful that he wouldn't have to break it to the poor guy. But Kurt Hummel was no boyfriend material. He was a whore and a good one at that, but he was no use at romance.

"Fine. I won't be dating. Guess you'll fuck me now?"

"I would _love_ to."

And Kurt had to chuckle at the irony, but then he was swept into a fierce kiss that had them both breathless. Only after that did Sebastian turn him around and bend him over the sink. He pushed the kilt up and gasped at the thong and garter. Instantly picking up on the intention, he pushed Kurt's wage between the thin fabric and pale thigh, Then he pulled the thong down, but just over the curve of his ass, no further.

And he groaned again at the sight of the plug. He had hoped, of course. But he hadn't really expected Kurt to go through with it. This was just so glorious! He pulled it out an stared at the gaping, wet hole he so desperately wanted to claim. He sat the plug on its base on the sink and, at Kurt's instruction, reached around him into the pouch weighing down on his cock to retrieve a condom and lube.

Half a minute later he was ready and held Kurt by the hips, his clothing only just out of the way but not off, and thrust in all the way. Sam, who had been watching in morbid fascination, winced and almost wanted to run to Kurt's aid. But Kurt's yell was born of surprise, not pain. He was stretched and slicked and he liked a bit of rough play. Especially from Sebastian.

Sam went back to fascination, mixed with a fair bit of disbelief over Kurt's enjoyment at such treatment. But those directly involved both loved the heat of the moment, the burn. It was so animal, just like the urge itself. There was nothing sophisticated about lust. It was primal and wild and their coupling showed that. It was so raw and it hurt, but it made them feel so alive.

Sebastian came only after Kurt had and waited for several moments to catch his breath. Only when he was already slipping out of Kurt did he step back and plug him back up. He cursed the condom for a reason Sam didn't understand as he disposed of it and pulled Kurt's almost non-existent panties back up.

"That look really does things to a guy, Kurt. ...Can I post it?"

"No way."

"Without your face, of course. Just for the other guys?"

"Still no way. I don't want evidence. And it's not like the whole school doesn't know by now anyway."

"That's probably true... Fuckfest tomorrow?"

"Define."

"You two and everyone who likes you two. Maybe in the senior commons?"

"Sam has some private business. However, some experience might calm his nerves about that... Yeah, sure. Get the text out, would you? I expect to be busy for a while now."

Sebastian laughed imagining why and left with a wink. But not without first checking out Sam as he walked past him. Sam blushed, when Sebastian raised a brow at his obious bulge, but neither commented. Unless Kurt's giggle counted as a comment. After that they went back to strolling through the hallways, interrupted only by clients who were too turned on by Kurt's displayed legs to wait until the next day.

Thus they continued until Sam was just too desperate. But unlike Kurt he didn't get any relief. Yet. When it started to get dark, Kurt took mercy on him and led him to a dorm room. He pulled a lollipop from his bag that he finally took over carrying and handed it to Sam with a pointed look. Remembering previous instructions, Sam unwrapped it and started working his mouth over it quite suggestively.

Only after he was pleased with Sam's look did Kurt knock on the door. A few moments later, that door was opened by Anthony, whose eyes instantly flew to Sam's mouth, before he gulped and faced a grinning Kurt.

"Hey, Antsy. I'll be busy for a while. Would you mind taking care of my boy in that time? I'd rather not leave him unsupervised..."

And the taller boy took in Sam's perfectly trained look of curious innocence as well as his wetly glistening lips as they stretched around the sugary treat. Within a moment, his pupils were as wide as they could go and he grinned, breathily replying:

"I am _eager_ to take care of the boy."

Kurt nodded, secretly proud, and faced Sam with an intentionally patronizing tone:

"Now, I trust you'll be a good boy for your daddy?"

"Hmm."

"Use your words, little."

"You're not my mom!"

That hiss was sincere. Kurt acting like that was irritating Sam, who didn't want any more delays. He just really needed to come already! But he underestimated Kurt.

"Brat. Now behave before you're sent into the corner. In any case: I wish you two a lot of fun tonight. And if anything comes up, I'll be available on the phone."

He gave Sam his 'anything goes wrong, you know what to do'-look and after receiving a kind nod, made to depart. Only to hear a scandalized "Oh God, for real?!" from the back of the dorm. All faces turned and found Anthony's roommate, whom Anthony had totally forgotten about as his face now showed. But thankfully, the roommate was cooperative.

"My bed is taboo, okay?!"

"Sure."

"Good, nice night. I'm so not coming back in here until breakfast. I don't even want to know what will happen in here..."

He left in a huff, muttering about staying with a friend and daring a look at Kurt's legs. But Antsy just shrugged with a grin, nodded to Kurt in thanks and gently pulled Sam into his room before closing the door. Then Kurt left for his already agreed threesome with Niff, who had yet to make use of his allowance of using his other entrance, too. An eiffel tower it was then.

 

The party started off as expected, with lots of horny schoolboys and two male prostitutes. What Kurt had not expected was for Sam to ask him how he could neglect to mention the awesomeness that was his prostate. Okay, so Sam had at least been fingered last night. But Sebastian heard that, too. Of course he did. And deduced and announced, that there were four holes available.

Kurt was about to make a biting remark, but Sam just blushed. Okay then. A slighter boy who clearly disliked Sebastian argued against him, though, stating that they were not girls and had more than holes. So that was the boy who wanted Sam to take his v-card, Kurt thought. He was distracted from any musings, though, when Sebastian actually picked up on that.

"Sure, right. Hey, Chocolate, why don't you drop your pants and show us what you've got."

Sam went bright red and Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's bluntness, but the new boy followed suit. And he was quite impressive, already half hard. Kurt had not known about that... The boy who'd argued against Sebastian instantly fixed his eyes on it and licked his lips. But it was again Sebastian who took the initiative. He was the group's unofficial leader after all.

"Damn boy, you gotta use that! I don't really bottom, but hey! How about you two give us a show? If you position yourself nicely, we can even join in. How about it?"

Kurt just raised a brow, while Sam looked him over again. He'd seen so much just yesterday... But Kurt was a professional.

"For what?"

"The commonweal!"

"Do I look prone to charity to you?"

He was indicating his designer boots at that. And Sebastian laughed. That was just so Kurt. But once a bit calmed he put on his best snob face and declared mock-solemnly:

"Then I shall take it upon myself, in my endless generosity, to buy this round. Ride him on the table-top. I'm paying for you both. Even though I know full well that you two will enjoy it more than us. But I expect the first place in the beeline for his ass, while you're at it."

And Kurt had to roll his eyes at him again, but Sam actually felt really good under him and inside him. He was not as long as Sebastian, but thicker. And Kurt could grind into his more defined abs more easily. It did feel good. And he didn't mind at all, when Sebastian came up behind him, maneuvering himself between Sam's legs right to the edge of the table Sam's back rested on.

Sam's upward thrusts were sadly slowed down as the Sebastian nudged himself inside him, but being so close finally allowed him to reach around Kurt's stomach and up to his chest to play with his nipples, all the while littering kisses and lovebites on his shoulder. But it got even more intense when he gave that up and pushed Kurt down instead.

He pushed against his back, bending him, until he could kiss Sam instead. Sebastian arched after him, almost squishing Kurt between the two muscled jocks. But looking down at the joint, where he disappeared into Sam and Sam disappeared into Kurt, he got another idea. He liked the chance at Kurt's friend and found him deliciously tight. But Kurt was what he really wanted.

And he just couldn't resist the temptation. So he traced their joint with his fingers, first drawing moans from Sam. But then he reached Kurt's rim and drew a gasp from him. And that felt so good. Even moderately thrusting into Sam, he lubed his fingers up and nudged one into Kurt beside Sam's cock.

The diva groaned at the added stretch. And even though he knew that he had the whole room's attention, Sebastian only cared about that one thing, so he added another finger, now drawing a whine. He wasn't sure if Kurt was aware of just what he was doing yet, but he clearly liked it. So Sebastian added a third. That drew a hiss and he gave Kurt time to adjust.

But as soon as he felt was okay, he started moving them, stimulating both Sam and Kurt at the same time. And finally, his last resistance failed him. He pulled out of Sam despite the blond's protests and quickly changed his condom, in like... half a minute. He was not insanitary, just because he was desperate. Then he rushed one coat of lube on it as Sam wriggled to see why the sensations on his sweet spot had stopped.

And finally he could push into Kurt alongside the cock already in there. Sam shouted at the tightening and Kurt gave a heart-wrenching outcry that sounded like pleasure and pain combined. And it was. Kurt had never in his life been stretched so far and it really hurt, but in all the right ways. It came as no surprise that, when Sebastian jerked him to completion, both boys within followed him over the edge at the clench of him around them and he literally blacked out.

 

When he came to again, Sebastian was cradling him on a couch and counted his tips. Although he could barely hold them all in his hands. Sam had gone off with his virgin and the rest had shuffled out at some point. Sebastian explained that the vast majority had come from the show alone. With a bit of help from their own hands, but to the sight of the two whores and the slut at it together.

Kurt was way too exhausted to care about the lost opportunities, but it had been so good. He had felt so full. How? He asked Sebastian and his eyes almost bugged out at the slut's casual mentioning of 'double penetration', but he couldn't exactly complain... It did make him think, though. Sex was such a huge part of life now and, looking at the bills Sebastian passed him, such an amazing profession. What did he even want from the NYADA audition so close now. And he must have said that out aloud, because Sebastian stiffened and replied:

"An occupation you can tell your dad and other friends about? Something to write on your tax report? Something legal?"

"Hm. Right."

"You can't keep renting out your body till it's wrinkly and your hair's gray, Kurt. But they do have elder people in movies. Consider it old-age provisions."

"You're right, okay? But I don't even have a song to audition with!"

"I thought you did..."

"So did I, but then I thought about it again and now I'm not so sure anymore. It might be too provocative. ...Didn't _you_ tell me to ask _you_ instead?"

"Yep, I did."

"Consider this me asking. What do you suggest?"

"Well, think about this: What do the greatest and most famous plays have in common? You know, stuff like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet..."

"Shakespeare?"

"He wrote a lot. What do they have in common with Moulin Rouge?"

"Love?"

"Hamlet? Love? You sure you read it?"

"I don't know what you want to hear!"

"They're all tragedies. Even the Greeks found tragedies to be a higher art. Chose something melancholy, something dark and sorrowful. Touch her heart. If you can make her cry, she'll have to admit your talent. That's what the stage is about. Moving your audience."

 

That could not be denied. They talked it through and Sebastian also suggested that, if he was going to cover a song, he should give it some originality. Change the tone. And that reminded him of Tori Amos' version of Nirvana's Smells like Teen Spirit. It was so utterly different from the original. And so touching.

So, when the day came, he faced Madam Tibideaux and announced that he was Kurt Elisabeth Hummel and he would perform I'm a wanted Man from Royal Deluxe - one of Sebastian's favorite's that he had instantly fallen for - in a tragic tone. He also made it much slower than the original and had only the piano as an instrument beside his voice and elegant, ballet-like movements. For him, this was the painful lament of an outcast from society.

 _"They didn't know it when they turned me loose_  
_I shot the sheriff and I slipped the noose_  
_The law ain't never been a friend of mine_

 _I would kill again to keep from doing time_  
_You should never ever trust my kind_

 _I'm a wanted man_  
_I got blood on my hands_  
_Do you understand_  
_I'm a wanted man_

 _I took the pistol and I shot out all the lights_  
_I started running in the middle of the night_  
_The law ain't never been a friend of mine_  
_I would kill again to keep from doing time_  
_You should never ever trust my kind_

 _I'm a wanted man_  
_I got blood on my hands_  
_Do you understand_  
_I'm a wanted man_

 _I'm a wanted man_  
_I got blood on my hands_  
_Do you understand_  
_I'm a wanted man"_

And then came the most important part. The one where he meant every word. And he used it to show off his range. First, he got higher with each word. As high as he could get:

_"If you ask me to change"_

And then he turned lower, presenting his full range as a countertenor:

_"I don't know, if I can"_

At last his voice almost broke from the hushed tone. It was so true for him:

_"I'll always be, who I am"_

It was so true that Sebastian, who had sneaked in to see the fruits of his support found his eyes glistening, before Kurt returned to the refrain:

 _"I'm a wanted man_  
_I got blood on my hands_  
_Do you understand_  
_I'm a wanted man_

 _I'm a wanted man_  
_I got blood on my hands_  
_Do you understand_  
_I'm a wanted man_  
_I'm a wanted man_  
_I'm a wanted man_  
_Do you understand_  
_I'm a wanted man"_

And true to his words, the woman was so touched she congratulated him with a weak voice, while Sebastian openly cried. Kurt had not just touched him, but firmly gripped his once frozen heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since the insertion of Chandler pushed so much from the last chapter into this one, some of this was pushed into the next, meaning that Kurt graduate in the next one.)  
> Any opinions about this?


	19. The End of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took long... Sorry. I might be more reluctant to end this story than I realized. (I sabotaged my progress by discovering a new TV series I needed to watch.)  
> But hey, it's also the longest chapter to date!

Winning his second nationals trophy was just a great feeling. And odd, but even better was the entirely unexpected hug from Sue Sylvester as she whispered in his ear that she always knew he'd make it, that she'd never forget him, neither his bravery nor his talent, and that she wished him the best for his future. He'd never seen her so affectionate, but he answered her from his heart:

"And I have you to thank for that. Maybe not only, but for a greater part than anyone will ever know. Most students think you're a psycho, you know. And they might be right. But you're also the only teacher of all McKinley that the students really respect. The only teacher even the bullies fear. And I like Schue as all the gleeks do, but when it comes to the serious issues, I'd rather entrust them to you. You're impressive, your results support your methods, as questionable as they might seem sometimes, and you are a really strong woman. Or shorter: I see you on one level with Madonna."

"That, my sweet Porcelain, is the biggest compliment that anyone has ever made me. You sure learned how to kiss ass. But if it pays..."

"I'm sorry?!"

"Oh, Porcelain. You think I don't know what my little star gets up to the second you're done advertising the goods in my competition?"

"Um... Coach Sue, I..."

"Suck it up. As I am sure you do most frequently. And always remember the ten commandments: I am Sue Sylvester, thy Coach. Thou shalt not make memes of thy coach or misuse thy choach's name. Thou shalt keep the training sessions holy. Thou shalt honor Madonna. Thou shalt not commit murder. Thou shalt not commit adultery or rape, which Christianity interestingly doesn't mention. Thou shalt not let thyself be caught stealing. Thou shalt not let thyself be caught lying. Thou shalt not covet, but pursue and reach thy dreams."

He had been worried at her revelation that she knew, but now... Now he just smiled.

"I shalt not let myself be caught then."

"That's the spirit. And if anyone hurts you, just allow coincidence to make them fall down a flight of stairs."

"Coincidence, sure. ...I will miss you."

"We had that part, now go fish that sea with your well advertised bait and make the material girl proud."

And with that, his smile was a grin. And he did go home wealthier than he had come and with a soreness that had nothing to do with the performance straining his muscles to their limits. Well, not the public 'performance'.

 

It was really all coming to an end now. The end of cheerleading had marked the beginning of the end of school for him. Now there were some exams left. Then they would formally end their time of getting lessons with prom and the last Nationals competition of the year would mark the end of all efforts he'd ever have render for McKinley. Then he would graduate and leave forever.

His exams were uneventful. He had spent a year at Dalton. Nothing McKinley could throw at him educationwise was any trouble now. And then prom neared. And every girl was hyped when he made the theme official: Masquerade ball. It allowed, in fact expected, the fanciest of dresses. The boys were more on the timid side. Especially the Neanderthals. But once they figured that bandit masks (and superhero masks) were masks too, they seemed to be cool with it.

He just wanted something classy for his last days of school. And a good end for his presidency, since it was apparently still possible not to notice it at all. For some people, not to say any names, ...Finn.

"What? I just see nothing being different from before."

"Well, what did you want to be different? Or did you like it before."

"Yeah?"

"And why is that?"

"Um... I don't think I understand that question."

"Finn, you were perfectly content before. Mostly because you are a comparatively popular jock. I used my position to fix problems of the student body. You didn't have any that I could have fixed. So, of course, you went right passed the changes, as none of them touched you."

"...But you also never said anything."

"And why should I say anything about them to you? We spend glee together and free time at home. You also sometimes ask about my weekends since my absence at times we could spend together is very obvious to you. But the rest of the time? All the time at school? We never talk about that. I mean why would we? So, of course, I don't tell you about it. ...You could have noticed, though, that Rachel no longer raves about lunch. At lunch, but no longer about it."

"I don't really always listen to that... But what changed?"

"I told the principal I'd call the cops on him for child endangerment if he didn't arrange for lunch options with meat, vegetarian and vegan every day of school and that I was sleeping with the son of state attorney, so whatever lawyer the school got would not be able to save him in court, so he better just did it."

"Oh, cool. But... child endangerment?"

"Of course. Most students are minors, so children. And to offer only lunch with meat would force those children to either suffer starvation or grievous psychological harm, the choice in itself bordering on psycho-torture already."

"Really?"

"No, they could just bring lunch from home, but he was so scared at the prospect of the lawsuit that he didn't think about that. I was tired of Rachel's complaints and it seemed to bother a decent part of my student body, almost a disadvantaged minority, so I acted as president and fixed their problem."

"By blackmailing the principal?"

"...I might have been spending too much time with Sebastian, but yes. And it was not really blackmailing. Just... a power game. Between me and the principal. And I won!"

"Cool."

Cool indeed. As all his victories were. ...He might indeed have spent too much time with Sebastian. Or Coach Sylvester. Or even Santana. Or, thinking about her actions to get back Beth, even Quinn. Wow, he surrounded himself with quite a number of bad influences. And all were either gay or female. Or both. Coincidence?

Well, most straight guys he knew were prone to brute strength to solve their problems. So maybe women and gays were just more wicked. But he had no problem with a stereotype if it meant that he used his head. And with head he meant his brain, not what Sebastian interpreted later when they met for coffee, as was clear by his instant laughter and the naughty twinkle in his eyes.

"Not like that, idiot!"

"Awww, but I love it when you use your head! And throat."

"You are vulgar."

"And you should learn to appreciate compliments. You should thank me. Perhaps with your head and throat."

"You wish."

"Okay. Your ass then."

"Not when you're being mean."

"It's called straightforward."

But to Sebastian's surprise, Kurt didn't try to one-up him again. He sighed instead. Kurt was done with their banter? That was not the usual...

"Hey, is everything alright? You seem upset."

"No, Seb, I'm-"

"Are you really gonna go 'I'm fine.' on you closest confidant?"

"You think you're my closest confidant?"

"Name another."

At first he wanted to say 'My dad, obviously.' since they had always been so close. But not anymore. Not since he started his business. Then he thought about those who knew. The closest to him would be Sam... but even Sam didn't get it. He saw it as adventures. He liked the sex and the money. But he didn't understand Kurt's pride and he would leave it all behind in a heartbeat if Mercedes offered him romance. He wasn't like Kurt. He was not like _them_.

Kurt and Sebastian were bizarrely alike in some ways and complemented each other in others. Like the two opposing sides of one and the same coin. That way, they just got each other. So maybe Sebastian was right. But Kurt also knew him. He knew that Sebastian wouldn't help him with this. Except at grave personal cost. And he didn't want to force him to choose between refusing his friend help or enduring it. But not telling his friend at all might not be so nice, either.

"Fine. You're right. I'm... It's prom. It was my design and I have to go, but I've never liked any prom I have attended. Last year was almost a huge disaster and definitely an emotional rollercoaster. I don't want to go this time. A couple friends of mine are even having an anti-prom party. But I really should go. It would look really odd if I didn't."

"Oh, okay. And what can I do?"

"Um, nothing? I didn't mean to ask for anything. I just answered your question about what was wrong."

"No, I mean... Would it help if I tagged along to entertain you or something?"

"You would go with me? You do remember that I'm talking about a public school prom in Ohio, right?"

"Of course. It's not like Dalton has a prom, at all."

"Well, how would it? Without any girls?"

"Kurt, Dalton is a rough third gay and the rest are desperate and adventurous."

"Desperate and adventurous doesn't make straight guys _dance_. It's prom, not a hook-up fest."

"Um, Kurt, it's prom. That is one huge hook-up fest!"

"No, it's not."

"It is. Trust me. It is. That's a hall full of horny teenagers dressing up and dancing together under the influence of a punch that's generally spiked with some kind of alcohol. It's really just a matter of time before the dancing goes from vertical to horizontal."

"There might be some point to that... But not my prom. It's classy."

"Oh, really? How?"

"It's a masquerade ball."

"Kinky! Now I'm definitely taking you to prom."

 

Oh Gaga, how glad he was to have said something. Sebastian was just gorgeous. He had clearly understood Kurt's idea about a masquerade ball. Most girls had, too. But not many boys. Sebastian, though... He wore his tight black trousers in his knee high leather boots and added colour with a bright green waistcoat over a black velvet shirt and under a dark green half cape. His feathered hat and mask were also green, but strongly accentuated by gold just like the half cape's cord. And the green brought out his eyes beautifully.

He was so gorgeous and all faces turned as he walked passed. Until finally he reached Kurt, who wore gilded white. Sebastian smirked under his mask and offered a hand. Prom was great. They danced really close, both with one hand at the other's hand and one at the other's lower back. Or ass, when they could get away with it.

And all throughout their dancing they whispered to each other and snickered about Kurt's peers. One time Santana walked by, whispering "Wanky!" at how close they danced. Well, she was one to talk. Her red tango dress and devil's mask were not really subtle, either. But they contrasted Brittany's plain white dress, down feather mask and angel's wings perfectly.

Sadly, though, they were the only same-sex couples at the ball. Kurt whispered harshly that there had to be more and they were just still in the closet. He had somewhat expected to see Blaine and Dave together, but Blaine had gone to the anti-prom and Dave was alone by the punch. He was really upset by that.

So Sebastian decided to amuse him again by pointing out all the closeted gays he noticed and promptly commenting on what aspect of their appearance made sure that he would never stoop so low as to get involved with them. Like this one's droopy ass or that one's stubby fingers. And Kurt knew what he was doing. But it still worked. Right until Sebastian pointed out one that Kurt could not believe to be gay.

"Tha-that one? No. He isn't gay."

"He is."

"No, Seb, he really can't be."

"Yeah, well, but he is. You know a gay guy can have sex with a girl, too, right? You don't have to be attracted to someone to be able to fuck them. Hate, even self-hate, works just as well. So even if he did f-"

"That's not the reason. His formerly best friend is gay and came out last prom. He instantly dropped all contact and they haven't really spoken to each other since. It's been a year! He is definitely a homophobe."

"But being a homophobe and being gay don't refute each other. One can be both. ...Wait. His best friend is openly gay? You mean the bear cub drunk over there?"

"Yeah. Dave Karofsky. A year ago they would have gone through thick and thin together. But now... Nothing."

"Huh. You mean one closet-case now in the open and one closet-case not yet out used to be really 'close' and now they aren't? ...How did he come out exactly? Was it tearful? Did he run? Or even accuse ..."

"Azimio. Adams."

"Yeah, that one of not understanding him or being homophobic or something?"

"No. He just kissed me. Right here at prom."

"Oh, crap. That poor guy."

"Sorry?"

"The black bear cub is just as gay as the white bear cub, but neither knew it of the other. And in their homophobic environment, they both kept their secret in order to keep their friendship. But that way, love bear over there only realized that he could have made his move when his sweetheart publicly made a move on you. That must have hurt."

"...I don't think so. I mean they bo-"

"Just watch and learn, would you?"

Kurt huffed at the arrogant tone, but then raised a brow in expectation. So Sebastian went over to Azimio who had brought a girl to prom and pulled him aside. First Azimio seemed to protest at being touched by a 'fag'. But Sebastian quickly and harshly whispered in his ear. All protests died and when Sebastian returned to Kurt, mouthing 'Watch now', Azimio looked after him.

They could watch then as the girl questioned him and he ignored her, pondering deeply. Finally he seemed to make a decision. And he promptly left the girl to stride right over to Dave and hug him. Dave was flabbergasted at first, but then Azimio said something, sadly too far away for them to hear. But they could almost hear the girl's jaw drop to the floor as the bear cubs kissed. Five minutes later, there were three same-sex couples on the dance floor. And Sebastian was insufferable.

"I told you so. I'm the master of perception, practically a god, and I think you should worship me. So? Do I get a treat?"

And Kurt just snorted, but he smiled at it. Prom was not so bad after all. Definitely not with Sebastian at his side. Which he had not expected. They were friends, sure. And they had great sex. But Sebastian hated public school with a passion.

"Seb, why are you here?"

"To watch over your mood and make fun of public schoolers. Why?"

"Be honest with me, Seb. You hate it here, you hate the people and still you've put enormous effort into a beautiful outfit and even played match-maker for two people you'd never want to help. Why?"

"I... I wanted to impress you. Please you, if you will."

"Why? I like you already. There's nothing more to win. This seems ...uncharacteristic. And you give off this sense of urgency. What is wrong with _you_?"

"You're graduating. And I'm not. Which means that you leave me behind. And I'm not exactly happy about that. So I wanted to do something for you. So you don't forget me. And I knew you care about fashion and the gay community of this terrible school."

"Oh, wow. But... I mean we'll stay friends, even when I'm gone. We can keep contact, keep chatting. And it's not like _you_ have ever needed me to get laid."

"Yeah. But none of them could ever compare to you. You must realize, Kurt, that you have left a mark on Dalton that it will never forget. Knowing Dalton, I am indeed pretty sure that even when all your clients are alumni and even in an hundred years, there might still be rumors, then a legend, about the beautiful Porcelain at service to pleasure the desperate boys of Dalton. You might become a ghost story and generations of boys will search the halls and forgotten corridors for the illustrious escort that can soothe their needs."

And Kurt openly laughed. That would be a new kind of fame. And he doubted it. But with the Academy being such an old building and the mentality of young boys, ghost stories were actually quite likely to fall on fertile ground. So maybe they would still speak of him long after he was gone.

He would like the idea. And that Sebastian would miss him, which was what he had tried to say without really saying it directly, was very touching for Kurt. They had grown into really great friends. Considering that they used to be enemies. But things changed. Soon they would again.

"Considering that this is a hook-up fest and we will soon part... should we get going, together?"

"I'd love to. But my parents are home. They needed the space for some kind of event they're throwing."

"We can go to mine. I mean, technically my father is home, but he must have gone to sleep like two hours ago. We'd just have to be quiet."

"Kurt, I have been sneaking through my boarding schools since before high school. I can stifle our screams."

 

Staying quiet was kind of hard, though. In their urgency they very nearly bumped into something several times over. But finally, they managed to get into Kurt's bedroom, close the door and get naked. They could handle the money later. Right now, Sebastian just wanted to get inside of Kurt, so he pushed him back and onto his bed and pinned him down with all his strength.

But that was not what Kurt had envisioned. Sebastian had said that no-one else compared to him, but how was he more than a warm body with a hole, if Sebastian was going to manhandle him? How was he Kurt, if Sebastian denied him what he usually loved about him? His power. He pushed back at Sebastian, but despite cheerleading he was not as strong as the lacrosse player and couldn't keep him at bay.

So he went wicked. He pretended to give in and felt Sebastian lower his guard, then he shoved him with one single strong push. Puzzled, on his ass, at the end of the bed, Sebastian stared at him, but soon lowered his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Nothing happened yet. But what is wrong with you? Really?"

"Nothing."

"You are desperate, Seb. What is it?"

"Nothing I didn't tell you already."

"This is just because I'm graduating?"

"You're not just graduating, Kurt! You're leaving. And you're leaving me behind in this stupid cow state. Kurt, you're going to New York. And there you will meet so many new and interesting New Yorkers! And I'll be a memory... until you forget me completely."

"But we'll keep in touch."

"You think I've never heard that before? One can always try, but that never works. We will keep calling at first, but it will fade and disappear. It always does. I moved here from Paris a year ago, Kurt. And all contacts broke. Some after a few weeks, others lasted several months. But all broke. ...I haven't even spoken to my mom since Christmas. It's my mom, Kurt! But she lives in Paris still. She is no part of my life anymore. And once you move, I will cease to be a part of your life, too. I'm sorry I was rough. I just feel like I need to keep you. I wanna tie you down and never let you go. But I know that that would be unfair."

"...I didn't know that you felt this strongly about ...me."

"You get me, Kurt. I've never been able to really be myself around anyone. Whenever I found someone to talk to, they would either just dispassionately analyze me, be offended if I wanted to sleep with them or fall in love with me, so I wouldn't be able to be honest for fear of hurting them again. But this... we just have this understanding and the atmosphere to talk, but we can still have sex and nothing changes. I don't want to lose this. But I will. And by the time I can finally follow you, you won't even remember that I exist."

"I am really touched. And grateful that you are this open with me. And I can tell you that I feel the same. But because of that, I can't believe that _you_ believe that I could possibly forget you. As if I wouldn't miss you just the same."

"You'll have New York, Kurt. Plenty distraction from missing anything in Ohio."

"No distractions could ever be enough for that. But I don't expect you to believe that until our continued contact has proven you wrong. So I'll just get back to something you got wrong earlier."

"Yeah, what?"

"It wouldn't be unfair. Not all at least."

"You mean tying you down and never letting you go?"

"Yeah. The never letting me go part perhaps, but the tying me down part is okay. If you wanted to try? 'Cause I think it could help you. And it might be a nice parting gift."

"You mean..."

"You can tie me down. Control me. Dominate me, just for tonight, own me."

At first, Sebastian barely believed his luck. Kurt would really allow this? Of course, Sebastian couldn't really dominate him. Kurt was just a generous master giving his slave a treat by letting him pretend. But Sebastian was no ingrate. Well, he often was. But never towards Kurt. He instantly kissed him deeply to express his gratitude and jumped up to gather some things.

He got lube, a condom, twice Kurt' usual wage and a bunch of tearproof looking scarves from Kurt's closet. The money he left easily visible on the bedside table and the condom and lube beside it. Then he took the first scarf and tied it around Kurt's right wrist, then to the bedpost at the right side of the headboard. With the second scarf he repeated the process with Kurt's left wrist and the left bedpost.

He tested the knots. They were not really tight and Kurt might be able to open them with his mouth if he really wanted to and squirmed up on the bed, but they would keep Kurt's hands up and apart  while Sebastian held him down by his hips. Then Sebastian considered tying his ankles, too. But to the bottom of the bed? That would complicate his access.

Yet Kurt followed his eyes and deduced his thought. Yeah, tying him spread-eagled on his back might rather complicate things. But that was not their only option. Kurt had an idea. And he was not ashamed to voice it. Not towards Sebastian.

"Why not to the headboard, too?"

"...That would be extremely uncomfortable if not hurtful or even impossible, depending on your flexibility."

"Oh Seb, have you already forgotten?"

"Forgotten? What?"

"I'm a cheerleader! We do stretches and splits and the like all the time. You know that exercise where you stand, than bend over to touch your toes?"

"Yeah. Most guys I know don't reach them, but I do."

"Well, _I_ don't just _reach_ them. I can lay my palms on the ground."

"...I wanna see."

"Then do!"

Eagerly Sebastian grabbed one ankle and tied another scarf around it before shifting to sit on the other leg as he slowly pushed the tied one upwards. Kurt stretched it out straight and Sebastian moved it up, pushing Kurt's legs apart, one of them on the bed and the other ever closer to its owner's chest, making him do the splits upside down. And Kurt didn't wince as he kept pushing until the long, pale leg almost touched his chest, the ankle by his wrist.

Sebastian tied it there and stared his fill. He could see shivers run through the strained limb and Kurt's chest heave more quickly than before, now that it was pressed into the mattress like that. But Kurt could take it, his feet as far apart as they would go and all his equipment on display.

But Sebastian was spoiled and Kurt a performer. This was not enough. So Sebastian, already incredibly hard, shifted off the free leg and pushed it up, too. Kurt stretched it straight out mid-way and Sebastian kept pushing until he could tie it by the ankle to the bedpost by the headboard. Kurt was basically folded in half.

He was quivering from the strain and his breathing was rapid, but he was hard under Sebastian's hungry gaze and completely on display. Everything was. Sebastian wanted it. But he also felt Kurt watch his every movement. No. Kurt should not be able to anticipate his actions. He took a fifth scarf and tied it around Kurt's head to blindfold him. Kurt's breath hitched, but he didn't say anything. He had initially wanted to protest, but then remembered his first threesome. The possibility to be surprised made it that much more exciting.

So he waited, blindly, as Sebastian pondered his next move. He could do so much. But what to do first? Something unexpected. So bent down licked a long stripe from just beside Kurt's cock up his thigh to his knee. Kurt gasped and Sebastian could feel the strained muscles' shivering under his tongue.

So he tickled Kurt's inner thigh, making him twitch and squirm and lightly bit into the other. Kurt tossed his head and writhed at every touch anywhere. He couldn't see them coming and each time he was a surprise and it felt so much more intense. Sebastian scratched the bared underside of a leg and with the other hand tightly gripped Kurt's balls, rolling them between his fingers to make Kurt moan and tug at them for an outcry.

Then he just caressed Kurt's long legs for a moment, letting him rest. And then he kissed the tip of his dick. Kurt thrust his hips on instinct and groaned in pleasured pain at the jolt along his muscles. He was panting by now, open-mouthed and already sweating. His chest was so tense, his cheerleading muscles showing under his beautiful skin.

He didn't have any patience left to tease Kurt with. So he grabbed the lube and upended the bottle over Kurt's crotch. Kurt had to bite into his lips to suppress a squeal as, out of nowhere, cool liquid hit his most sensitive of areas. And then two hands added to the mess, massaging his tormented thighs that were really protesting against the continued stretch by now.

Those hands roughly groped his balls and jerked his cock and he wanted to thrust, but he couldn't. He also felt it trickle down his crack and over his hole. Then fingers followed. One entered, then two. But they behaved oddly. Not like two fingers usually did. For these were not parallel. These were the forefingers of two hands and they pumped inside completely independent of each other.

He groaned at the feeling and hissed when he moved too much. And then the fingers left. A tearing noise. And then another blunt pressure registered against his hole. Now the hands moved around and squeezed between his stomach and thighs to get a good grip on him. He expected the familiar push inside. But it didn't come.

Instead a tongue touched his chest and moved up his throat and into his mouth. Sebastian expected noise for this one. So he blocked Kurt's mouth with his own and then both at the same time pulled Kurt down by his legs and pushed inside of him, swallowing his scream. And he kept kissing him, breathing only through his nose, through every harsh, claiming thrust into the neatly tied body.

Still thrusting his hips he moved his hands around, all around Kurt, his own chest against Kurt's legs, and he thought he might just pick him up and run away with him. But that wouldn't happen, so he just let out all his rampant emotions until he came with a cleansing scream. After that, he felt almost instantly exhausted from the magnitude of what they had done.

But he shook himself wide awake before he could drift off on top of Kurt and slipped out only to notice that Kurt's was writhing desperately, still so hard. He made to jerk him off the last bit, but at the first touch, Kurt winced.

"Let me unwind first? Please?"

Wow, he had gotten Kurt to say please. Maybe the strain was a bit too much by now. So he gently put pressure on the first leg, to avoid any rips, and untied it, letting it down gently. He did the same with the other one, but kept the remaining restrains on. Still, Kurt was kind of tense.

"You alright? Did I hurt you?!"

"I could have safeworded out, Seb, that's not it. I just thought that that last scream was a bit loud. My mouth might like yours, but it's not the best gag."

"Not so loud anyone would wake up from it."

"...You're right. My dad is long asleep, Carole has the nightshift today and Finn is out with Rachel for prom night. Everything's alright. Can you get me off now?"

He chuckled, but went back to kissing Kurt, who weakly lifted his legs around Sebastian's hips, still blindfolded and tied to the bed by his hands. He liked the blindfold. Kind of. He also loved to see Sebastian. But his voice was good enough for now.

"Kurt? What's with the noi-?"

...But that was not Sebastian's voice.

 

Sebastian turned at the voice behind himself and froze as he saw Kurt's tall and broad footballer of step-brother, who was staring at Kurt. At Sebastian's movement, though, his gaze whipped up and for a moment, they locked eyes, before Finn broke through their holding their breaths and shouted:"The hell?!!!"

Kurt winced and hissed at Finn to be quiet, but it didn't get through to him. Finn had just discovered Sebastian in their house, in the middle of the night, in Kurt's bed, both naked and, by God, Kurt was tied up and blinded. Was Sebastian back to being evil and forcing this? Kurt hadn't screamed... Or maybe that had been the noises that had interrupted his attempts to sleep after returning from Rachel's house. But now- He just couldn't deal with this!

Kurt heard Finn's stuttering panic breathing and jerked Sebastian out of his paralysis, hissing at him to get the bonds off, because that shout had been loud enough to wake even the dead. Sebastian hurried to obey as Finn groaned into his hands, unable to act rationally from the overwhelming visual still burned into his retinas.

And then there were the thumps of steps. The bonds off, Sebastian jumped to pull on his pants at least as Kurt ripped the impromptu blindfold off and grabbed the cash from the bedside table to hide it under his pillow at the last moment. Then Burt stepped through the door.

All three boys instantly refocused on him. And Burt took in the scene. Finn in his sleeping pants with a look on his face like he just saw a puppy getting overrun by a truck, Kurt in his bed just pulling the blanket over himself, his skin gleaming wet and hair clinging together from sweat, breathing heavily and lips raw, and a stranger in just his pants, also sweat-slick and panting. Then he noticed the bottle of lube on the ground and the ripped condom-wrapper.

He stared at it and their gazes followed his. No-one said anything for a while. The first to recover then was the least dressed:

"Dad? I know that I should probably say something along the lines of 'It's not what it looks like.', but... it is exactly what it looks like. I was having a boy over and Finn walked in on us. And I know that I will probably get a lecture for this, but could we please get a moment to put some clothes on first?"

Burt stiffly nodded and pulled Finn out of the room with him without saying a word, making the door close with a bang in comparison. Only then did Sebastian allow himself to breathe again. Well, he was still alive. Even after being caught by Kurt's big brother and father as good as in flagrante delicto with Kurt. Yup, he was definitely counting still being alive as a win.

"Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to get me off anymore."

And Sebastian couldn't help himself. He laughed.

"Oh, really? Why not? Might be 'cause I almost had a heartattack? ...Wait, you didn't come."

"No shit."

"No, really. Kurt, you've done so much for me tonight. I owe you."

"Yeah, well, what do you think my straight brother and father coming in did to my boner?"

"Oh. Killed it?

"Stone dead. Now we really should get dressed. Even though I would prefer a shower first."

But they didn't have the time before Burt would come looking for what took them so long, so they just threw on the next best clothes and shuffled out of the room. Kurt heard talking in the kitchen and stopped. Sebastian was first confused, but then Kurt whispered with vehemence:

"He is not generally a bad man or violent or anything, but you, touching his baby, are pretty much his worst nightmare. So do us both a favor and just sneak out. I'll call you tomorrow."

At first Sebastian wanted to protest that he couldn't leave Kurt alone now, but Kurt probably knew his father better and this was also very personal for him. also Sebastian was mostly an ass as an armor when he felt threatened and he did that now, so he would probably just antagonize the situation. Understanding Kurt's decision, he obeyed.

When Kurt heard the engine of Sebastian's Porsche, he stepped into the kitchen. Burt had heard the engine, too, and worried, but then Kurt was there, standing tall and firm with his head held high.

" _I_ told him to go. In case you cared."

"Of course, I care. But who was that, bud?"

"A friend."

"A friend you take to your b-? ... _The_ friend?"

"Yes, my first. And I'm sorry Finn's shriek woke you up. And I'm sorry for shocking Finn. We'll keep it to Sebastian's place in the future."

"Kurt-"

"I'm an adult, dad. I participate in adult activities. And I will keep doing so."

"But, Kurt, you don't even... You're not even in a relationship!"

"Dad, I know you want me to open only for love, but unlike you I haven't found it in highschool. And while I swear to welcome love when it finds me, I can't promise to waste away my life just waiting for something that might never come. I have only one. And I have to live it."

Burt looked to him in sadness, but he could accept that reasoning, even though he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. I know. It's just not easy when your baby is suddenly not your baby anymore. And you really shocked Finn."

"Yeah. That's sex in the family. You know it happens, but don't want to think about and definitely not see it."

"...I think it also had to do with the g-"

"Guy thing or gay thing, which were you going to say?"

"Kurt, I've always ac-"

"Accepted me despite my homosexuality? Yeah, you didn't try to beat it out of me or just kicked me out, but it was never the same as if I'd been straight, either. I mean you literally told me how you would have preferred me to be more like Finn is. And I'm sorry, but I'm just tired of being constantly feminized, or should I say victimized, by my own dad! You wouldn't have wanted to walk in on Finn with Rachel, either, I'm sure. But you wouldn't have looked at him like he lost his light, either. And I am quite sure that walking in on his gay brother was not as bad as walking in on a straight guy fucking his mom would have been!"

Finn choked as if about to throw up, briefly drawing their attention, and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"How do to come to use such language in my house?!"

"Don't worry, I won't be in your house for much longer. And that comes from being sick of Ohio and it's Neanderthal mindset."

 

Their house was in a sour mood, but the glee club was getting more excited. They were going to Nationals! It was fascinating and took his mind off everything else. Even when he saw Carmen Tibideaux in the audience. He thought of nothing else, when they won. But he celebrated at Dalton. Alone, though. Sam told him about dancing with Mercedes at prom and left his adventures with boys behind.

Then the last effort was rendered. Now they could only await their letters from their universities and graduate. But it was not just that. His father surprised him at school and gave him the greatest of parting gifts. Both had tears in their eyes as they hugged. And once again, when Kurt returned with his NYADA letter, bearing congratulations. His heart-wrenching performance had convinced her that he could move his audience. He was going to NYADA.

Rachel was, too, and he was glad that he would at least know someone there and not be all alone in New York. It was hard enough to say goodbye to his father, brother and friends. And to Sebastian. They were together one last time at the night of his graduation and then he moved to New York.


	20. Alone, so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god this is done! I had to go back to my University city for an experiment and then I got sick and everything took longer...
> 
> (I hate that Burt has health issues all the time, as only parent in glee, so I erased that from the time line. The rest is close to canon, if you discount the general divergence.)

New York was just beautiful. And NYADA was ...good? It was seriously hard and he was so very grateful for Coach Sue's madness. Otherwise he would have been just as embarrassingly flailing as Rachel. And he was thankfully also used to being insulted by his coach in order to drive him to greater efforts, so he didn't even twitch as Cassandra July played the mean bitch.

But then Rachel tried to vent her anger at him, whispering about their teacher in her lesson. Idiotic little girl. Cassandra heard her, of course, and came at them:

"Friends?"

And Rachel got started in her teacher voice, likely to say something along the lines of 'Yes, because we the under-privileged stand together against you bully'. But Kurt did not want to be catapulted onto his teacher's bad side by Rachel, so he quickly spoke before her:

"Choir mates in highschool, as friendly as possible for two who wish the group victory while rivaling for every solo."

Cassandra raised one brow at his sharp tone that was clearly directed at Rachel. She visibly assessed him, weighing every meaning of his declaration. They shared their origin and must have been friends to be in show choir in Ohio. But the obviously gay boy had shown himself to not be naive. There were no friends in business. They all were rivals here and he had acknowledged that. A clever boy.

"And your name?"

"Kurt Hummel, but my cheerleading coach always called me Porcelain instead."

And his tone was void of any bitterness or criticism. It was proud. Even though 'porcelain' should insult a boy. And now she also remembered where she had seen him before. Cheerleading Nationals. She always watched them, having been top cheerleader in her own time at school, of course, looking as she did and with a passion for combining the athletic with the aesthetic.

So she gave him a grin and a nod and went on, silently rejoicing in David Schwimmer's shocked expression. And as the weeks went by Rachel got minutely better sometimes, and sometimes not, but always bore an air of defiance and her nose so high it scraped the sky and Kurt trained just as he had as a cheerleader, devoted to improve himself. He didn't want to be class-best. Classes changed. What he wanted was to reach his potential.

And Cassandra saw the difference between the two. They both had talent. Rachel, too, she would be dishonest to deny that. But Rachel had been told that she had talent too often. She was spoiled. So spoiled she just expected that success would come to her. As if it was her natural right, just because she had talent. And that was the great difference between her and Kurt. He knew that the world was unfair and cruel and that talent meant absolutely nothing without discipline.

But Rachel refused to accept the truth. She tried to get him on her side and when that didn't work, she accused him of treason and went to find her support elsewhere. Since she knew no-one else to turn to, though, he expected her to beg him for his friendship soon enough. However, that didn't happen, so he was a bit concerned. Then he saw her with a guy.

He tried to reach Finn again, but that one was still unavailable. That was annoying. And hurtful. He missed his brother. But if Finn refused contact, he only had himself to blame for Rachel welcoming another guy. Brody. She even invited him into their apartment. But she certainly paid for that, when Finn showed up again unexpectedly.

And he was so glad for that, although he was still a bit pissed at Finn for not bothering to communicate with him, even though he should have known that Kurt would never judge him for flunking the army. Because honestly, he as relieved to hear that Finn would never get shot at by Taliban or get ripped into a thousand unidentifiable pieces just for stepping on a contact mine.

Living in a state that despised him and denied him equal rights had not exactly made him very patriotic. It might be different, if their country was actually under attack. That would be the defense of home and family then. But fighting on the other side of the world? No, thank you. He was no fan of violence if it didn't have to be.

So he was very glad to have Finn back, even though he didn't stay for long. But going back to Ohio was okay for Finn. He was accepted there and thus could accept it and bring subtle change over time. And he would be good for the new New Directions. Finn had always been closest to Mister Schue. He could certainly follow in his footsteps.

He was a bit surprised, though, when Finn called him to bemoan that 'his friends' had stolen their Nationals trophy and that Sebastian had gone full Bond villain in the left message. He instantly called Sebastian to check and first heard a bout of mirthless laughter, before Sebastian spoke with a clear touch of bitterness, that was however not all for Kurt:

"Hey, Kurt. Nice of you to call. And so soon, too. But no, that wasn't me. Since I clearly didn't get us to Nationals as captain of The Warblers, I've been replaced in my position. But he is not very well-received among the Warblers, so... who knows? ...I might just arrange a mutiny soon. He also owns a cat, you know. It ate his initiation canary on the first day. Consequently, he's had enemies in The Warblers since that same first day. But he wants to lure Blaine back and if that succeeds, he might get more support. So I hope it doesn't. But I obviously can't say that out loud."

"Wow, a lot of stuff happened over with you."

"Yup. And lots didn't. I'm horny, Kurt."

And he just laughed, Sebastian was just so... Sebastian.

"I am, too. Sebastian. I don't have any clients here yet. NYADA is so competitive that I don't dare tell any of the boys there, but I can't just tell a stranger in a bar, either."

"Oh... Are you running low on your funds? I could send some and you'd make up for it when we see each other again..."

"Thanks for the offer, but I had enough to start with not to have to worry just yet."

"Good. If you need some, just call."

"Oh, I do _need some_ , just not money."

"Tease. But phone sex doesn't do you justice. Got Skype?"

"Yeah, but I also have a roommate. A very female one. And she is not deaf."

"Shit. Why?"

"Because this is New York and I have a limited budget and no job!"

"I just told you. I could send some."

"Monthly? Thanks for your offer, but seriously: No. I don't want to depend on another."

"Fine. Then live with Rachel instead."

"Don't remind me, please."

Sebastian chuckled and they kept talking long into the night. The next day, Sebastian called back to tell him that Blaine was not a Warbler again and that he evidently had a serious superhero fetish. They kept more contact in general after that. But even then, Kurt felt like Sebastian was keeping something from him. Something that clearly bothered him. Kurt asked him about it, but Sebastian just said that it was a Warbler thing.

Kurt didn't feel rebuffed, though. He understood the message for what it was: 'I don't want to force you to decide between keeping valuable information from your own brother or betraying my trust.' He was grateful. Because Sectionals was weird enough for him already. He didn't even know who he would like to see win!

On the one hand, New Directions was his - formerly - own club. On the other hand, The Warblers held more friends of his. He actually had to think of the broom question then. If there was a broom, but its stick broke and was replaced and some day later the bridles were singed and replaced also, was it still the same broom? Even though there was nothing left of the original? So could he even call the New Directions his club anymore, with so many graduated and gone? And would he still be able to next year? When everyone he had known was replaced?

Probably not. Almost all major voices, certainly those he had liked, were replaced already. And thus, he found himself rooting for the Warblers. Due to the loveliness of NYADA timetables, though, he couldn't go to Sectionals himself. He could only hear from Sebastian afterwards that the New Directions were disqualified for unsafe behavior after a girl had collapsed on stage and the Warblers had won.

Strangely, though, Sebastian sounded not just happy. He was... relieved? Why? Kurt asked in his concern and then Sebastian told him what had been bothering him all the time:

"Oh, well. I stood up against our captain and if we had lost because of me, I would have been thrown out of the Warblers, publicly blamed for our defeat, shunned and banned forever."

"What? What did you do?!"

"What did _I_ do? What did _he_ want to do! Our dear captain tried to coerce us all into taking steroids!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. He's clearly taking them already and thought it was our best, if not only, way to win Nationals. But I can't take steroids. I play lacrosse. We get tested there, regularly. So I got the Warblers who also didn't want to do it and by reminding the rest of our Dalton pride and the shame for our school and families if we were caught to mutiny against him. Now I couldn't tell the adults all that, but going to them with the supermajority of the Warblers, I got him demoted and myself promoted to co-captains. If we disagree, the Warblers vote."

"Wow. You would have done well in Westeros."

"Thanks. Now I got to go plan for Regionals. And you might have to console some Nude Erections."

"If only, Seb. But good luck to you and give the Warblers my congratulations."

"...You still found no clients?"

"How should I? My preferred clientele is high society. But I have zero access to any high society in New York!"

"...I know some. I'd rather not, but my father has sometimes dragged me to events and sometimes expected me to represent him for ones he couldn't attend."

"So you could... make connections for me?"

"I could take you to one or two events as plus one. And tell the right people what you do. I know some. There is no guarantee that they will attend the same events as we will, but if we can catch even one he could pass on the word."

"That would be great, Sebastian!"

"Great! Um... I'd have to check when the next big event is, but I assume there must be more than one for Christmas."

"That would be really great, Seb. And we could see each other again."

"I'm looking forward to it."

 

And it was great. A benefit for... something. But most people only came to show off and socialize among their own, anyway. So to come as prostitute and quasi pimp was not even that bad. The more glamorous the outside, Sebastian said, the dirtier the heart inside. In this class, people married for political or for financial reasons just like in the olden days. And that meant that they fucked anything and everything without a care for their official partner. Seb's words.

But then Sebastian spotted a man who worked with his father. The man was in his mid-forties, married and had never been very skilled at hiding that he used every chance to stare at Sebastian's ass. The first time Sebastian had noticed it, he had still been fourteen, six months in and dressed to appeal, but still technically fourteen. He hadn't been bothered, having lost his virginity a year prior, but the lawyer had been. He was ephebophiliac and although that was not considered sick as pedophilia was, he generally felt very guilty for desiring only boys under twenty.

Now Sebastian didn't fancy him and certainly not bottoming for him, but Kurt was willing to try. He reminded Sebastian of the value of experience, which was greater than that of the equipment, since toys could make up that but nothing could help a guy who didn't know what to do, or how to do it right. Once agreed that it was worth a shot, Sebastian cut in that he should talk to his acquaintance alone first.

"But you can't leave me here all alone!"

"True, okay... Which woman's dress here do like best?"

"Um... That one over there. It's a-"

"Thank you, but that's enough for me."

And with that he dragged Kurt over and deposited him with the woman in the dress Kurt had pointed out, told her how he had decided where to leave his charge and disappeared into the crowd. Kurt was bright red and whispered a mantra of 'I will kill him for this.', but the woman was amused and asked why he had chosen her dress. And, well, he could easily explain that, consequently capturing the attention of all the women who had previously been talking among each other. Before Sebastian had bothered the poor little group. He apologized for that. But the woman's response stunned him:

"Oh, don't worry about that. Your boyfriend brought us a boon to make up for the interruption."

"My...what? Sorry, no. But he is not my boyfriend!"

"...No? I thought so. Sorry about that, you both seemed so."

"Oh, we are both gay, that's right. But we are just friends."

"...You seem quite close and comfortable with contact for two friends with the potential to be attracted to one another."

"Well, we're... Uhm... We are sort of friends ...with benefits?"

He couldn't really say the truth, now could he? But then she grinned.

"Some people have feeling for each other, but no sex. That's friends and family. And some people have sex but no feelings for each other, like one-night-stands. Yet people who have both sex and feelings for each other are partners. Whether they admit it or not."

"Yeah, well, there are some more factors to us."

"And you would much rather talk about anything else?"

"Definitely."

"Alright, ... I didn't catch your name. Oh, where are my manners? I didn't give you mine, either! I am Isabelle Wright."

"...Isabelle Wright? From Vogue.com?"

"Yes, you're a reader?"

"A huge fan, yes! And I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel. You really had some interesting thoughts back there... Do you work in fashion?"

"No, I don't work right now. I only just moved here and am studying at NYADA now."

"Congratulations! So you'll be going to Broadway?"

"...I'm not sure yet. It was my dream for a long time, but I've been thinking more about fashion lately. Well, I say 'lately'. More like the last two years almost."

"And you still chose NYADA?"

"That was also about sending those Ohio Neanderthals a message. Hate me all you want, but I got in and I'm gonna make it through."

"Ohio? I'm so sorry. But it is a strong message. You didn't give up on fashion entirely, though, did you?"

"No, I still make my own and... I'll see what options I can get."

"...Speaking of options, you really have a well-versed opinion and ...this is of your own making?"

"Yes, no comparison to my prom outfit, we had a masquerade ball, but appropriate, I think."

"Hm... How about you send me some photographs of your better outfits? We might have a vacancy at Vogue.com. It's just an unpaid internship, but if you do well...?"

"Are you serious? I'd be delighted!"

He had utterly forgotten about Sebastian at this point. But Sebastian had overlooked how Kurt fared among the strangers for a bit and, finding him in no need of assistance, he moved to the lawyer.

"Hey, sir, still staring at the asses of boys you could be the grandfather of?"

"Please, Sebastian, don't start rumors! And I'll have you know that I am of your father's generation, not his father's."

"You're still feeling guilty about it, though, aren't you? That's why you fancy _me_ so much. My attitude and tendency to take charge alleviate your guilt at being attracted to minors."

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want you to listen. Noticed that eye-candy that I walked in with?"

"Of course, I noticed him."

"Hm, you would. Now I would have you know that he turned eighteen a little while ago."

"So?"

"Don't you think he's hot?"

"I don't think I want to answer that question."

"You don't have to tell me. Just think about it. Thing is: He asked me to get him into contact with interested men of wealth. And I can tell you from experience: He may be expensive, but he is worth every last penny."

"I'm sorry?"

"I shagged almost every gay boy in Dalton, but nothing compared to a ...professional. As I said: Think about it."

That was it. Short and painless. Then he left the man to stew. It only took half an hour before he wound his way through the crowd to find Sebastian again.

"You said he's a professional?"

"Yup. But you discuss the price and everything with him. I just make the contacts. ...Would you like his number? Or should I get him tonight?"

"...Why does he do this?"

"No guilt here, pal, he knows what he's doing. And he does it because he can. Because he likes it. Because he owns men. So?"

"I can't, tonight."

"Here with your wife?"

"Just give me the number. ...Under what name do I save it?"

"His clients call him Porcelain."

 

Sebastian had already expected that Kurt would be free for the night. Hiring a hooker of the higher class was not like an ordinary hook-up. People didn't just leave together from a party. That was far too obvious. 'Uncultured', they might call it. So he took Kurt to his own hotel room, to avoid Rachel and Brody and because it was fancier than Kurt's place, and they celebrated their reunion. All night long.

The potential client called two days later to meet a week thereafter. The next day, Kurt called back Sebastian and swooned:

"I know he's not pretty. But, Seb, he _worshiped_ me! I felt like a king, or god. And I love honey now."

"Honey?"

"Yesss. He licked it off me, Seb. All down my chest and legs and everywhere! And that took ages, I tell you. But he- Seb, his eyes. He was mesmerized. Even when I didn't do anything."

"Well, you're young. You look innocent. I'm pretty sure he objectified you."

"I used to be a baby penguin, Seb. Being seen as sex object is the ultimate proof I'm sexy. And I like that. A lot. I love it. And he agreed to recommend me. Well, he asked if he could show me off to a friend. Seb, he _asked_ for everything. So reverently. If even half are like that, I love sleeping with older guys.""

"Ouch."

"Don't worry, Seb, I still love sleeping with you, too."

"Good. ...How much did he pay?"

"Since he didn't want to count every action and payed for the night instead, I told him from the start ten grand."

"...And?"

"He tipped thirty percent in the morning."

"Wait, he just accepted that?"

"He looked like he wanted to argue, but he only expected absolute discretion for that. And he was a lot more talkative than anyone else before. I felt a bit like a priest for a time. I think he really needed to be accepted, get some 'sins' off his chest and not be rejected for them."

"Hm. He sure could get sex for less, so you must have done something more."

"I made his dream reality, without a fear of repercussions. People with money pay for that."

"I can't wait to see you again."

Somehow the mood had changed now. But it wasn't even sad. Rather ...reverent. And that made the following silence almost awkward for Kurt, so he quickly ended the call. Not much later, he got an answer for his e-mail to Isabelle and instantly started his internship. He dearly hoped to work for her one day. And through Sebastian's connection, his business could start again now, as well.

He really thought things were getting better for a while. Then Brody took to walking around in his apartment naked. And hearing the reason for that did not make it better. So okay, he had sex with strangers for money. Strangers by average twice his age now that his ephebophiliac had recommended him to a friend, who had tested and recommended him to more. But he refused to be photographed much less filmed in the nude. Who knew who saw that?

His own performances where private and he controlled who saw him. But if that got on film? He didn't want to know what Rachel's dads would think if they saw that. Or even in twenty years her own children? No, putting it on film was a loss of control over his privacy he couldn't tolerate. And he didn't wish it on Rachel, but she didn't listen to him. She had the gall to tell him that a boy wouldn't understand that. He seriously thought about just letting her do it.

But that would hurt her innocent family, also the future one, more than her. So for their sake he called Quinn and Santana and they got some reason into her. Her attitude didn't get any better, though. She started to treat him like a servant and he finally had enough. Losing the Midnight Madness served her well. But knowing her, it would only help for a time.

That Winter showcase thing really hadn't helped. But thankfully, at least Cassie's torment hadn't stopped. Even though most teachers had become more lenient since. But dear Miss July just snorted:"I never said you couldn't sing. I never heard that. But you can't dance. And nothing I saw at the showcase changed a thing about that. And Broadway takes more than a good voice."

Kurt had really been straining not to laugh out loud at that. Cassie just wasn't impressed. No-one was, really. By Rachel's excuse for dancing. But he wasn't thinking about that now. Now he was going back to Lima for Mister Schue's wedding. And he had a plus one. Who was, obviously, Sebastian.

It was kind of hard to actually enter the building, though. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas and were starving for each other. But an unsubtle reminder from Mercedes stopped them. Even without souring the mood.

"Get a room, you two, not a car!"

"But there's room enough for us two in this car!"

Kurt giggled madly at Seb's easy comeback, but accepted that they were being inappropriate and went inside with him. The new New Directions who didn't know Kurt instantly recognized Sebastian, though, and one that Kurt didn't know hissed at Sebastian:

"What is that one doing here?!"

"What? Why, enduring my excuse to go drill the alumnus of course!"

That amused shout shocked the initiator of their discussion into silence then and Kurt hid his blush as he led Sebastian away. He didn't need everyone to know, now did he? Admittedly, everyone hooked up at weddings. But they didn't really need details. When the wedding was not really a wedding after all, much to Sebastian's amusement, the general hooking up was not stopped, though. And Sebastian totally drilled him into the mattress.

But they had to part again. They always did. While Sebastian still went to school. Kurt was saddened again, but he had NYADA, Vogue.com and his whoring to distract him from missing the person who got him more than anyone else. Even when Santana's moving in raised tension in the apartment. But admittedly, Kurt didn't like Brody, either. He didn't know if it was because of Brody's arrogant assumption that he could just walk around Kurt's apartment naked or the fact that he was replacing Kurt's brother.

And then Santana found out what Brody really was. She first talked to Kurt, of course. Just to check, whether Brody knew about him and might drag him down with himself. But they had not known about each other. Fortunately. And while neither Santana nor Kurt could judge Brody for letting older women pay him to fuck them, they could very well judge him for cheating on Rachel on a regular basis. A professional cheater, really.

So Santana called Finn and set him on the cheater. That put an end to it. But Finn didn't come just for a couple words and hits. Rachel was not to know, of course, but Finn also met up with Kurt. They talked a bit about Lima, about Carole and Burt. But Finn was just stalling. Kurt felt that, so he called him out on it to hear Finn stammer:

"Kurt, you- I- ...Remember prom? When I walked in on you?"

"That's kind of hard to forget. Are you still shocked? 'cause I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for that to happen."

"That's not it. It's... When I walked in... before Burt came... I... I saw it."

"Saw what, Finn?"

"The money on the table."

"..."

"Kurt, are you like Brody?"

"I don't cheat on my partner."

"No, I mean... Do you do it for money?"

"No. Not _for_ money. But I do get paid."

"For sex?"

"Yes. Don't tell my dad? Please?"

"Never, but Kurt... why?"

"...Why not?"

"But the stuff you do..."

"Oh no, Finn, not like that! I like what I do. I mean... Don't you like sex?"

"Of course I like sex."

"Well, so do I."

"But..."

"I honestly enjoyed what Sebastian and I did that night. And I would have done it without cash changing its owner."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"But then why did he pay you?"

"Because I never told him that I'd do it without, too. He doesn't need that money. And I like it. So I let him pay me. That does not influence the sex, though. It's just a bonus."

"Wow... cool. So you just have sex and get money on top?"

"Yup. All positive."

"Could I do that, too?"

"If you can find someone you fancy who's willing to pay you."

"...Probably not. But you clearly do."

"Oh yes, it's a source of pride for me."

And thus, they parted relieved. Finn would never tell Burt, but he was glad to hear that Kurt didn't do something he didn't want just for money. No money was worth his little brother's soul. But if it didn't really matter and was just a nice bonus... That was okay.

 

Life seemed good again, for a while. Rachel was stressing them with her Broadway audition, but that was nothing new. Positively new was Kurt's progress at Vogue.com, but other then that things seemed calm. They were, while not calm, very good for Sebastian, too. The Warblers won Regionals.

There was a minor complication then, when he was not exactly sure how to explain to Rachel that he didn't need to work in a diner to pay his bills. But thankfully Santana insulted Rachel as nosy and continued to make fun of Rachel's nose until she had enough and didn't care anymore.

Then there was a great joy. Rachel was cast to play on Broadway.

And then there was a great tragedy. Finn died.

He felt numb. Even Isabelle mentioned his faded creativity and frequent silence. And there was nothing to console him. Because Sebastian wasn't there and no phone or Skype could transmit the warmth of his embrace. Because it was a warmth Rachel couldn't give him, even though she shared his grief. They traveled back to Lima for the funeral then. But even though he craved it, he couldn't occupy his father. Carole needed him. And even then, his father couldn't have grasped it. He wouldn't have understood what Finn had meant for him.

Not after Finn had admitted that he knew. The same Finn who had been freaked out by 'the gay thing', but then accepted Kurt being a gay prostitute. Finn, who had changed from his first crush to his brother. Finn, who had dressed up like Lady Gaga to stand up for him. Finn, who had never complained when he wasn't told something, because he knew his flaws and wasn't bothered. Finn had accepted him, even when he didn't understand him.

His death was such a loss. And nothing could ease that pain. Nothing but Sebastian, who was his shoulder to cry on. But in that, he did more for Kurt than any friend or family of his. Sebastian didn't even ask, but he told him all anyway. He just listened and kissed the tears away. Even though anyone who knew Sebastian would have denied that he was capable of that and sworn that he didn't deal with crying boys, that he'd just go and fuck someone else instead. But he didn't go. Even though upsetting Kurt no longer meant a sex-ban at Dalton as it once did. Even though Kurt could no longer offer him the same.

But he cared. They were friends, he would have said. They were 'friends' like no other friends they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if I made you sad now.
> 
> I hope this didn't feel too panoramic. The next one will have some of that, too. But it will also have it's scenic moments. Certainly for the smut.  
> Was this okay, though?


	21. How to Not be Alone anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deviated from my original vision, but I like it better now.  
> Also:  
> Sorry not sorry for what is about to happen. (Romantics beware!)  
> And be warned of the contents of Bash, but brief and non-graphic, just saying to be safe.

Even back in New York, he was still numb from Finn's death. But then Rachel decided to rip them out of the grief. She wanted them to do something crazy and live a little. He dearly hoped that she didn't plan on shoplifting. But no, she wanted them both to get a tattoo. And that was even more critical.

He was Porcelain, his skin was amazing. Both because of how soft it was and due to its ethereal coloring. It basically glowed, in the right light. Could he really afford to darken it? Wouldn't that ...soil it? He thought about it for a long time and finally called Sebastian to ask for his opinion. And Sebastian warned him not to ruin his skin, but also suggested that he could certainly accentuate it with some well-placed darkness. No colors, they would destroy the contrast. But some sharp black lines against his bright white canvas might look really good.

He also warned Kurt off of names, or words in general, saying he knew various people with various tattoos and symbols were best, especially in the long run. But which symbol might best suit Kurt, he wondered. That, though, Kurt knew. He thanked Sebastian for his advice and agreed to get tattooed. He refused to do so drunk, though. And once there, he also had another thought.

In the morning, his chest felt like it was on fire and he took diligent care of his skin, before toplessly getting breakfast. He didn't want to irritate the many little injuries. Then some time later, Rachel joined him and choked at his sight.

"Kurt! What did you do to yourself?!"

"Which exactly?"

"The-the... your... um... rings?"

"Seb suggested that once and I liked the idea, even though it also scared me at the time. But I am not a school boy anymore. I'm a New Yorker now and needed a bit of a make-over. It also fits my not-so-innocent image."

"But Kurt! Didn't that hurt? And what would your father think?"

"It still hurts and my father shouldn't know a lot of things about me. But come on, Rachel, I am, no matter how often I get feminized, still male. So for me nipples are purely decorative, anyway. And for playing, both of which is improved like this."

And thinking of improvement, he went and ordered a pretty, little chain for his piercings. He would need to wait for a while and let everything heal before he could play with them, but he was already looking forward to that.

 

And most he had been looking forward to this day. Nationals, aka his excuse to fly to Sebastian, share his hotel room, surprise him with his new look and let him play. After complimenting Kurt, of course. And he did, with his wide eyes, his dropped jaw, with an audible gulp and at last with his words:

"I can't believe I still underestimated you."

"So you like it?"

"No, not 'like'. 'Like' does not do it justice. More like 'utterly adore'. ...Is that blood?"

"Correct."

"A rose with blood dripping from its thorns?"

"You suggested a symbol. I liked this."

"What does it mean?"

"What do roses generally mean?"

"Love."

"Yes. And this means what I have so very recently experienced and many others know all over the world: Love hurts. Be it by being unrequited or by tragic loss, but love hurts."

"I agree. ...However, in some instances of love-making, a hint of hurt can be a good thing. Especially with nipple rings."

And they were so convenient, to pull at or twist individually or both at the same time through the chain or to suckle at. Kurt came without a single touch to his cock that day and the Warblers in the adjoining rooms would have complained about the screams if there were not so busy jerking off to the sounds. They all had missed Kurt and his visits to Dalton. But Dalton was becoming less important now.

 

After Nationals it was not long anymore. Sebastian could finally graduate and move to New York. His father disapproved, of course. He had been meant to study the law in New Haven to follow in his father's footsteps. But he managed to beat it down to medicine at the NYU. Kurt was surprised to hear of his subject of choice, but Sebastian countered his unspoken question with ease:

"I like performing, but you know that that was never my great passion. It's mostly a way to get respect and sex for me. Not something I'd like to do for a living. And I've never been into fashion. So what did you expect? I chose something appropriate for my family, that also gives me the opportunity to learn more about my favorite thing in the world: The human anatomy. And it's not like I was ever bad at Biology or Latin in school."

"True. But helping people is not really a reason for you, is it?"

"Doctors need their minds, not their hearts. I'd never willfully injure someone, but I do want to be a professional. And you don't do what you do to make men happy, do you? It's a welcome side-effect, but not the reason you do it."

"That's also true. So you'd like to heal people for the power, too? And they'll feel better as a by-product?"

"Pretty much, yes. Would _you_ judge me for it?"

"Hardly. But I can already see it. You will make House reality. The poor patients."

"Okay, one: 'patient' means 'the suffering one'. And second: I don't like riddles, so I most certainly won't be a diagnostician. Rather a surgeon. I'm good with my hands."

"Don't I know that..."

They got kind of off topic then, but eventually Sebastian started another topic that Kurt had not seen coming.

"When I move to New York... will you still live with Rachel then?"

"...Why?"

"I just thought that we are much better friends. And I can afford a much bigger apartment in a much nicer part of town."

"I can afford a better place, too, by now."

"But I can also do it without having the tax authorities knocking on said apartment's door to ask me where I get all that money from."

"Okay, okay. You've got the legal money. Happy now?"

"No. I still need an answer."

"To what question?"

"Wouldn't you much rather live with me in great apartment than with Rachel in that sad excuse of a homeless shelter?"

"I should say no after that insult and I am seriously tempted, you know. But it's a horror living with girls without real privacy. Santana is so terribly curious and Rachel... If you didn't like her before, you don't want to know what she's like since she got cast in Funny Girl. So yes, I would much rather live with you."

"Great! I mean I knew that, obviously."

And it was much better. Sebastian didn't just get a nice apartment, he got a freaking amazing one with three bedrooms and a perfect view across New York. The bedrooms were instantly assigned. One for each of them in case they spent the night apart to not waken each other or disturb their fun with someone else and one for both together. They spent many nights together, having lots of fun in the dark of the night and the early morning. Thus Kurt also didn't have to pay a share of the apartment, he made up for it with what he knew best.

Both profited. Kurt loved the apartment and the freedom to run around said apartment naked. Santana had bickered at his moving, of course, but she was glad to be off the air mattress in the girls' place, too. And Sebastian... He loved living with someone he could sleep with, Kurt was sure. But as time went by he also became aware of something else.

Sebastian had changed during their separation. Drastically so. He never wanted to leave the apartment in the evening to go to a bar or club or anything unless Kurt was out with a client. He even argued against going out when Kurt suggested it and rather laid in bed with him, even when they both were completely tired out and could only cuddle anymore.

It was strange, but Kurt assumed that it was due to the new environment and it was not like he minded. Certainly not when Sebastian took to bringing him coffee in exchange for a kiss. He rejoiced in his new living situation. Even when lessons started again, which meant that they both had to rise early, though they luckily had more than just one shower like in the girls' place, and Blaine came to NYADA. Cassie kept him busy, though, so he didn't approach Kurt.

 

But obviously, there was never all great. And Sebastian didn't want to go on the vigil, since it couldn't help the victim anyway and he was sick of being reminded that the straight and normal would always hate them. But Kurt dragged him anyway, because it was a message to all that they were not indifferent, that people cared. Even about gays. At his "Please?", Sebastian accepted. And in retrospect he was glad for that. Else he would have died from guilt when the hospital called.

Kurt looked horrible. And Sebastian's fear that had driven him to this room like a raving hell-hound did not abate at the sight, either. But the doctor assured him that it was nothing serious. Most damage was just superficial. But still he was scared and he stayed at Kurt's side, keeping vigil over him.

That was abruptly disturbed by the arrival of Burt, though, and led to a really awkward moment of 'Are not you the boy caught having sex with my son who then fled the scene before we could talk?'. Burt was not really enthused, but he was there for Kurt, so he focused on him first, which calmed the situation. He sat down by the still body and only after several minutes acknowledged Sebastian again:

"You can go home now."

"Not really. I don't want to intrude, but I can't go back to an empty apartment now."

A moment after it was out, he realized what he had just said and saw realization dawn in Burt's eyes, too. So he quickly added that he could get coffee for everyone, though, and fled again. Only temporarily this time, but it did give Burt a chance to think. Kurt had called the other a very special friend, the one for his first time.

Since they were no boyfriends, Burt had been hurt thinking that his baby boy was throwing himself away with meaningless casual sex. But if it was all just sex, the other would hardly watch over him in hospital. The doctor had also said that all costs were taken care of by Kurt's emergency contact. Presumably this boy. And now it had sounded like they lived together.

So were they really just what they said? Or were they a couple and just didn't tell him for some reason? Maybe Kurt thought that he would disapprove. But they were clearly serious. And he didn't want to be excluded from his son's life. So, when the other boy returned with coffee, held out like an offering, he forced himself to say something pretty hard to get across:

"Thank you, ..."

"Sebastian."

"Thank you, Sebastian. And not just for the coffee. You've taken my boy in?"

"We got the place together after I graduated and moved here."

"...Why here?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're rich, right? Social elite?"

"Yeah...?"

"Then why New York. You could surely have gone to some ivory league university."

"I... I like it here."

"You came here for Kurt, didn't you?"

"No! I wanted to. ...His location might have influenced my decision, but I didn't do it just for him."

"Okay. Now look: I don't really like you. But how could I, when I don't even know you? That also means that I don't dislike you. I just don't know you. Yet. But we can change that. And you don't have to be scared of me. If Kurt chose to live with you, you must make him very happy. And that is all I care about. I never envisioned a partner I'd wish for Kurt. So as long as Kurt is happy, I am fine with that."

"Hm? I'm sorry, but I think something got mixed up here. We're not 'partners'. We're just friends."

"It's okay. I know that our first meeting was not ideal. But I'm sure we can warm up to each other."

"No, really. We're not a couple. We're just... Urgh. We are just friends. I don't even know how to... Okay, let's just say: I am aware that I've missed him like no friend ever when we were apart and I am happier close to him than any other friend has ever made me. I want to do things with him that I've never been tempted to do with another, like cuddling. But I don't know if that's just me. He's been cuddly with other friends before. In the end, I guess I'm already friend-zoned and this is as good as it gets for me."

He was sad for the entire rest of his stay and even the joy of seeing Kurt awake again was tinged with sadness. They were freaking domestic, but he never knew if Kurt felt it, too. Porcelain was an amazing actor and knew exactly what any man wanted. So whatever he believed he saw might just be Kurt humoring him.

But that changed nothing for him and even when Kurt could leave the hospital, he argued for him to not take a break from his work to heal. Kurt accepted that and let his clients know that he needed recovery time from a gaybashing. So they didn't believe that he was just a brat who liked to tease. But as Sebastian made to leave Kurt in his own room for rest, Kurt stopped him in his tracks.

"I heard you and my dad talk."

"...U-huh."

"Did you know that my boss at vogue.com has been calling us 'boyfriends in denial' since day one?"

"Not really. Why?"

"You know why."

"...Is it the same for you?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can just give it all up, I don't know if I can even do romance."

"I'm not talking about romance, Kurt. I know you and you know me, we need no charade to get alone. We already do. We _live_ together, Kurt. We clearly work as a 'we'. If we fail, I'm sure that we value each other enough to still be friends as we used to. But could we try? I know we both don't know what we're doing, but let's explore it together. Would you be my boyfriend, Kurt?"

"...Yes."

 

* * *

 

He should have known. They both should have. Their relationship flourished for months, while the lives of all others went up and down wildly. Rachel flunked out of NYADA and her play only to fail at television and Blaine sort of just disappeared, some time after Cassie had dubbed him the new Rachel. He later showed up back in Ohio. But Kurt and Sebastian worked brilliantly together. For a time.

Yet now, when someone leered at Kurt, Sebastian would get aggressive in his jealousy and when he spoke in a flirty tone, Kurt's own jealousy showed. Now Kurt expected to meet Sebastian's parents and Sebastian told him that he didn't want them to meet because that could only lead to a fight about standards and class, which Kurt took as a grave insult. Now Kurt had no clients to wrap around his little finger and Sebastian no one-night-stand to conquer anymore, jarring both their egos.

They were closest, liked each other best and wouldn't want to miss each other. But neither had ever known monogamy before. And they still looked at other guys and sometimes caught each other at it, which never had great consequences. Because both knew that it was only a question of time. And the day came that the time was up.

"Where were you last night?"

"Out. Drinking in a club with some guys from the university."

"I know where you were in the evening. Where were you last night? Or should I rather ask 'with whom'?"

"...You don't know him. I- I'm sorry, I had too much and I lost control. I'm really sorry."

"I can see that in your eyes. But it doesn't matter. What matters is whether you can swear that it was one little alcohol-induced lapse and will never ever happen again."

"I want to. And a week ago I would have. I thought I could control myself. I thought my mind was stronger than my urges. But it's not. I can swear that I will try, but I can't sincerely swear that it won't ever happen again. I'm sorry."

"I am sorry for us, too."

 

They couldn't go back to being friends again, though. Every minute they spent together was pure pain. They only ever reminded each other of what failures they were at love and how ruined, how jaded they both were. Individually Sebastian went back to fucking everything that gave him permission and Kurt took up his business again.

But it was not the same. Even his pride at playing with people like they were puppets under his skillful performance could not replace the spark in Kurt's life that Sebastian had been. He pretended for his clients, but he felt no warmth anymore. He kept expecting Sebastian to come through every time he saw a door. He missed him, even though it hurt. He understood 10 Things I Hate About You so much better now.

He wanted Sebastian back, but at the same time he couldn't stand to be in one room with him. He couldn't think about what had happened. They both had seemed like they had no chance at love. But together they could have made it. Their one chance had been each other. But that chance had failed. They had doomed each other to die alone.

And that just hurt so much. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with Sebastian, but he couldn't devote himself to someone who did not requite that devotion. He couldn't bear the thought of just bearing it. He couldn't do that to himself.

But then one day Sebastian just stood before his door and said he was sorry again, but Kurt could not take him back. Just for a moment, though, he wanted to believe. He wanted to dream. To pretend that they were okay, just for one night. In the morning he was already gone by the time Sebastian woke. To university, his note said. But both knew that his courses never started early enough to justify such early leaving.

Sebastian left, anyway. He understood. But he couldn't stay away. Even though he should. And three weeks later he was back at Kurt's door and said that he was sorry. Again Kurt was gone in the morning. It repeated itself several times more, the intervals growing smaller each time. And he could almost hope. But Kurt never even said a word. He understood what he had done. But he also couldn't live like this.

And thus one day he stood in front of Kurt's door, he didn't say that he was sorry. He said something else:

"Are we going to talk about this? Some day?"

"Talking about it would destroy the illusion, don't you think?"

"I don't come for illusions. I come for you."

"You had me."

"And I made a mistake, but-"

"I don't want to rip those wounds open again. And I think you should leave."

"Not yet. First I need to sing you a song. Remember the first time I did that?"

"Yes. Flesh by Simon Curtis."

"A true artist. And he also wrote something else I'd like to sing to you now. So you can maybe think about us from another perspective.

... _Something lately drives me crazy,_  
_Has to do with how you make me_  
_Struggle to get your attention._  
_Calling you brings apprehension._  
  
_Texts from you and sex from you_  
_Are things that are not so uncommon._  
_Flirt with you you're all about it;_  
_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_  
  
_Damn, if you didn't want me back_  
_Why'd you have to act like that?_  
_It's confusing to the core_  
_'Cause I know you want it._  
  
_Oh, and if you don't wanna be_  
_Something substantial with me,_  
_Then why do you give me more?_  
_Babe I know you want it._  
  
_Say that you want me every day,_  
_That you want me every way,_  
_That you need me._  
_Got me trippin' super psycho love!_  
  
_Aim, pull the trigger,_  
_Feel the pain getting bigger,_  
_Go insane from the bitter feeling,_  
_Trippin' super psycho love._  
  
_Pull me off to darkened corners_ ,  
_Where all other eyes avoid us._  
_Tell me how I mesmerize you._  
_I love you and despise you._

  
_Back to the crowd where you ignore me_  
_Bedroom eyes to those before me_  
_How am I supposed to handle?_  
_Lit the fuse and missed the candle_  
_Damn, if you wanna let me go_  
_Baby please just let me know_  
_You're not gonna get away_  
_With leading me on!_  
  
_Say you need me._  
  
_Tear my heart out slow_  
_And bleed me._  
_You want me,_  
_You need me!_  
  
_You're gonna_  
_Be with me._  
_I know you want me, too._  
_I think you want me, too._  
  
_Please say you want me, too._  
_Because you're going to._

  
_Say that you want me every day,_  
_That you want me every way,_  
_That you need me._  
_Got me trippin' super psycho love!_

  
_Aim, pull the trigger,_  
_Feel the pain getting bigger,_  
_Go insane from the bitter feeling,_  
_Trippin' super psycho love!"_

 

By the end of it, Kurt had tears in his eyes. But he couldn't be swayed by a song. It could not mend his broken trust.

"I guess we won't be seeing each other anymore then."

"Kurt-"

"No, Sebastian. I have a song for you, too. If you like Simon Curtis so much, go listen to Dead To Me for a while."

And he made to throw the door shut, but Sebastian pushed forth to hold it open and look deeply into his leaking eyes, so full of pain.

"I know what I did, Kurt. I hurt you. I shouldn't have. It shouldn't have hurt you, because we both should have talked before that. Kurt, we both can't do monogamy. It's a cage for our true selves! A lie! We failed because we tried to limit us to the expectations of society. We tried to fight temptation. Because you cannot lie. I know that you wanted others, too."

"But I controlled myself!"

"But you shouldn't have had to! We were idiots. I was an idiot and an ass. I made demands of you that I could not fulfill myself. I will never ask you to stop again. I should have known from the start not to be jealous. I know that they don't matter to you as you must know that my one-night-stands don't matter to me. And I am unbelievably sorry that I betrayed your trust because I was too much of an idiot to talk about this before anything happened. Because who else we have sex with shouldn't matter to us."

"It matters, though, in relationships."

"In orthodox ones. But neither of us is orthodox, so why should our relationship be? Kurt, don't we agree that sex with others is just sex? An animal drive that could never compare to true affection? They are... they are basically just sex toys with a pulse, aren't they? Their only purpose is to get us off, so they are toys to us, not people. Sorry, if that sounds mean, but you know me. And if they are just toys, fun with them is masturbating, not cheating. Right? Because that's the difference! To me. That's the difference between sex with others and among us. We count."

He could feel the pressure of Kurt on the door fade away, but he was not quite done yet.

"We are different. We are special. Because it's more than fun, it's feelings, too. And I don't know feelings well and I've never felt this one before, but by the process of elimination I think it must be love. I feel for you like never before and I think that that's love, though I can't be sure, because I've never been in love before. But I think I am now. I'm definitely crazy to be talking about feelings like this. But this is more, so much more- hell, I'd marry you, if you'd take me, because this is just a huge mess and I don't know what to do or to say anymore!"

"...That's pretty shitty, as far as proposals go."

And there was that note of humor in Kurt's voice that formed a smile on Sebastian's face and finally gave him hope.

"But I think you understand me. You always have. As the only one ...think about at least getting back together? 'Cause I'm lonely without you. And no one-night-stands or fuck buddies can ever change that. only you. I miss sleeping with you. Even just waking up next to you. I miss you at breakfast. I miss your warmth. I just miss you so terribly I can't enjoy anything anymore. Not relaxing or a great dinner or even sex! I'm living half a life without you."

"...Come in. I think we should talk."

 

For Brittany and Santana's wedding, he took Sebastian as his plus one again. And he met a lot of people he hadn't seen in a long time again. They exchanged greetings and some acknowledged Sebastian, too. Most didn't like him. And Sam was non-stop blushing. But then Santana, the perceptive witch, suddenly disrupted their polite calm with a shriek:

"God in hell, Hummel, what is that on your hand!"

Everybody stared at once and Kurt smiled in that mock-innocent way that had Sebastian smirking like a Cheshire cat behind him:

"Considering that you marry today, I'd have thought that you would an engagement ring when you see one."

They were not monogamous. They didn't even try. But they were not jealous or hurting, either.

They were haughty and perfectly happy as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I really do. Because I know that some people consider 'open relationships' to not be real relationships and I absolutely disagree: Love is in the heart, not in the loins.


End file.
